CRAWLING
by Holly Motto
Summary: Hao a sido violado por Marcos, ahora tendrá que compartir el infierno que vivía Lyserg…Yoh le cuenta la verdad a Anna de sus sentimientos hacia el ingles y la rubia no sabe que sentir si odio o compación…¿Alcanzaran estos chicos la felicidad?
1. Capitulo 1: Soledad

"**CRAWLING"**

_Lloran las rosas, el roció ya se ha convertido en lagrimas... te me has ido, te he perdido, lloran las rosas. Y llora mi alma, va sufriendo con las alas… recortadas te me has ido, te he perdido… llora mi alma..._

_Lagrimas, que ahogan, mi corazón lágrimas, palabras del alma…. lágrimas, mi mudo lenguaje de amor…_

_Lloran las rosas, porque no puedo estar sin ti, lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir y entre otras cosas...yo lloro por ti… _

_Falta el perfume, de tu piel por donde anduve, la silueta que veía, cuando tú dormías. Lagrimas, que ahogan mi corazón lágrimas, palabras del alma lágrimas, mi mudo lenguaje de amor..._

_Lloran las rosas, porque no puedo estar sin ti, lloran celosas de que no quieras ya venir y entre otras cosas...yo lloro, por que no puedo estar contigo…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 1: "SOLEDAD"**

Ya habían pasado mas de 6 años, desde que el torneo de shamanes fue cancelado, desde aquel momento todo en la vida de los participantes cambio, para algunos para bien, pero para otros para mal…como en el caso de Hao, el shaman de fuego, el cual luego que los soldados x, destruyeran a su espíritu de fuego con el portal de babilonia todo en su mundo cambio para mal…

Los hombres que decían seguirlo hasta el fin, lo abandonaron, era menospreciado y odiado por todos, por lo que hizo en el pesado y en el presente, como el hecho de que casi mata a su hermano Yoh. El único que se quedo a su lado, fue su fiel sirviente Opacho el cual era el único que aun lo admiraba, ya que a pesar que Fifí-chan se había ido para siempre, el aun contaba con algunos de sus poderes, aunque desde que su espíritu se fue dejo de ser un shaman…para siempre…

Hao estaba pagando en vida todo el mal que hizo hace 500 años y en el presente, en carne de muchas personas que para el eran seres humanos insignificantes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que el se convertiría en uno de los seres que decía odiar.

- ¿Señor Hao no va a comer…?

Los dos chicos, estaban en lo profundo del bosque donde al joven ex-shaman de fuego le gustaba permanecer, siempre era así le gustaba mucho la naturaleza y eso era lo que queria proteger cuando se convirtiera en el shaman king, ya que según su pensar los seres humanos solo existían para destruirla, pero ahora, el ya no tenia a su espíritu acompañante a su lado y por tanto ese sueño de hacer un mundo perfecto de solo shamanes quedaba en el pasado…

- No tengo hambre…

Desde aquel momento que Jine activo el portal de babilonia, sacrificándose así misma y a su espíritu acompañante Shamash para activarlo destruyendo con ese acto, al esplendoroso espíritu de fuego, Hao jamás volvió hacer el mismo, se le nota triste raras veces sonreía y muchas otras se lamentaba por haber fracasado, deseando a cada instante morir, ya que su existencia ya no tenia ningún motivo, entendió que el salía sobrando de los dos Asakura Yoh y el…era Hao, quizás el que jamás debió nacer era el, ya que ahora que se había convertido en un humano, con pocos poderes de shaman entendía que su existencia desde de siempre había sido solo para destruir y hacer sufrir a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, aunque ya era muy tarde para lamentarse del pasado, a pesar de eso parecía que Hao jamás dejaría de hacerlo…

- Señor Hao no ha comido por dias, seguro que no tiene hambre…

Su joven acompañante era el único que siempre se preocupaba por el, desde aquel momento que salvo al pequeño de su aldea, la cual los humanos habían destruido para hacer un centro comercial, Opacho juro estar con el siempre y lo había cumplido, parecía que era el único que siempre le tubo cariño, ya que los demas estaban con el por miedo, y al saber que el motivo de su temor Fifí-chan se había marchado lo abandonaron y se rebelaron en su contra, no entendía como en toda su vida solo había existido eso…miedo…miedo que el jamás experimento, jamás… pero al ya no estar nadie mas que Opacho a su lado, lo sentía…lo sentía…no podía creerlo como los papeles habían cambiado y el gran Hao el chico que siempre fue motivo de terror, ahora era motivo de burla y desprecio, quizás ese destino el lo había forjado desde su existencia…quizás…solo quizás…

- No te preocupes Opacho estaré bien…-Hao sonrió…con su siempre usual sonrisa sarcástica, que para muchos significa el final de todo…ahora no era mas que un gesto que no causaba ningún sentimiento…

- Esta bien…-dijo el chico con resignación, mientras el comenzaba con sus alimentos, sabia que si Hao no comía pronto, podría enfermar o morir…aunque para Hao el jamás tenia tanta suerte como para desaparecer del mundo…

Opacho comenzó a comer y no hizo mas conversación, Hao solo miraba la fogata que se posaba frente así, la miraba detenidamente quizás trayendo a su mente imágenes de cuando Fifí-chan estuvo con el, ese espíritu era mas que solo su espíritu acompañante, era su amigo, el único que lo cuido y le demostró cariño cercano a una familia, ya que su propia familia, lo odiaba y lo despreciaba, bajo su mirada y miro el suelo antes la familia Asaura lo odiaba y ahora quizás ese resentimiento había crecido, sin imaginarse como uno de sus miembros…el Hao Asakura… sufría mucho por haber perdido todo…

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Hao…?-el joven pregunto con tristeza al ver a su señor ensombrecer su mirada…

- Si no te preocupes por mi Opacho, estoy bien…

Opacho bajo la mirada, dejo sus alimentos, sabia que Hao no estaban bien, desde hace tiempo su señor no estaban bien a pesar de sus 21 años el estaba sufriendo, aunque el shaman jamás, lo dijera así era Opacho lo sabia bien lo sentía, pero tambien sabia que si Hao no se exteriorizaba y decía lo que le pasaba el pequeño Opacho no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…

- ¿Señor Hao…?-dijo el chico dijo con tristeza, Hao lo miro y sonrió para tranquilizarlo…

- ¿Dime?...-con aquella usual sonrisa que decía "Todo estará bien" irónico lo mismo que decía la sonrisa de su hermano…

- Señor debe saber que Opacho, siempre estará con usted, y sepa que puede contar con Opacho para lo que desee- el chico bajo la mirada y Hao lo encaro se acerco a el y lo tomo de su hombro para que lo viera…

- Siempre, lo he sabido…- dijo el shaman con una sonrisa…

Y era cierto desde que todos lo dejaron solo y lo hicieron aun lado convirtiéndolo en un fugitivo de la justicia de los Apaches, sabia que con el único que siempre podría estar seguro que jamás lo traicionaría era el… Opacho, su amigo…había estado con el desde hacia años y a pesar de que el chico tenia 12 años aun así seguía estando con el como siempre…

- Señor Hao por favor debería comer no le hace bien pasar hambre- Hao sonrió sabia que el chico tenia razón, para no hacerlo sentir mal decido comer algo…

- De acuerdo, comeré un poco…

- Que bien le serviré…

Hao sonrió, al ver la alegria en el rostro del chico solo ante el hecho que el había accedido a probar sus alimentos, siempre era así el chico se preocupaba mucho por el, lo sabia, era el único…era el único, ya que ni siquiera su propia familia lo hacia…no ellos jamás lo quisieron…por que fueron tan crueles…querían matarlo…querían matar a un niño inocente que no conocía el mundo…solo por ser la reencarnación del shaman de fuego…el no tenia la culpa de haber nacido, pero ya era muy tarde para eso, su destino ya estaba forjado, mucho antes que naciera y por todo el mal que hizo, quizás por una vida sin amor, a pesar de eso lo estaba pagando…lo estaba pagando de la peor forma…

- Aquí tiene…

Opacho termino de servirle el pequeño tazón con un poco de verduras y arroz, Hao le sonrió en agradecimiento y comenzó a comer de forma calmada y tranquila, ya que la verdad era que no tenia ni la menor ganas de hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo…con tal de complacer a su amigo…

- Sabe muy rico…-dijo Hao con una sonrisa, Opacho se sonrojo ante las palabras…

- Me alegra que le guste señor Hao…-retomando tambien sus alimentos el chico estaba feliz ante el hecho que a Hao, le gustara su comida y que la estuviera consumiendo ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, y eso seguramente su organismo lo resentiría pronto…

Mientras aquello ocurría, en la fortaleza de los soldados x, la situación parecía un poco diferente, un chico estaba viendo las estrellas que se reflejaban entre los barrotes que estaban en la ventana de su habitación…no podía creer como su vida jamás seria feliz…y pensó que al cumplir con su venganza de derrotar a Hao y regresar con sus amigos todo cambiaria…y quizás no se equivocaba, pero jamás pensó que ese cambio seria para mal, luego que termino el torneo de shamanes y el regreso con su siempre fiel espíritu a Inglaterra su país natal todo empeoro…los soldados x, no permitirían que uno de sus miembros los traicionara, lo fueron a buscar a ese país y lo trajeron a rastras a su prisión…ya había pasado mas de 5 años de aquello y constantemente se preguntaba si su vida alguna vez tendría alegria, ya que todos lo recuerdos que tenia era de un amargo sufrimiento y nada mas…

- Snif…

Sollozo al recordar aquello, su espíritu se sentó en su hombro y con una de sus manitas intento aliviar la tristeza refleja en sus ojos verdes, pero de nada servia su vida era una pesadilla, un verdadero infierno. Creyó que ese sufrimiento terminaría cuando Hao fuera vencido…pero al contrario, eso solo fue el inicio de su desgracia…luego que Jine se sacrificara junto con Shamash, para vencer al espíritu de fuego el que subió al poder fue Marcos y ese tipo era el mismo demonio encarnado…lo sabia bien…y al tocar su piel y ver las marcas de látigos en ella lo sentía tambien…

De pronto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de una sola vez…todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sabían muy bien quien era, siempre era igual a la misma hora llegaba y el, reaccionaba con terror como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía…

- A que te traigo tu comida…Diethel…-con su siempre tono frió el hombre le puso la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa, el chico no dijo nada, solo lo seguía con su mirada, sus ojos verdes reflejaban temor y miedo si el hombre se acerca un solo centímetro hacia el seguramente explotaría en llanto…- No pongas esa cara de idota…-el chico se sobresalto, ante las palabras intento cambiar su mirada, pero no podía su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora esperando en cualquier momento el primer golpe…- mas te vale comerte todo…antes que te de tus correctivos niño tonto…-con eso ultimo el sujeto se marcho azotando la puerta tras de si…

Pasaron unos minutos y luego que todo su ser dejara de temblar de miedo, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus alimentos…los cuales estaban en una pequeña charola y sobre ella, con un trozo de pan y agua, siempre era lo mismo solo eso le daban, desde hace tiempo pero que mas daba, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, como siempre lo hacia, su estomago no le pedía alimentos pero debía comer si queria alguna vez salir de ese lugar y buscar a la persona que mas amaba, sin imaginarse que el ya tenia una vida hecha alado de otra persona…

- Cuando veré el sol desde afuera Morphine…-dijo el chico con su mirada triste mientras miraba la ventana dejaba el trozo de pan en el plato y observaba aquel paisaje…aquellas estrellas le trajeron recuerdos de la noche mágica en que conoció se sintió amado por primera vez

- _Tú crees que encontremos la aldea apache…_

_En medio del bosque estaban un grupo de chicos, dos de los cuales miraban las estrellas con mucha alegria, al menos eso hacia uno de ellos, ya que el otro parecía preocupado, y solo observaba a su compañero…_

- _No te preocupes la aldea apeche no se moverá de su lugar….-dijo un chico de cabellera café, con una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar al joven de cabellera verde que lo miraba con tanta fascinación…_

- _Sabes muy bien que no puedes tomar las cosas a la ligera…-dijo mirando a otro lado…_

- _Vamos no te pongas triste…-tomando al chico de su mentón, el castaño hizo que lo viera…-deberías dejar de preocuparte y concentrarte en algunas cosas simples de la vida…-le sonrió y eso sonrojo mas al chico de cabellera verde…-mira este paisaje, es hermoso…el chico se volvió a recostar en el paso para mirar las estrellas…-las estrellas me traen tranquilidad, tu no sientes lo mismo Lys…-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa_…

- _¿Yo?...-el joven lo miro y observo por un instante las estrellas, no entendía como el chico de cabello café podía sentir paz al ver aquellas luces intermitentes en la lejanía, a el no le producían ningún sentimiento_…

- _A mi me hace saber que estoy vivo y me ayudan a luchar por seguir adelante…-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir aquellos sentimientos mas intensamente_…

_El joven de cabellera verde, se acostó a su lado intentó sentir esos sentimientos que el chico de cabellera color café decía sentir, el siempre había pensado que esos sentimientos eran lejanos, vagos que no tenia por que sentirlos, ya que solo le traían mas debilidad y le impedían avanzar, aunque su amigo a su lado, el era fuerte y a pesar de eso se dejaba guiar por lo que Lyserg cría que solo traía debilidad…el chico de cabellera verde se pregunta que si esa era la razón por la cual su amigo castaño, era fuerte o había otra razón…_

- _Los dias que estemos juntos se están terminado…-de pronto el castaño hablo con algo de nostalgia, el joven peliverde lo noto y se extraño al escuchar su tono…- cuando las finales de los shamanes empiecen cada uno de nosotros deberá tomar su camino_…

_El peliverde bajo la mirada, el chico castaño tenia razón, aunque aquel acontecimiento se diera el y los demas se iban a separar para luchar entre si intentando conseguir el titulo del shaman king_…

- _Lo se, pero yo estoy en el torneo por otras razones…-dijo el joven con tristeza- no me interesa convertirme en el shaman king, lo único que quiero es hacer pagar, aquel sujeto que mato a mis padres nada mas…- el peliverde hablo, cambiando su semblante a uno lleno de odio, el chico castaño lo noto y se levanto de su lugar encarando al chico_…

- _No me gusta cuando te pones así, Lys te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes…-le dijo el castaño acariciando con gran ternura una de sus mejillas, eso hizo sonrojar a un mas al peliverde_…

- _Bueno yo…- el chico bajo la mirada, al ser observado tan insistentemente por el joven castaño_…

- _Me agradas mucho, lo sabias…-eso sonrojo mas al chico peliverde, no entendía como su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido y sus mejillas ardían estaban totalmente rojas…- me gustaría…-el castaño guardo silencio y luego continuo…-besarte…-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su mano aun estaba_ _acariciando al chico peliverde, eso hizo que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder con mayor intensidad- ¿me permites hacerlo?...-el joven castaño tambien se sonrojo ante la petición, el peliverde no podía decir nada así que simplemente asintió_…

_Y así comenzó, el castaño se acerco muy lentamente al chico, el joven de cabellera verde no sabia que hacer, jamás había besado a nadie, pero sabia que debía seguir a su corazón, se quedo en el mismo lugar esperando que el otro chico se apoderaba de sus labios, y así fue en poco tiempo sus labios estuvieron unidos…sentía… suaves roces… el joven castaño era muy suave con el y lo demostraba en aquel beso, el peliverde estaba tan emocionado, tantas veces soñó con aquel instante y en una noche estrellada como aquella su deseo mas profundo de había cumplido…estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz y en aquel instante el malvado que mato a sus padres no invadió sus pensamientos, en su mente solo estaba un nombre y ese era el de Yoh Asakura_…

- Yoh…-regresando a su realidad el joven de cabellera verde entristeció, en verdad aquel instante fue el primero y el ultimo en que conoció la felicidad, ya que luego de aquel momento solo conoció el llanto y el dolor, nada mas…-¿Qué habrá sido de su vida?...

Desde hace mas de 5 años que no veía la luz del sol, desde afuera y tampoco no se enteraba de nada, no sabia que había sido de sus amigos, los que alguna ves traiciono, para unirse a ese grupo de malvados, para luego regresar con ellos, no muy bien aceptado de parte de los soldados…

- ¿Crees que se haya casado con Kyoyama-san?- le pregunto con tristeza a su espíritu, la cual no hizo ningún moviendo…-tienes razón, yo jamás estuve a su nivel, seguramente el hizo una vida con ella, y ya me olvido…_oh God_ cuando lo extraño…-unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra el pan que apenas y había tocado- ¿Me pregunto si tienen hijos?- dijo con nostalgia…-seguramente así es, los nenes deben de parecerse a el…-una sonrisa se formo en sus labios…-ya es muy tarde para mi…yo estoy en esta presión, prisión de la cual jamás saldré, el señor Marcos me lastima, todos son muy crueles conmigo…snif…como me gustaría que la señorita Mine siguiera con vida…snif…ella era la única que me comprendía…-igual que Jine, Mine se sacrifico para derrotar a Hao…-pero ahora…-se abraza a si mismo…

Toda su vestimenta estaba rasgada sucia, pintada con manchas de sangre ya secas por el tiempo que tenían, alguna vez la ropa que traía fue de color blanco, aquel color, que lo hacia ser prisionero de una organización a la cual jamás debió pertenecer, decían estar al favor de la justicia, pero ellos principalmente eran los que provocaban las injusticias, injusticias que tenia las marcas en todo su cuerpo, aun dolían… las heridas no cerraban y como se veían las cosas jamás lo harían…

- Quisiera morirme…snif…mami, papi…por piedad llevenme con ustedes…por favor…o dios…apiadate de mi…por favor….snif…

Sus sollozos eran aun mas fuertes, la pequeña hada color rosado se acerco a el…no sabia como un chico tan lindo, sin malicia, lleno de vida y esperanzas podría sufrir tanto…no entendía como el destino siempre se empeñaba en arrebatarle las cosas, los seres, los sentimientos mas valiosos para el…seria que el joven estaba condenado hacer infeliz…no lo sabia pero como se veía su destino estando con Marcos…su futuro estaba negro sin esperanza….

- Será que ni dios se quiere apiadar de mi…¿por que?... ¿yo que les hice?…solo queria vengar a mis padres, solo queria hacer pagar al que los mato…solo eso…y ahora aquel sentimiento de venganza me condujo hasta aquí…ese sentimiento, era el único que me mantuvo con vida por mas de 8 años…Pero ahora…el ya esta vencido y yo…yo…estoy sufriendo aun mas…mas que antes… ¿Por qué?... ¿por que? Acaso hice mal en vengarme de el… ¿Por qué? Si es un acecino, merecía eso y mucho mas…pero que importa eso ahora…yo estoy sufriendo mucho mas que antes…mucho mas…y creo que mi sufrimiento esta muy lejos de terminar…

Sabiendo las palizas que le daba marcos, y tambien los constantes abusos físicos y sexuales que era victima, se avergonzaba, de no poder hacer nada para salir del infierno en que se había convertido su vida…

- ¿Algún día lograre salir de esto?...-le pregunto a la pequeña hada rosada la cual tambien estaba muy triste, al ver llorar a su amo sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…-ojala y me muera pronto…eso es lo único que quiero…

La pequeña hada se sobresalto, ante las palabras de su amo, siempre era lo mismo lo único que el chico rogaba era por su muerte, aunque ese deseo jamás se cumplía, no entendía como un chico que decía ser tan débil pudiera seguir con vida y aun teniendo esperanzas otros desde hace tiempo se hubieran rendido, quizás ellos mismos se hubieran quitado la vida, pero el joven de cabello verde no…el aun seguía respirando con solo una esperanza, volver a ver aquel que lo robo el corazón…

- Pero en cambio, si lo hago…ya no lo veré otra vez…Oh! Yoh como te extraño…-dijo con tristeza, ese sentimiento de ver al ser amado era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, ya que las demas esperanzas ya se las había llevado el viento…

Mientras tanto sin saberlo, muchos kilómetros alejado de la fortaleza de los soldados x, estaba un joven de unos 21 años el color de su cabello era castaño el joven se encontraba, en el pórtico de su hogar, mirando las estrellas como a el siempre le gustaba hacer, aunque en aquel instante estaba acompañado por tres de sus personas favoritas…su espíritu acompañante el samurai Amidamaru, su mejor amigo Manta y se pequeño hijo de 4 años Hannah, los 4 miraban las estrellas el pequeño chico que el joven castaño llevaba en sus brazos, se notaba inquieto como si algo le molestara, las estrellas no brillaban igual…al menos eso noto el pequeño chico…

- Papi las estrellas se miran diferentes…-dijo el pequeño que a pesar de su corta de edad, era un chico que se fijaba en los detalles quizás ese don lo había obtenido de su madre, aunque tambien tenia parte de su personalidad…la misma tranquila y despreocupada…

- Es cierto Yoh, Hannah tiene razón…-dijo un joven de cabellera rubia, al igual que el hijo de su amigo, mirando tambien aquel panorama lleno de estrellas…

- Debe ser por que hoy…hace 7 años atrás ocurrió algo que me marco para toda mi vida- dijo el joven con nostalgia, mientras cerraba sus ojos trayendo a su mente imágenes de aquel acontecimiento…

- Marco a papi…-el chico no sabia aun el significado de muchas palabras, así que las que dijo su joven padre para el eran desconocidas…

- ¿A que te refieres Yoh?- interrogo el chico de cabello rubio, el samurai también sentía curiosidad de saber que estaba ocurriendo…

- Hannah hijo, ve haber si la tía Tamao y mami, ya terminaron de preparar la cena…-la joven de cabellera rosada le gustaba, a pesar que se había vuelto novia del joven Oyamada, aun así siempre le gustaba ayudar en la cocina a la nueva esposa y madre Anna Kyoyama…

- Esta bien…- en eso el pequeño chico se fue corriendo a la cocina hacer lo que su padre le dijo…

Los acompañantes se impresionaron ante eso, ya que parecía que Yoh quería contarles algún secreto, secreto que no deseaba que su hijo se enterara…

- ¿Pasa algo malo amo Yoh?...-pregunto el espíritu, sabiendo que algo malo estaba ocurriéndole a su amo, ya que rara vez se comportaba tan misterioso…

- Es solo que no quiero que Hannah se entere…-dijo con algo de tristeza en su tono aunque con su siempre usual sonrisa…

- ¿Qué pasa amigo que quieres decirnos no quieres que se entere tu hijo?

Pregunto Manta, mirando a Yoh a los ojos el cual aun seguía mirando al frente contemplando el paisaje, que en el cielo se reflejaba, su pequeño hijo tenia razón esa noche era diferente las estrellas lo dictaban, al igual que su corazón…

- Es solo que 7 años tras tuve mi primer beso…- el joven de audífonos naranja se sonrojo, ante lo que había dicho al igual que el samurai y un poco su joven amigo…

- Te refieres a Lyserg no es verdad…-Manta estaba muy enterado del cariño tan intenso que Yoh sentía por Lyserg Diethel el ingles que era el dueño de su corazón…

- Así es…-dijo el joven con un suspiro mientras aun seguía mirando al cielo…-fue una noche como esta, en tierras norteamericanas donde lo bese, no se como pero me atreví hacerlo, fue un momento mágico no te imaginas fue maravilloso, mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte… de solo estar en ese roce…aunque yo queria mas y sentía que el tambien, le acariciaba las piernas suavemente ya que el era una persona muy delicada mi mano se encamino lentamente hasta ir poco a poco, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a su parte mas sensible, me dijo que no queria que continuara, se sonrojo lo se, quizás la oscuridad de la noche, no deja ver nuestros rostros con claridad pero se que lo estaba, ya que tambien sentía mis mejillas arder, por el intenso sonrojo que se pintaba en ellas, dijo que el queria entregarse, queria que su primera vez fuera especial, con alguien que lo amaba, y que el amaba…yo le dije que ese era yo, lo amaba tan intensamente, como nunca ame ni amare a nadie…pero aun así el me dijo que no estaba listo para hacerlo… yo lo comprendí, ya que sentí que alguna vez, nos fundiríamos en uno solo…en cuerpo y alma…pero…-el joven entristeció…-ese día jamás llego, luego el se unió a los soldados x, y después de que Hao intento matarme jamás volví a saber nada de el y hasta ahora aun sigo esperando, ese momento en que podremos estar juntos…-dijo con nostalgia y tristeza, el joven a su lado y su espíritu ambos, estaban muy sonrojados por lo que Yoh les había contado, ninguno de los dos sabia nada con tantos detalles…

- Yoh ¿No crees que haces mal pensando así? Bueno quizás lo amaste, pero ahora tu estas casado con Anna, y no me parece correcto que pienses en otra persona estando con ella…

- Lo se, pero es que no lo puedo evitar…a Anna siempre la vi, como un compromiso, una amiga, una buena amiga que se preocupa por mi, aunque jamás lo diga…pero ahora ella y yo estamos casados, tenemos un hijo y se que hago mal, pensando en el…aun después de tantos años que lo deje de ver, aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez, se que no es correcto pero eso me dicta mi corazón…-el chico cerro sus ojos…

- ¿Amo Yoh y le ha comentado algo del joven Lyserg a la señora Anna…?

- Claro que lo he hecho…-Yoh abrió sus ojos y miro al cielo nuevamente, no me gusta guardar secretos y menos a ella. Mucho antes de casarnos le comente del incidente con Lyserg y de que aun sentía algo por el…se que a ella le dolió mucho escucharlo, pero aun sabiéndolo acepto casarse conmigo, ya que ella me amaba…me ama y pensó que con el tiempo estando ambos separado me iba olvidar de el…y creo que el único que se olvido de mi, fue el…Lyserg… ya que jamás me busco, no me escribe nada…desde que se marcho a Inglaterra hizo su vida allá y yo tambien hice la mía…aunque aun sigo recordándolo…sigo amándolo…como la primera vez que lo vi…aun así a el no le importo y me olvido por completo, se quizás eso debería hacer pero…aun sigo amándolo…es algo que no puedo evitar…se que lastimo a Anna teniendo estos pensamientos, ¿pero que quieren que haga? con el corazón no se puede y la única figura que me trae es el rostro de Lyserg, aquellos tristes ojos verdes que jamás brillaban, creo que eso lo que me cautivo de el…su dolor…dolor que yo no tenia y queria aliviar…ambos éramos muy diferentes, yo un chico despreocupado, alegre con entusiasmo…y el..un chico con sed de venganza, con un corazón lleno de dolor y tristeza…quizás la razón por la cual me produjo, fascinación era que pensaba que solo yo podría aliviar ese dolor, curar esa tristeza…ya que desde que estuvo con nosotros el cambio, sus ojos comenzaron a tener brillo otra vez…y cuando lo bese por primera y única vez, el brillo en ellos se recobro por completo…me dio tanta alegria al ver aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida otra vez…pero ahora…ya es muy tarde para eso…

- ¿Yoh no te has puesto a pensar, que quizás lo que sentías por el solo era amistad, compasión? Bueno se que Lyserg sufrió mucho, y tambien nos hizo sufrir mucho a nosotros, pero aun así se que el era un buen chico…quizás no era amor lo que sentías por el…

- No lo se Manta, el tenia una cualidad especial de cambiar mi forma de ser…cuando estaba con Lyserg, el mundo no brillaba igual, al contrario todos sus colores eran mas vivos y solo por estar con el…todo brillaba con tanta vida que me gustaba y cada vez que lo acariciaba aunque sea la mejilla, todo mi ser se estremecía, queria mas…queria besarlo, llegar mas lejos con el…eso nunca lo he sentido con nadie…ni siquiera con Anna…y siento decir eso…- Yoh se sonrojo y sus ojos entristecieron en tristeza, no le gustaba engañar a las personas y menos a alguien que lo amaba tanto como su esposa Anna…

- Bueno Yoh, no se que decirte amigo, ya que dicen que el tiempo hace que olvides…. pero a ti eso no te ha servido…-dijo Manta con tristeza

- Lo se, he intentado olvidarlo borrar su rostro de mis recuerdos pero no puedo…no puedo…lo veo cuando cierro mis ojos, lo veo en mis sueños, en todas partes, es algo que no puedo evitar y me duele estarle ocultando esto a Anna…pero mi mente, mi corazón mi ser le pertenece a el…eso es algo que no puedo negar…lo sigo amando…lo amo como la primera vez que lo vi…

- Entonces Yoh, si lo amas tanto no piensas que debías de decirle eso a Anna y buscar a Lyserg, quizás el no haya podido regresar a Japón, ni comunicarse contigo…quizás la única forma en que lo olvides es hablando con el, y a pesar que el tenga o no a alguien a su lado, tu deberías hablar con el y aclarar las cosas, aclarar tus sentimientos…

- Ya lo he pensando, pero no me parece justo, ni para Anna, ni para Hannah, yo tengo una vida ya hecha, no puedo echarla a la basura solo por que me siento confundido…no seria justo para ellos…a ellos los quiero mucho y no me gustaría hacerlos sufrir…

- Amo Yoh, el joven Manta tiene razón, debería aclarar sus dudas ya que si esto continua, sus confusiones podría empeorar…-dijo el espíritu con preocupación…

- Ya lo se, pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada…intentare ser fuerte y olvidarlo…lo voy hacer…ya que el seguramente ya se olvido de mi y yo aun sigo pensando en el como un baka…no es justo para mi familia…ni para mi…

- Si crees que lo puedas lograr…

- Lo haré…si no lo consigo…-baja la mirada…-tendré que hablar con Anna y contarle mis confusiones…

- Ojala que logres lo que te propones amigo…ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees…

- Gracias pequeño…-Yoh sonrió…cuando de pronto interrumpiendo aquel momento, llego el pequeño Hannah corriendo a toda velocidad para avisar que la comida ya estaba lista…

- ¡Papi, ¡papi, mi mami y la tía Tamao ya terminaron de preparar la cena…-abrazando a su padre por la espalda el pequeño hablo…

- Que bien muero de hambre…-Yoh sonrió y cargo a su hijo mientras se dirigían dentro de la casa, para tomar sus alimentos siendo acompañados de Manta…

- Espero que Yoh logre aclararse así mismo, antes que sea muy tarde y esos sentimientos terminen dominando su vida…-pensó Manta mientras entraba a la casa…

Era cierto aquellos sentimientos estaban confundiendo cada vez mas a Yoh, ya que cada día, cada segundo, que pasaba sentía que amaba mas aquel chico ingles que le había robado su corazón…pero no era el único…en la fortaleza de los soldados, todos ya estaban dormidos, las luces habían sido apagadas y en una de sus habitaciones se escucho en medio de la oscuridad aun chico decir un nombre…

- Yoh…-dijo un joven de cabellera verde, dormido en su cama, en su tono se distinguía la tristeza y la necesidad de ver aquel que había nombrado…

Por el momento era difícil saber si ambos se volverían haber y si el infierno e que vivía el chico se terminaría alguna vez lo único que si era seguro que la vida seguía, que otro amanecer llegaría a tocar la ventana con barrotes, sin saber que clase de día lleno de sufrimiento seria ese…para el inocente que dormía sobre la cama…el chico debía tener esperanza, quizás marcos no fuera tan cruel…o quizás al despertar, despertaría en Inglaterra a lado de sus padres, esa era su única esperanza…sueño que jamás se cumpliría…o quizás…solo quizás…despertaría en los brazos de aquel joven castaño que aun seguía amando con mucha intensidad…como la primera vez…

**CONTINUARA……**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que les guste este fic…

HAO: Oigan adonde me metieron a mi Fifí-chan…-llorando como niño pequeño…

HOLLY: Tranquilízate Hao…aquí esta…-aparece Fifí-chan saludando con su mano a Hao…

HAO: Mi hermoso Fifí-chan pensé que te habías ido…

HOLLY: Solo era para el fic…

LYSERG: Seh ya deja de estar dramatizando tanto…

HAO: El único que siempre dramatiza aquí eres tu ingles…-aun abrazando a su espíritu de fuego…

HOLLY: Ya chicos…y gente como notaran este fic tendrá mucho sufrimiento espero que les guste…y el que mas sufrirá será Hao…-en tono suave para que el castaño no escuche…

LYSERG: Eso me encantara verlo…

HOLLY: Bue tambien lo haré con Lyserg…

HAO: Eso es algo que no quiero ver…no me lastimen a mi ingles o se las verán conmigo…

LYSERG: Oye aléjate de mi…-escondiéndose tras fifí…

HOLLY: Ra…bue gente espero que les guste el fic y que manden sus reviews…

HAO: Eso me da ánimos para seguir sin mi fifí…

LYSERG: No exageres que solo serán unos instantes…

HAO: Eternos minutos sin estar con mi fifí…

HOLLY: Gulp…-gotita al ver a Hao…-bueno gente nos despedimos…

YOH: Hasta la próxima…y no olviden de dejar reviews

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Miedo

"**CRAWLING"**

_Creeme, estos días sin ti causan miedo, sabes que es el oxigeno crece en el mar… creeme, si de pronto te digo lo siento, sabes bien que más que amarte eres mi necesidad… no me destruyas el mundo, el único mundo que tengo…_

_No solo soy el que habla, es mi alma que no puede más, tu adiós no puedes ser definitivo no yo necesito tu amor… _

_Miedo, siento miedo darme cuenta que no estás aquí me da miedo, yo me muero si no estás, puedo dejar de amarte…siento que lo siento, no te encuentro todo me sabe a ti, no te tengo y es difícil olvidar, todo me sale mal…_

_Creeme estar lejos de ti es mi destierro, es morir en el silencio y en la oscuridad, creeme que de mi vida tu eres mi mismo centro, solo di que no te llevas mi otra mitad… no me destruyas el mundo, el único mundo que tengo. _

_No solo soy el que habla es mi alma, que no puede más, tu adiós no puedes ser definitivo no yo necesito tu amor… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 2: "MIEDO"**

La mañana siguiente traería muchas sorpresas para todos los chicos, aunque todos lo que esperaban era que esas sorpresas, fuera para bien pero pronto descubrirían que ese día seria igual…o peor que los anteriores…

En la fortaleza de los soldados x, un chico aun dormía cubierto por algunas mantas, rasgadas por el tiempo… ya no calentaban tanto como antes, pero por el frió que hacia, era mejor tener esas mantas rotas que el cuerpo desnudo…aun así el chico temblaba de frió en medio de su sueño, en la habitación el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la respiración del joven, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente…extraño ya que generalmente lo hacia de una forma violenta despertando de una sola vez al joven…

- Maldito mocoso, solo sirve para dar problemas…-entrando a la habitación se escucho la voz de un hombre adulto, hablar de una forma llena de rencor hacían el chico que dormía por el momento pacíficamente en la cama…- pero aun así se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…- vocifero el tipo, cambiando su semblante lleno de odio a uno mas relajado lleno de ilusión…pero esa expresión estaba por terminar cuando el joven hablara…

- _I love_ Yoh-kun…

Dijo el chico con un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas, era obvio que el joven estaba teniendo un agradable sueño con el chico de cabellera castaña, pero para su mala suerte el tipo que estaba en la habitación, lo escucho… el cual abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, y su expresión relajada cambio drásticamente a una de odio y rencor, sus ojos parecían quemar por el odio que se reflejaba en ellos…el tipo se acerco al joven y lo tomo del cuello…esa repentina reacción hizo al chico despertar. Abrió sus ojos de una sola vez y encaro al tipo, reconociéndolo de inmediato…

- Se-se…se-ñor…Mar-cos…-dijo con voz temblosa aun mirando con terror al tipo, a pesar que su mirada era borrosa, tanto por la debilidad como por acabarse de despertar, el chico podía reconocer esos lentes cuadrados, la cabellera rubia y esos ojos llenos de odio donde sea, a un teniendo los ojos cerrados…

- Se-ñor…Mar-cos…-dijo el tipo en tono de burla mofándose del miedo del chico…-estupido mocoso…

- Haaaag….

Dándole un golpe directo al rostro, el chico fue lanzado de donde lo tenia Marcos sostenido de su cuello, hasta chocar contra la pared para luego caer al suelo…ese solo moviendo lo resintió todo su cuerpo tanto por las heridas que tenia, como por la debilidad que sentía…

-Yo, yo…snif…lo siento…-el chico no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, para que Marcos actuara de esa forma, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo mejor era mostrarse sumiso, así quizás no le fuera tan mal…grabe error…

- Callate no te dije que hablaras…IDIOTA…

- ¡¡Haaaag…!-dándole una patada en su estomago, el chico callo rendido a los pies de Marcos, retorciéndose del intenso dolor que sentía...seguramente ese solo moviendo ya le había roto un par de costillas, las mismas que ya tenia rotas desde hace tiempo…- snif…-el chico no sabia que mas hacer, pedir disculpas no sirvió de nada, lo único que podía hacer, era quedarse donde mismo sosteniéndose las partes adoloridas y nada mas…sin decir palabra ya que según se dio cuenta eso hacia enojar mas al tipo…

- Me las vas a pagar Diethel…

Tomando al chico de regreso de su cuello, Lyserg solo pudo sostenerse de las manos que lo apresaban y las lágrimas caían en incesantes caminos, mojando las manos de Marcos, sus sollozos ya no salían de su boca, la presión en su cuello le estaba cortando la respiración…

- Vas ha sentir, lo que se ganan los mocosos que traicionan a los soldados x…-el chico abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver al sujeto quitarse el cinturón que llevaba atado a la cintura…ya podía imaginarse que vendría luego…

- Por fa…vor…-haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar el chico intentaba calmar al sujeto, pero de nada servia, al solo escuchar su débil voz empeoraba la situación…

- CALLATE…

- Haaaag…-ahora le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo con su cinturón…pero esa sensación, iba hacer un dolor insignificante comparado al que estaba por sufrir…

- Ahora me vas cumplir, como el estupido bastardo que eres…-bajándose lentamente la cremallera del pantalón el chico no sabia que mas hacer, llorar ya no servia, suplicar empeoraba su situación…rogar, solo le trajo desgracias…entonces…¿que mas le quedaba…?

- Papi, mami…llevenme con ustedes…por piedad…-cerrando sus ojos, el chico hizo una petición, por el único medio que Marcos no podía interferir… sus pensamientos…pero ya era muy tarde para eso…su mas grande sufrimiento estaba por suscitarse…

- Me harás muy feliz…Diethel…-una malévola sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Lyserg la vio y eso solo le produjo aun mas terror…

No podía hacer nada, solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, sin hacer ningún moviendo sin siquiera decir alguna palabra solo esta, ahí sumiso ante lo que le quisiera hacerle Marcos, no tenia otra opción, sus fuerzas no eran muchas para luchar…quizás si contara con todas sus energías, seguramente pudiera vencer a Marcos pero…el estaba débil… muy débil como para si quiera huir…a pesar que la puerta estaba abierta… ¿de que serviría? Seguramente, si escapaba lo iban a capturar y su peor sufrimiento empezaría nuevamente…solo podía quedarse a esperar que el sufrimiento terminara…y nada mas…

- _Oh God_…

Unas leves palabras salieron de sus labios, y luego solo vio como Marcos se bajaba lentamente sus pantalones…sentía en solo ese acto unas inmensas ganas de vomitar…le daba repulsión ver a ese sujeto así...desnudo ante el…ante, un chico inocente de 20 años, que aun a pesar de su edad no había perdía su inocencia y no tenia malicia, solo queria ser feliz…pero esa felicidad se miraba muy lejos de ser alcanzada…

- Ahora veras lo que es bueno…- dijo con una sonrisa, pasando su lengua por su labios, ya podía saborear el momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo…

- Haaag…

Lanzando al chico a la cama, sus heridas, sus golpes y fracturas lo resintieron, pero eso no iba hacer nada comparado con el gran dolor, tanto físico como psicológico que estaba por sufrir…

- ¡¡¡HAAAAAAG!

Un estremecedor grito, se escucho recorrer toda la fortaleza de los soldados x, el sonido provenía del cuarto de un chico inocente, que estaba siendo juzgado como el mas cruel criminal sin siquiera serlo…los otros soldados compinches del líder Marcos, no se inmutaron al escucharlo…ya era muy común, así que simplemente siguieron con sus actividades…unos entrenando con sus Ángeles…otros desayudando y el resto simplemente recobrando el sueño que dejaron pendiente…

Pero como escuchando inconscientemente aquel estremecedor grito, que había sido el mas doloso que el joven ingles había dado, un chico de cabellera castaña y con unos audífonos color naranja, se despertó de una sola vez de su cama…sintió algo extraño recorrerlo…eso pudo percibir muy bien la chica que dormía a su lado…

- ¿Pasa algo Yoh?- La chica se preocupo, al ver a su esposo sudar frió, algo había sentido que lo tenia tan preocupado…

- No lo se, de pronto sentí como si alguien necesitara mi ayuda…-dijo el chico limpiándose un poco la cara de todo el sudor que había en ella…

- ¿Amo Yoh…?- llegando a la habitación, interrumpiendo aquel momento en que compartían la pareja, llego el espíritu del samurai Amidamaru muy agitado y preocupado tambien…al parecer el había percibido lo mismo que su amo…

- ¿Lo sentiste Amidamaru…?- dijo el joven interrogando a su espíritu, el cual su mirada se notaba muy preocupada…

- Así es… ¿que cree que haya sucedido?

- No se, pero sea lo que sea…espero que se solucione…-dijo el joven con tristeza…su esposa lo noto y lo único que hizo fue levarse de la cama para luego ponerse su chaqueta, ya que hacia bastante frió esa mañana y luego encaro a ambos…Yoh y Amidamaru…

- ¿No creen que deberían investigar?...-pregunto Anna, con su siempre tono frió como si lo que sucediera no le estuviera importando…a pesar que fuera todo lo contrario…

- No se…-dijo Yoh con tristeza…

- La señora Anna tiene razón…amo…deberíamos investigar los alrededores quizás haya problemas…-dijo el espíritu preocupado, mirando a su amo que se notaba confundido…había pasado, mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había usado sus poderes como shaman, pero aun así…si alguien estaba en problemas el tendría que ayudar…ya que sentía que ese alguien...estaba mas cerca de lo que suponía…

- Esta bien…-dijo con una sonrisa y colocándose al igual que su esposa una chaqueta color rojo…

- Podrías llevarte a Hannah contigo…

- ¿Ummm?...-el padre se impresiono, ya que si había problemas lo que menos deseaba era que su hijo se expusiera…

- El tambien es un shaman, y tiene poderes asombrosos, lo sabes bien…-dijo Anna mientras arreglaba un poco la cama…

- Si pero si pasa algo malo…el aun es un niño no sabe usar muy bien sus poderes…

- Jamás lo sabrás, si no lo intentas…-terminado de doblar las sabanas Anna hablo encarando a su esposo…

- Pero…

- Además el tiene la habilidad de sentir el caos, seguramente Hannah ya sintió lo mismo que ustedes…

- Esta bien…quizás las habilidades de Hannah, nos ayuden a dar con la persona que necesita nuestra ayuda…

Era cierto Hannah tenia poderes extraordinarios, a pesar de su corta edad ya los estaba demostrando, tenía la habilidad de poder controlar espíritus que no fueran suyos. Podía convocar a espíritus que hubieran buscado el descanso eterno…como su madre, tambien si se concentraban podía encontrar a personas con poderes espirituales…a pesar que un no tenia a un espíritu acompañante propio, sus poderes como shaman se demostraban muy bien…

- Llevate esto…-Anna le lanzo a su joven esposo una caja de color dorada…-no la sabrás si no es absolutamente necesario…te servirá muy bien si las cosas se ponen difíciles…-le dijo la Itako mientras le daba la espalda a Yoh…

- Gracias Anna…

Yoh se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras se encaminaba junto con su espíritu para cambiarse de ropa, cambiar a Hannah y marcharse. Tal vez en aquel lapso llegaba Manta y Mosque y los ayudaba en su búsqueda…

Luego del torneo de shamanes, Mosque se quedo en el mundo mortal viviendo a lado de Manta, convirtiendo al pequeño chico en un shaman, aun era muy inexperto y no podía usar muy bien sus poderes, pero a pesar de eso era muy poderoso tambien…

- Solo espero que logren salir con bien…-la chica miro por la ventana mientras ponía sus manos en oración, ella tambien lo percibió, se sentía un inmenso dolor, al igual que peligro…era obvio que un nuevo enemigo había despertado…- Cuídense…-dijo al viento, mientras cerraba sus ojos… sentía que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante… y no se equivocaba…

Muy alejado de la casa de los esposos Asakura, un chico de la familia Asakura corría lo mas veloz que podía para alejar a la multitud que estaba tras de si…

- Opacho tiene miedo señor Hao…-dijo un chico mientras era cargado por Hao acelerando aun mas el paso…

- No te preocupes, Opacho no nos alcanzaran…yo no lo permitiré…-dijo Hao mientras acelera su paso…

- ¡¡ATRÁPENLOS…!-grito uno de los aldeanos que tenia tras de si…

Toda aquella persecución se suscito, por que Hao intento robar unas manzanas de un puesto de frutas, las cuales aun llevaba escondidas entre su capa, luego que uno de los comerciantes lo cachara robado las manzanas…otro supo inmediatamente quien era…los Apaches y los soldados x, estaban ofreciendo una buena suma de dinero quien les entregara a Hao vivo o muerto y por ello se había formado la persecución…para obtener el dinero que ofrecían por la vida del shaman castaño…

- No dejen que se escapen…-grito otro sujeto, mientras tomaba un envase de vidrio y se lo lanzaba, a Hao cayéndole en la cabeza…

- Esta bien señor Hao…-Hao hizo una mueca de dolor, ante el objeto que lanzo el tipo…luego, casi al instante, un hilo de sangre bajo por su mejilla izquierda…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien…-hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír y tranquilizar al pequeño que llevaba en brazos, aunque el dolor en su cabeza era bastante fuerte…- doblaremos en esa esquina y seguramente ahí podremos perder a estos humanos…

Haciendo lo que dijo, cruzo en un callejón. Para su suerte había unos botes de basura, donde se escondió mientras la multitud pasaba…y así fue al poco tiempo de esconderse, entre aquellos botes la gente paso y no se percataron que dejaban atrás a su botín…la cabeza de Hao Asakura…

- Bien podemos estar tranquilos…-Hao rasgo un poco su capa y se vendo la cabeza que no dejaba de emanar sangre, el envase que le había caído, fue demasiado certero, le hizo una herida bastante profunda…

- Señor, Opacho siente mucho que ese hombre malo lo haya lastimado…-el que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido era Opacho, ya que fue precisamente el, quien dijo que deseaba comerse una manzana y toda aquella persecución se suscito por eso…por un par de manzanas que se iban a convertir en lo único que vieran sus ojos, si los hubieran capturado…

- No te preocupes estoy bien…-Hao estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para no hacer una mueca de dolor, ya en verdad aquel golpe le había dolido mucho…una sarcástica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al pensar en el dolor…jamás lo había sentido…nunca…pero ahora, que sus poderes como shaman estaba desapareciendo por completo, era vulnerable como cualquier humano…y lo sentía tambien…

- Opacho promete nunca pedir nada…-dijo el chico apenado, sabía que su señor estaba soportando el dolor porque queria preocuparlo…pero era obvio que la herida le causa grabe sufrimiento al ex–shaman de fuego…

- Tranquilo…ya no te preocupes, tu no tuviste la culpa de lo que sucedió…por el momento, nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que los ánimos se calmen…-dijo el chico castaño mientras se sentaba en el piso, muy bien escondido atrás de una latas viejas, botes de basura, y unos cartones. En ese sitio iba hacer bastante difícil, que los sujetos que estaban tras su cabeza, los descubrieran…

- _Hai_…-dijo el chico con tristeza, mientras miraba al suelo y al igual que su señor se sentaba en el piso…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Hao estaba preocupado por algo y eso se dio mucho antes de la persecución, que era lo que le molestaba a Hao, era obvio que no era la herida, su centro de preocupación, era otra cosa…Opacho lo conocía demasiado bien como para ignorarlo…

- ¿Qué le sucede señor?...-pregunto el chico, ya que al ver a los ojos al shaman, supo que había algo que le estaba incomodando…

- Antes que esos tipos nos persiguieran, sentí una extraña sensación…-comenzó Hao con su relato, y en cada palabra se le notaba lo preocupado que estaba…

- ¿Un aviso?...-sabiendo lo perceptivo que era Hao, Opacho supuso que era algo anuncio de peligro, dictado por el otro sentido de Hao…el sentido de shaman, que un no desaparecía por completo del cuerpo del castaño…

- No creo, es mucho mas que eso…-Hao se toco el corazón por un instante… era extraño, hacia tiempo que se le había olvidado que tenia uno…- es un sentimiento, que no puedo explicar…siento que alguien esta en problemas alguien que quiero mucho…pero aun así…no se quien pueda ser…han sido muy pocas personas a las que he querido y quiero…-Hao miro a otro lado, pensando en la traición a la que fue victima…

- ¿Cree que se trate del señor Yoh?- el chico pregunto algo temeroso, porque lo que menos le gustaba escuchar a su señor, era mencionar al joven de audífonos naranja…

- No es el…-dijo en tono serio-…es otra persona…es…- Hao cerro sus ojos y una imagen vino a sus pensamientos…-el ingles…-Hao abrió sus ojos de una sola vez y en ellos se notaba lo impresionado, que estaba por lo que acababa de decir…

Pero no se equivocaba en la fortaleza de los soldados x, un hombre adulto salía del cuarto del pequeño ingles, mientras ponía doble llave, antes de marcharse, en su rostro se formo una malévola sonrisa, había cumplido su cometido y estaba feliz por haberlo hecho…aunque…dentro de la habitación…donde estaba un chico sentado en el piso, sollozando su mas resiente desgracia, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, el chico solo podía abrazarse a si mismo, buscando de esa forma un podo de refugio…su mirada se notaba perdida…sus ojos parecía oscurecer aun mas que antes…

- Eres delicioso…Diethel…

Pasando su lengua por sus labios el hombre hablo había logrado su cometido, tanto tiempo espero hacer suyo al ingles hasta que al fin se le cumplió…aunque para el chico…eso era lo mas repugnante y horrible, que le pudieron haber hecho en toda su vida…el tipo se marcho, estaba feliz por su proeza… dejando atrás aun chico, que sollozaba muy lastimeramente por lo que le había pasado…

- Snif…-se escucho salir de sus labios un sollozo, lo que le acababa de hacer Marcos era lo mas atroz y terrible que se le puede hacer a una persona y mas aun chico inocente y puro como el…que ahora luego de ser abusado…se sentía sucio y despreciado…-¿por que me hacen esto?...pregunto muy levemente, no tenia las fuerzas para articular palabra…

Luego que Marcos lo lanzo a la cama y lo comenzó a tocar por todo el cuerpo…perdió el conocimiento, su debilidad era mucha como para siquiera estar despierto…pero luego lo recobro, en el peor momento…cuando iba hacer penetrado…y lo fue…lo fue…no pudo evitarlo…

En sus piernas corría lentamente una hilo de sangre, que salía desde su entrada…Marcos fue muy brusco con el…muy violento, con alguien mucho mas pequeño y frágil como el…su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un liquido viscoso, que al verlo el pequeño, le causaba repulsión ya que eso pertenecía a Marcos…de sus entrañas…solo de pensar que era de ese sujeto, le revolvía el estomago…pero de que nada servia sentirse de esa forma ya que el había pedido lo único que Marcos no le había quitado…su virginidad… pero ahora…ahora…el ya no lo era, al contrario era un ser sucio y repulsivo que no merecía vivir…pero a pesar de eso, seguía respirando no entendía por que lo hacia el ya no deseaba seguir con vida…

El ingles estaba guardando ese momento en que se entregara alguien, por primera vez por amor…pero en cambio se entrego a alguien…por la fuerza…no era justo…su mente, no podía encontrar una razón para justificar aquel hombre que había abusado de el, aunque la verdad era que no la había…no la había… a pesar de eso su mente seguía pensando…razonando, analizando el porque de aquello…y del porque…seguir con vida…y su única respuesta fue…

- Yoh…-dijo suavemente mientras perdía el conocimiento y quedando rendido en el piso…el cual estaba cubierto de mantas, las cuales alguna vez estuvieron en su cama…y ahora estaban manchadas de un color rojo y líquido viscoso por todas ellas…al igual que el frágil cuerpo que estaba sobre ellas…

El corazón del chico estaba destrozado, le habían robado algo que guardo por tanto tiempo…se lo habían arrebatado y luego de eso no se sabia, si el pequeño que se mostraba muy fuerte para aceptar su desgracia, se repondría luego del abuso al que fue victima…

Mientras tanto un grupo de 3 estaba buscando rastros del peligro que sintió Yoh, el shaman castaño, estaba tranquilo…despreocupado como siempre, aunque por dentro sentía un terrible dolor…un inexplicable e incesante dolor…que premia su corazón…

- ¿Papi?- Hannah estaba siendo cargado por su padre, mientras el shaman escuchaba música, pero al escuchar el llamado de su hijo se aparto los audífonos y lo encaro…

- ¿Qué ocurre sientes algo?...-dijo con una sonrisa…una muy fingida sonrisa, ya que en realidad no se sentía con ánimos como para formarla en sus labios…

- Si, esta sufriendo…-dijo el chico en su tono infantil mirando al frente…

- ¿Sufriendo quien?...-de pronto se escucho la voz de un chico de baja estatura de 20 años, su nombre Manta Oyamada…

- Le duele mucho…-el chico hablaba mientras, tenia sus ojos cerrados era como si en sus pensamientos mirara al joven del que hablaba…

- ¿De que hablas hijo?...-Yoh ya se estaba preocupando, por lo que decía su hijo…

- Estamos cerca…en la esquina…esta el…-dijo el pequeño, mientras señalaba que al doblar en una esquina, pasando por un lugar lleno de toda clase de vendedores estaba la persona a la que el pequeño Hannah se refería…

- ¿Amo Yoh de que esta hablando el joven Hannah?...-el espíritu del samurai, tambien estaba preocupado por las palabras del pequeño Hannah…

- Al llegar a la esquina lo sabremos…-acelerando su paso el chico sujeto mas fuerte a su hijo, ya que por la multitud de gente, iba hacer bastante difícil pasar…

- Esperanos Yoh…-corriendo al mismo tiempo, Manta se encamino como pudo entre la muchedumbre…

- ¿Tu crees que esto sea una buena idea?...-de pronto apareciendo atrás de Amidamaru, el cual tambien aceleraba su paso para no perder a su amo, apareció el espíritu de Manta… Mosque…

- No lo sabremos hasta que llegamos aya…-usando las mimas palabras que su amo el samurai hablo, pero esa no fue una buena respuesta para el forjador de espadas…

- Dios este al estar tanto tiempo con el chico, que ya se parece a el…-con una gotita Mosque, dijo aquello, mientras igual que Amidamaru aceleraba su paso para no perder a los chicos…

Luego de abrirse paso entre la multitud, muy difícilmente al fin llegaron a su destino, alejado de la muchedumbre había un callejón, y era ese mismo lugar donde el pequeño Hannah sentía la presencia…

- Hemos llegado…- dijo el chico señalando al frente, aun siendo sostenido por su joven padre…

- ¿Llegado a donde?...-Manta estaba inquieto ya que lo único que había en aquel lugar era basura…por lo menos eso era lo que veían sus ojos…botes de basura, cartones, latas viejas…en fin solo cosas inservibles…

- ¿Seguro que es aquí Hannah?...-Yoh tambien desconfiaba, que aquel lugar hubiera algo…Yoh bajo a su hijo, y lo encaro tomando al pequeño de sus hombros…el chico solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y señalo en uno de los lugares que habían 3 botes de basura…

- Es ahí papi…-dijo el chico señalando el lugar…

- ¿Aquí?...yo no veo nada…-acercándose al lugar Manta hablo, cuando de pronto…-Haaag…-alguien lo sujeto de su cuello…

- ¡¡MANTA!…-grito su espíritu seguido del resto, al ver como el sujeto tenia preso al chico…

- Cuando tiempo sin vernos…hermanito…-con una malévola sonrisa, Hao hablo mientras aun seguía sosteniendo al chico…

- Grrr Hao…-dijo Yoh, cambiando todo su semblante a uno de enojo…y tomando el mango a su espada Jarusame, la usaría si era necesario...misma posición había tomado el samurai, solo esperando las órdenes de su amo…

- ¿Por qué tan violento conmigo?...- Hao sonrió otra vez…a pesar del incesante dolor en su cabeza, aun así no podía dejar su orgullo y su sonrisa no era olvidada tan fácil…

- Grrr…-Yoh lo miraba con su rostro lleno de furia y rencor…-suelta a Manta…-exigió el shaman…

- De acuerdo pero no te pongas pesado hermanito…-soltando al pequeño de una sola vez el chico callo al piso sujetándose el cuello y tosiendo a mas no poder por el agarre que había sido victima…

- ¿Estas bien?...- preguntaron los tres casi aun sola voz, estaban muy preocupados por el joven... no sabían de lo que Hao era capas…Yoh esta a lado de su hijo, escudándolo con su cuerpo, pues Hao podía ser capas de hacerle daño al pequeño…

- ¿El es tu hijo?...-con otra sonrisa el shaman de fuego pregunto, como si se tratara de un buen amigo…

- No te le acerques…-Hao dio un paso al frente y eso hizo que Yoh se preparara mas para un ataque…

- Señor Hao…

De pronto atrás de Hao apareció, el pequeño Opacho el cual miraba preocupado a los chicos y a su señor notando que el hilo de sangre en su cabeza aun no cesaba y al contrario estaba bajando por su mejilla con mayor insistencia…

- Esta herido papi…-Hannah se había mantenido al margen de la situación, pero aun siendo escudado por su padre, se abrió paso entre las piernas de Yoh para ver al chico castaño…tan parecido a su padre…

Al mencionar que Hao estaba sangrando, Yoh abrió sus ojos en impresión, era obvio que algo terrible le había paso a su "hermanito" para que estuviera, en ese estado,…y tambien su semblante no era de lo mejor… había bajado mucho de peso…su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos no brillaban al contrario, se notaban triste…y aunque quisiera ocultar su tristeza, atrás de una sonrisa, se notaba muy bien que esa no era más que una fachada… ya que en realidad estaba muy preocupado y triste…

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?...-suavizando un poco su mirada, Yoh hablo mirando a Hao…el cual solo sonrió se toco un poco la venda atada a su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su hermano…

- Quieren mi cabeza Yoh…y no les importa si en su fin, me lastiman…-dijo el shaman, con una sonrisa como si lo que acaba de decir era motivo de risa…

Pero era todo lo contrario de lo que aparentaba, en realidad estaba muy preocupado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, la sangre no cesaba, la herida que tenia en la cabeza era bastante profunda como para que no dejara de bajar ese liquido rojo por su mejilla mojando su ropa…

- Tú te lo buscaste…-recobrando el aliento Manta, se levanto del piso y miro a Hao…

- ¿Estas bien?...-acercándose a su amo, el herrero hablo preocupado por el chico…

- Estoy bien no te angusties…-dijo Manta con una sonrisa hacia su espíritu…

- ¿Papi, ayudara al señor?…-jalando el pantalón de Yoh, el pequeño Hannah aclamaba por su atención, ya que en verdad el pequeño sabia muy bien que Hao necesitaba ayuda…aunque el ex-shaman de fuego fuera demasiado orgulloso como para pedirla…

- Opacho se los pide…-acercándose a los chicos, Opacho hizo reverencia su mirada se notaba lo preocupado que estaba…- ayuden al señor Hao por favor…-termino el pequeño sin quitarle la mirada a los chicos…

- No tenemos por que hacerlo…luego que casi mata a mi amigo Yoh… ¿estas loco?…-Manta estaba enojado y era bastante evidente que aun luego de 6 años, le guardaba mucho rencor a Hao…

- No necesito su ayuda…-dijo Hao en tono serio…-yo puedo arreglárselas solo…vamonos Opacho...-Hao se encamino lentamente al frente, pasando primero a Manta y delante de el estaba Yoh…para luego querer marcharse…

- Pero señor Hao…

- Papi…-poniendo una mirada preocupada el pequeño Hannah hablo, aun seguía jalando un poco los pantalones de su padre…el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hao…

- No necesito de ustedes…par de bak…haaa…-al llegar cerca de Yoh, Hao perdió el conocimiento y callo en los brazos de su hermano…

- Señor Hao…-el más preocupado era Opacho, jamás había visto a su señor tan débil…al igual que los demas se impresionaron al ver a Hao, desmayarse en los brazos de Yoh…

- Hao…

Dijo el joven de audífonos naranja, muy suavemente, al ver a su hermano desvanecerse y luego tenerlo en sus brazos sintió algo extraño, un dolor repentino en su corazón…era demasiado obvio que Hao estaba muy mal…su salud no era muy buena y a eso se debía su repentino desmayo…

- Lo ayudaremos…-dando un suspiro Yoh, ayudo a que Hao se acostara en el suelo…luego Yoh se quito su chaqueta color rojo, la doblo y se la coloco de almohada, atrás de la cabeza al shaman…

- ¿Pero amo Yoh el es su enemigo…?...-todos estaban impresionados, luego de tanto mal que les hizo Hao, lo que menos se esperaba era que fueran preciosamente ellos quienes lo tuvieran que ayudar…

- Quizás pero…aun así…el es mi hermano…-Yoh miraba a Hao preocupado, jamás se imagino que seria precisamente el, quien tuviera que ayudar aquel sujeto que casi acabo con su vida…

- Es hermano de papi…-Hannah al igual que los demas, estaba impresionado aunque el pequeño por otras razones…

- Si hijo…el es tu tío…-con una sonrisa el castaño hablo, y Hannah formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios, le había dado mucho gusto la noticia de saber que tenia un tío…- Manta, Amidamaru…Mosque…- Yoh llamo la atención de todos y los mencionado se acercaron a el…-se que debe parecerles, muy incomodo ayudar a Hao, pero…debemos hacerlo…a pesar del daño que nos hizo en el pasado, el es mi familia….es mi hermano gemelo y eso no puedo negarlo…debemos hacer algo para aliviar su dolor…

- ¿Crees que es lo correcto Yoh?...

- Si lo creo…y lo siento aquí…-señala su corazón…

- Para mi, eso es suficiente amigo…-dijo el chico formando en sus labios una sonrisa…

- _Arigato_…- Yoh formo en sus labios una agradecida sonrisa, mientras se dirigía con Hao, el cual estaba siendo acompañado por Opacho y Hannah…- lo llevaremos a la pensión…-dijo Yoh mientras tomaba a Hao y lo cargaba colocando al chico en su espalda…

- A Anna no le agrada esto…-dijo Manta con una nerviosa sonrisa…

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…andando…-acomodándose mejor a Hao, Yoh se encamino de vuelta a su casa…

- Opacho les agradece, mucho lo que hacen por el señor Hao…el lo es todo para mi…-con unas lagrimas en sus ojos el pequeño sirviente del shaman hablo…

- No te preocupes, Manta carga a Hannah por favor…

Sin olvidarse de la seguridad de su hijo, Yoh hablo, retomando su paso, y yendo por un sendero muy diferente, al que habían pasado evitando de esa forma la aglomeración de gente, ya que eran ellos preciosamente quienes querían la cabeza de su hermano…

- De acuerdo…-cargando en su espalda a Hannah, Manta obedeció lo que su amigo le pidió, emprendiendo el camino junto a Yoh…seguido muy de cerca de Opacho y los dos espíritus…- espero que Yoh sepa lo que hace…

Dando un suspiro luego de decir aquello pensó Manta, alcanzando al castaño y llegando junto a el…mientras Hannah a su espalda estaba muy divertido al ser cardado por su "Tío Manta"…

Mientras todo aquello sucedía a varios kilómetros lejos del lugar….en la fortaleza de los soldados, estaba un chico acostado en el piso, siendo consolado por su pequeña hada color rosado, su semblante no era nada bueno…desde que se desmayo, no volvió a despertarse ahora estaba temblando de frió…aunque la temperatura de la mañana hubiera subido, el cuerpo del chico temblaba tan fuerte, como si afuera estuviera cayendo nieve…lo que sea que le hizo marcos…(el hada lo ignoraba) le afecto mucho…lo sabia… tanto por ver el semblante tan deplorable de su amo, como por el hecho de que sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre y aun no deba de salir…unas lagrimas bajaron por el rostro del hada, se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amo…el cual empeoraba a cada minuto…

- _Help me Daddy Mommy_…-dijo muy suavemente aun en medio de su inconciencia, aclama ver a sus padres el hada lo sabia bien…

Pero ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar al chico, ni para traer a sus padres de vuelta, lo único que podía hacer, era esperar a que el chico despertara…así que simplemente se sentó en su hombro y le daba un poco de aire en el rostro con sus alas mientras a un las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…

El chico de cabello verde necesitaba ayuda para aliviar sus heridas, aunque por su condena, a la que era victima la pequeña hada no sabia si ayudarían a su amo…si Marcos se apiadaría del chico y le permitiría ayuda medica…solo el tiempo lo diría…

Mientras tanto el joven shaman castaño, que siempre disfruto de buena salud ahora era victima de los achaques de su debilidad y de su falta de poder…era vulnerable como todos…lo sentía…y su hermano se daba cuenta de eso tamben…estaba muy preocupado por la condición de Hao…necesitaba ayuda lo antes posible y que mejor ayuda que su viejo amigo Fausto el doctor de shamanes…a el no le incomodaría, ayudar a un prófugo de la justicia, con solo que Yoh se lo pidiera… el y su esposa Alisa lo ayudarían…solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, para su suerte la casa de ambos esposos estaba cerca de la suya así que podría atenderlo en la pensión…pero tenia que ser rápido ya que su condición empeoraba a cada segundo…

- Resiste…-se escucho la voz suplicante de Yoh mientras volteaba su rostro, encarando al rostro de Hao, el cual formo al instante de perder el conocimiento una mueca de dolor…

Solo el tiempo diría si los chicos, lograrían salir con vida de ambos casos muy diferente y difíciles a la vez…Lyserg por un lado con grabes daños físicos…como psicológicos y seria este ultimo, el que tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar…

Hao por su parte por la falta de alimento, al que expuso su cuerpo por tantos dias, sufría de debilidad y ese fuerte golpe empeoro su situación…cuando despertara el único dolor que sentiría, seguramente aparte del físico… seria su orgullo, el cual estaba muy dañado desde hace tiempo…

Había que esperar si ambos pacientes…podrían sobrevivir y enfrentarse a su destino con valor, y resignación. Por difícil y negro que se miraba el futuro, tendrían que ser fuertes… si querían encontrar alguna vez…su felicidad…

**CONTINUARA………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente bien aquí, esta otro capitulo para esta semana…

HAO: Hey y mi fifí…?

HOLLY: Bueno Hao-kun como por tu actuación en el fic, pos le pedí a mi faraón que lo cuidara…

HAO: ¿NANI?

YAMI: Tranquilo Haito tu fifí y yo nos llevamos muy bien…-aparece el espíritu de fuego atrás de Yami comiendo junto a e palomitas de maíz…

HAO: (Sombrita negra) Ya me dejo solo y triste…fifí…por favor dime que tu adiós no es definitivo, mi fifí querido…-fifí solo lo mira y sigue comiendo palomitas junto con Yami…

YAMI: Veo que aun sigue actuando no es así Fifí…-el espíritu asiente…- la actuación de todos estuvo buena, aunque actuamos mejor los de YGO…

HOLLY: Yami? Todos actúan bien…bueno gente hay un anuncio que quiero hacerles…

HAO: Que mi fifí ya me traiciono…

YAMI: Ra eso no es nuevo…

LYSERG: Pobre incauto…

HAO: Inglecito ven y consuelame…

LYSERG: Estas loco…?

HOLLY: Bueno he recibido un como… lo podrid llamar anuncio, aviso…advertencia…bueno como quieran llamarlo de una lectora…que no diré el nombre, pero si lee esto sabrá muy bien quien es…**que me quiere borrar el fic…**

HAO: Que? Por que acaso actuó tan mal…

LYSERG: Bueno nadie te lo decía por que son buena gente…

YAMI: Hey el faraón, que soy yo…dijo que estos actúan bien…y eso que no lo digo muy a menudo… (Aun comiendo palomitas de maíz)

HOLLY: Bueno pero aun así, al parecer esta persona esta en desacuerdo con el argumento del fic y por eso mismo me quiere borrar…**y si eso quiero avisarles que si eso pasa subiré el fic, tendré que subir este fic en mi homepage**…**su link sale en mi bio**…así que si esta lectora tiene éxito y me borran pues sacare un anuncio y avisándoles que subiré mi fic en mi page, pero mientras eso no ocurra seguiré subiendo mis chapter en FF…

HAO: Que no triunfe, tengo que conseguir el cariño de mi fifí…

LYSERG: Oh God que patético…

YAMI: (Gotita) Concuerdo contigo…

HOLLY: Bueno eso les queria avisar aun no es oficial que me borren mi fic, pero si eso ocurre les avisare cuando llegue el momento…a pesar que no he violado ninguna regla…pienso yo… aun así solo por el argumento de hacer sufrir acierto chico ingles, me quieren borrar el fic, bueno no es justo, pero si logra esta lectora logra borrármelo al resto de lectores que les interesa seguir la historia, ya saben la subiré en mi page…el link esta en mi bio…pero por el momento sepan que hay Holly Motto en la sección de shaman king para rato…jijij…bueno ya dejamos alado las malas noticias y mejor pasemos a muy buenas noticias los reviews…

YAMI: Han sido varios… muchos para ser sinceros…

HAO: Bueno es que yo le doy ese toque especial al fic…

LYSERG: Seh seguramente por eso nos quieren borrar…-gotita mirando a Hao aun con su estelita negra…

HAO: Oye?...

YAMI: Concuerdo con el ingles…-señalando a Lyserg junto con Fifí…

HAO: Oh mi fifí, ya me lo robaron…TT…

HOLLY: Gulp, bueno les agradecemos a todas las lectoras que han mandado RR…son muy amables, nos alegra que el fic les este gustando esto nos impulsa a seguir, y aunque a cierta gente no le gusta del todo el fic…pos yo escribo para quien le guste…jijij…y no me van a vencer con solo una advertencia…

YAMI: Así se habla nena…

HOLLY: Bueno pasemos a los reviews…Ra si que hemos recibido muchos…8 en una semana estamos emocionados, de que les encante el fic…

LYSERG: Bueno nos alegra mucho saber que nuestra actuación les gusta…

HOLLY: Invitaremos a Yoh-kun a agradecer los reviews…bueno lo iba hacer Hao-kun…pero esta indispuesto…-Hao lloraba como niño chiquito por Fifí…

YOH: (Sonrojado) que gran honor…bien muchas gracias por enviar reviews esto nos impulsa a seguir con nuestro trabajo, bien agradecemos los reviews enviados por…Alejamoto Diethel, Kami Hao, Dark Alice, Valsed, Nethed, Lady-Amaltea, Shiroi Tsuki y SakuraLyserg, muchas gracia por escribir y esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Ra debo admitirlo no lo hace tan mal…-sigue comiendo palomitas de maíz junto con fifí

HOLLY: Bueno pasemos a los reviews…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HAO: Le damos las gracias a esta chica por escribir…

LYSERG: Y ni lo tomes tan en serio, no me importa el sufrimiento…

HAO: El ingles si que es valiente…

YAMI: Mas que tu eso se ve a leguas

HAO: Oye roba espíritus…

YAMI: A mi ni me, culpes yo solo te lo estoy cuidando

HAO: Por que me dejaste mi fifí

HOLLY: Ya Hao-kun, bueno de no seguir haciendo sufrir a Lys…huy eso no ocurrirá por lo menos no aun...

HAO: Pobre baka ingles

LYSERG: Sape a Hao…-callate…

HAO: Soy golpeado maltratado y reprimido…-mas sombrita negra

YOH: Creo que tu te los buscas Hao

YAMI: Seh…- aun con su tazón de palomitas de maíz y mirando divertido a Hao…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos

LYSERG: Sayonara

**KAMI HAO:**

HAO: Chica sálvame de mi sufrimiento, mira que me pegaron feo con una botella…-llorando cómicamente…

LYSERG: Pido que le vuelvan a pegar…XD

HAO: Malo… . …

YAMI: Eso no estuvo tan mal, aunque esa escena la tuvieron que hacer muchas veces

HOLLY: Bueno es que Hao-kun no se queria dejar golpear

HAO: Y ese cretino me la debe...-saca de la nada una docena de botellas y segué a todos los extras que le hacían de multitud

YOH: Bro deja a los chicos…-Hao no lo escucha sigue con su trabajo- por dios…-mano en la cara…

HOLLY: Gulp-mirando a Hao- Ra bueno chica y de no hacer sufrir a Haito…pos eso no te lo prometo…

YOH: Hao déjalos ya…

HAO: _Lie_…-sigue persiguiéndolos

YAMI: Vaya esto se pone bueno- se sienta en el piso seguido de fifí-chan

HOLLY: Bueno le espera mucho sufrimiento en verdad, y lo de Yoh pos… el se caso con Anna-san, por que en realidad el sentía algo por ella, aunque descubrió que no era amor muy tarde, ya ella estaba esperando a su hijo y no pudo decir nada del amor que siente por Lys, por ello ha cayado todos esos años y como tambien piensa que Lyserg lo olvido, pos el quiere hacer lo mismo aunque su corazón le dice otra cosa…

YOH: Hao por dios…

HAO: Lie…

HOLLY: Hao-kun cuidado con…-se escucha un sonido de todas las botellas cayendo al piso y los extras salen bien librados…-con la pared…creo que es tarde…bueno chica nos despedimos y bueno de que Hao encuentre al amor de su vida…pos eso lo sabrás muy pronto, aunque tengo ciertos planes para el castaño…jijijiji…bueno me despido…

HAO: Gracias por escribir…XX- se desmaya

YOH: Bro te dije que esto no te iba a atraer nada bueno…Gulp…

YAMI: Que divertido esta todo esto…

LYSERG: Bueno ha decir verdad tiene razón Yami-san…

HOLLY: Nos despidos hasta la próxima y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**DARK ALICE:**

HAO: Otra chica que nos admira…

YOH: No lo dijo Hao…-gotita

HAO: No tienen que decirlo para saberlo

YAMI: Seh lo que digan…-se recuesta sobre fifí…

HAO: Faraoncito…-le sale una venita

HOLLY: No me vayas a maltratar a mi faraón Hao-kun

HAO: Gulp-sombrita negra

YOH: Te lo ganaste hermano

LYSERG: No lo defiendas Yoh-kun

HOLLY: Y muchas gracias por decir que escribo bien, pero que haría yo sin actores tan buenos como estos…

YAMI: Seh…aunque los de YGO somos mejor…

HOLLY: Todos son muy buenos actores Yami…bueno chica nos despedimos y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YOH: Besos…

**VALSED:**

LYSERG: Hola que gusto encontrarte por aquí…

HAO: Seh aunque es mucho dolor para mi…y pobre inglecito donde esta Marcos hoy lo mato

YAMI: Eso quiero verlo…-mira como Hao levanta su puño y busca a Marcos el cual estaba escondo atrás de los telones…

LYSERG: Oye deja a los actores en paz

HAO: Te estoy defendiendo

LYSERG: No quiero que lo hagas…

HAO: Sombrita negra…-malo

HOLLY: Gulp, bue 5 años de pan y agua, seh quizás exagere mucho con eso…pero calma ya le darán otra cosa que comer al ingles

LYSERG: Que bueno que ya me fastidio comer lo mismo

HOLLY: Bueno tu solo sigue leyendo y sabrás todo lo que deseas por el momento nos despedimos…

YAMI: Sayonara, que conste solo soy un invitado sorpresa…-se recuesta mas sobre fifí

HAO: En otra palabras un colado…

YAMI: Te ignorare…-cierra sus ojos

LYSERG: Bueno hasta la próxima

**NETHED:**

LYSERG: Hay que bueno te gustara la nuestra actuación, espero encontrarte por aquí otra vez

HAO: Bueno no puedes llevarte el crédito solo tú…

HOLLY: En realidad todos tienen parte del crédito actúan bien…

YAMI: Bueno a veces…

HOLLY: En fin muchas gracias por leernos chica, y mucha suerte en tus vacaciones diviértete mucho…

HAO: Nos traes un recuerdo…

YOH: Bro no seas pidiche…

HAO: Que tiene de malo…TT

YAMI: Seh diviértete mucho y hasta luego…

HOLLY: Sayonara y mucha suerte…

**LADY-AMALTEA:**

HAO: Chica ayúdame a quedarme con mi ingles…

LYSERG: (Gotita) Oye yo jamás he sido tuyo, así que no estés inventando…

YOH: Seh deja de molestar a Lys-chan

YAMI: Que interesante triangulo amoroso…

HOLLY: Bueno chica tu sigue leyendo y descubrirás con quien se quedara el ingles…jijij no adelantare nada…

HAO: Yoh no te metas en esto

YOH Siempre estas molestado a Lys-chan por que?

HAO: No lo molesto…

LYSERG: Si lo estas haciendo…

YAMI: Que divertido se pone esto…oigan se me acabaron mis palomitas…-fifí se levanta del piso y corre a la cocina para prepararle mas palomitas a Yami…- que buen servicio…

HOLLY: jijij….bueno nos despedimos y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…sayonara…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HAO: No es cruel el libreto? me dieron con una botella en mi cabecita…me haces cariñitos Shiroi-chan…? porfis…-poniendo ojitos emocionados…

YOH: Dios deja de exagerar bro…

LYSERG: Generalmente el siempre esta exagerando…

YAMI: Bueno aunque le sirve mucho en su actuación…-llega fifí con un delantal y las palomitas para Yami con un refresco…-arigato mi amigo…

HOLLY: jijiji…bueno de hacer sufrir a tu Hao chica…-en tono suave…-gomen pero eso si va ha pasar…

YAMI: Jajaja eso será grandioso verlo…-se vuelve a recostar sobre fifí-chan…

HAO: Que alguien me diga como puedo reconciliarme con mi fifí…ya que ni siquiera se que le hice…Uuuu…

YOH: tas perdido bro…

HAO: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo hermano, siempre se que puedo contar con tus maravillosas palabras de aliento…-sarcasmo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica y de sacar mas fic…pos he sacado, varios pero en la sección de YGO que es mi especialidad, pero quise excursionar en la sección de shaman king y helo aquí es mi primer fic de SK y le ha ido bastante bien, toy feliz…

HAO: Gracias a mi sufrimiento…

LYSREG: Oye yo tambien sufro acabo de ser abusado…

HOLLY: Bueno todos sufren a su manera creo…en fin nos despedimos…

HAO: sayonara y muchos besos para Shiroi-chan…

**SAKURA-LYSERG:**

HAO: Que horrible sufrimiento mi cabecita y yo lo resienten…

YAMI: Ra deja de estas exagerando…-comiendo palomitas de maíz recién hechas…

HOLLY: Bueno tiene razón…TT a su manera es su sufrimiento tambien…-le roba palomitas de maíz a Yami…

HAO: Oigan no se estén burlando…-puchero…

LYSREG: Oye y yo que? solo paso llorando…me quedare seco y ya no podré hacerlo mas…

HAO: Oye no exageres eso no ocurrirá…aunque quiero apapachos de mi fifí…-mira a fifí quien lo ignora y solo mira a Yami…- me lo robaron…TT…

YOH: Tranquilízate bro lo recuperaras en otra ocasión…

HAO: Callate no ayudas…

HOLLY: Jijij tienes razón chica, lo de ver sufrir a Hao no se ve muy a menudo por eso quise hacer un fic diferente que contuviera un poco de su sufrimiento y no solo de Lyserg…

YAMI: Bueno se que el ingles, es el único que siempre anda sufrimiento…

HOLLY: Seh en general y Hao es el malo que hace sufrir, pos esta vez le toco a Hao sufrir…

HAO: Me gusta mas la inmunidad y hacer sufrir yo…TT…

HOLLY: Bueno Hao-kun tendrás que acostumbrarte…

YOH: Seh hermano lo harás bien…

HAO: Yo siempre hago todo bien…

YAMI: Seh esta soñando no es verdad…-a fifí quien asiente...

HAO: Hasta mis más oscuros secretos le contó ya…-más sombrita negra

HOLLY: Ya no te pongas triste Hao-kun…bueno por el momento nos despedimos, esperamos que te haya gustado el chapter de esta semana y ojala te encontremos por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Muchas gracias a todas las que han mandado un reviews y síganlo haciendo que solo así nos impulsa a seguir adelante…

LYSERG: Son muy valiosos para nosotros…

YOH: Hasta la próxima…

HOLLY: Esperemos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Que fue de ti

"**CRAWLING"**

**CAPITULO 3: "QUE FUE DE TI"**

_Perdona si hago de cuenta que no te he perdido, me duele aceptar que ya no estás conmigo y no puedo dejar de pensar sólo en ti… _

_No sé si algún día, sabrás que te llevo conmigo, la vida no tiene razón ni sentido y me puedo morir si no estás junto a mí… _

_Tengo tanta sed de ti, que me cuesta respirar o será que en mi delirio te amo más y más…. _

_Están lloviendo estrellas en esta habitación, mojan de llanto mi corazón… están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí y me pregunto, que fue de ti... Que fue de ti... _

_Quisiera llevarte muy dentro y llegado el momento, entrar en el fondo de tus sentimientos y ver si te pasa lo mismo que a mí… _

_Si acaso al estar junto a ella, le dijeras mi nombre y estando en sus brazos, mis besos escondes, recuerda las noches de amor que vivimos…_

_Tengo tanta sed de ti, que me cuesta respirar o será que en mi delirio, te amo más y más… _

_Están lloviendo estrellas en esta habitación mojan de llanto mi corazón, están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí y me pregunto, que fue de ti... Que fue de ti... _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Yoh corría lo mas veloz que podía, cargando a su hermano en la espalda, A su lado su amigo Manta el cual cargaba al pequeño Hana mientras seguían su paso, el shaman castaño se preguntaba, que le había sido de Hao luego que amenazo con quitarle la vida, debió haber sido algo terrible para que el shaman estuviera en tal mala condición…

Yoh había escuchado que los soldados x abrieron el portal de babilona, portal que tantas veces escucho al ingles mencionar y al abrirlo su hermano, había perdido a su espíritu acompañante el poderoso espíritu de fuego, se fue de su lado para siempre. Yoh pensó, que el shaman encontraría la forma de regresarlo pero ahora que lo encontró luego de tanto tiempo, Yoh sentía el poco poder espiritual que le quedaba a Hao, se daba cuenta que el shaman de fuego jamás encontró como devolver a su espíritu al mundo mortal y seguramente debido a eso, Hao estaba en tal mal condiciones, sintiéndose seguramente un fracasado…

Para Hao fifí-chan se había convertido en nada mas que un recuerdo, recuerdo que jamás podría tener con el nuevamente…recuerdo, que se hacia borroso y vago… recuerdo que se estaba desvaneciendo con el viento, al igual que sus poderes como shaman…

- Yoh?- Llamo el joven Oyamada su amigo el cual con un "Umm?" dio paso para que continuara con sus preguntas…-tu crees que Hao se recupere?- pregunto el chico con preocupación, ya que era bastante obvio que el shaman castaño estaba muy mal y no era solo la herida en su cabeza que le estaba afectando, había algo mas, algo que ambos chicos desconocían

- Espero que lo haga Manta- dijo el castaño con un notorio, tono de preocupación

- Amo Yoh?- Ahora fue Amidamaru que llamo la atención de Yoh

- Dime?- siguiendo su paso Yoh dejo que su espíritu siguiera con su pregunta

- Usted cree que aquel sentimiento, que sentimos en la mañana fue por su hermano?

Yoh abrió sus ojos en impresión, era cierto aquella sensación extraña que recorrió su cuerpo, no fue precisamente por Hao, en realidad por el no sintió absolutamente nada, aquel sentimiento fue por otra causa, causa hasta el momento desconocida…

- No lo se…- fue la única respuesta que encontró el shaman, ya que en realidad desconocía la fuente de aquel sentimiento tan extraño que sintió hacia solo unas horas…

- Ya veo, quizás cuando su hermano se recupere podremos descubrirlo- dijo Amidamaru sabiendo que por el momento la prioridad, para Yoh era Hao y nada mas

- Yoh, Hana se quedo dormido…

Yoh volteo hacia el chico y observo lo que acaba de señalar su amigo Manta, su pequeño hijo, estaba inmerso en el país de los sueños era de esperarse, ya que Hana aun era muy joven, que aun no tenia experiencia en usar sus muy bien poderes, por tanto se agotaba mas fácilmente…

- Eso es lo mejor, debe estar agotado…-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa aun siguiendo su paso

Mientras que la casa del joven Asakura, las chicas residentes de aquel lugar estaban preparando la comida para cuando los hombrecitos de la casa hicieran su aparición, aunque en esta ocasión estaban teniendo ciertas visitas que hacia tanto tiempo Yoh no veía…

- Extrañe tanto Japón…- se escucho la voz de una chica de 17 años, mientras miraba emocionada a su hermano que estaba alado de su pareja, el cual no parecía estar muy a gusto en aquella poción en medio de ambos hermanos…

- No debiste de irte tanto tiempo a Norteamérica Pilika…- reclamo el hermano de la chica mientras la miraba y ella no hizo más que sonreír

- Me encanta ese país….además sabes que en ese lugar esta mi novio y no puedo dejarlo tanto tiempo solo- le sonrió la chica- tu sabes muy bien de eso no es verdad hermano?- dijo la chica con malicia y el chico no hizo mas que sonrojarse, al igual que su pareja el cual no soporto mas se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al patio a tras de la casa

- Moleste a Tao-san?- pregunto la joven inocente ya que la broma era para su hermano no para su pareja

- No creo, déjalo Len siempre se comparta de esa forma- Dijo el chico peliceleste, mirando a la joven a un con un pronunciado sonrojo pero tambien una sonrisa para tranquilizarla…

Mientras tanto el chico de china, se dirigió a la parte trasera precisamente donde estaba el pórtico del lugar se sentó en el piso de madera, cruzando sus piernas y observando aquel paisaje hacia tanto que no veía aquel panorama lleno de paz, que solo en la casa de su amigo Yoh se refleja…

Luego de que el torneo de shamanes se cancelará el y su pareja Horo-Horo se mudaron a China donde el joven Tao, tenia sus negocios los cuales debía encargarse luego de la muerte de su padre, su hermana tambien le ayudaba a atenderlos, aunque no siempre ya que su hermana tenia sus propios compromisos, con su nuevo esposo irónico era otro de sus amigos y el chico menos confiable para el…Ryo con su espada de madera, para Len no fue una grata la noticia de saber que su querida hermana, se casaría con ese tipo, pero ahora no habría nada que hacer ya que Jun tenia dos hijos con el una niña y un niño de 4 y 5 años sus nombres Ren para el niño y Jenny para la niña, los, ellos al igual que el joven Hana Asakura tambien eran shamanes y aunque aun no tenían espíritus acompañantes, demostraban sus poderes muy bien, el niño heredo los poderes de su madre era Taoista y muy bueno en ese arte con el tiempo se esperaba que fuera tan bueno, como su madre y su abuela madre de Jun…

La niña, heredo los poderes de su padre a veces utilizaba de forma esporádica a su espíritu Tokaguero, no muy bien aceptado de su parte de su padre, tambien sin quererlo había heredado la personalidad un tanto fría de su tío Len, para el ambos eran sus sobrinos favoritos aunque tuvieran un padre tan inmaduro queria demasiado a su hermana y ese mismo cariño sentía por sus sobrinitos y quizás aunque Len fuera demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, tambien le tenia cierto aprecio a Ryo ya el trataba como una reina a Jun…

- Tokio ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vi, que ya ni lo desconozco…

Dijo el joven mientras se apoya en la pared cerraba sus ojos y traía a su mente viejos recuerdos, de cuando el y los demas estaban juntos y buscaban con afán la aldea apache, sonrió un poco al recordar las constantes discusiones que tenia con el chico Ainu, sin imaginar que al conocerlo a fondo terminaría enamorándose de el…

- Si esos eran muy buenos tiempos…

Pensó en verdad extraña tanto aquellos tiempos, que compartieron juntos, ahora cada quien había hechos sus vidas y estaban separados, aunque a veces se escribían o hablaban…. con otros como con cierto chico ingles jamás supieron noticias y eso lo resentía tanto Len como los demas aunque cada quien por motivos diferentes…

- Me pregunto que habrá sido de Diethel-kun …-dijo con algo de nostalgia, mientras habría sus ojos y miraba el cielo el cual tenia unas cuantas nubes blancas que eran guiadas por el viento, hacia el horizonte…-según sabia Yoh y el estaban muy enamorados, que habrá pasado para que todo aquel amor que decían tenerse terminara?- era cierto todos sabían lo que Yoh y el chico ingles, le robo el corazón he igual que todos nadie se explicaba como Lyserg pudo desaparecerse de lado de Yoh y olvidarse tan rápido del castaño como para ni siquiera escribirle una carta…-quizás se enamoro he hizo su vida en Inglaterra- era la explicación que encontró a su pregunta- aunque por que no nos escribe acaso no somos dignos de una carta?- sin olvidar su personalidad arrogante el chico hablo…

Y tenia razón nadie se explicaba como un chico que demostró ser un buen amigo claro antes de unirse a los soldados x y luego que se separo de ellos, siempre demostró ser un buen amigo entonces por que se desapareció y los olvido tan fácil, entonces la única repuesta estaba… que la amistad que le demostraron al ingles, no significo nada para el…o había algo mas…algo que todos desconocían… era todo un misterio…misterio que por el momento nadie tenia respuesta…

- Señorito?- interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico, apareció su espíritu acompañante Bason en forma de una peculiar bolita roja, mientras flotaba a un lado de su amo

- Dime?- dijo el chico encarando al espíritu

- Usted cree que hicimos bien venir a Japón?- pregunto el espíritu un tanto preocupado, sabiendo muy bien todos los compromisos importantes que Len dejo pendientes en China…

- Si lo creo…- dijo el joven en tono despreocupado mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente

- Me alegra, ya que yo estoy muy contento de regresar al lugar donde hicimos amigos por primera vez…

Ese comentario hizo que el joven de china abriera sus ojos de una sola vez y encara a su espíritu ya que no le había agradado mucho, lo que menos le gustaba admitir era que Yoh y los demas habían cambiado su vida…

- _NANI_!- dijo impresionado por lo que Bason había dicho, pero fue interrumpido por cierto alboroto que estaba sucediendo en la sala…

- POR DIOS!- se escucho el grito de la chica peliceleste, eso hizo que Len se levantara de su lugar tomara su lanza fuertemente entre sus manos y se preparara a un ataque ya que ese grito fue de peligro…

- Que fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Horo-Horo mirando a Yoh quien cargaba a Hao, acompañado de Manta quien traía a Hana y a su lado estaba cierto pequeño de capa roja, compañero fiel de Hao

- Que sucede…?-de pronto salio Anna acompañada de Tamao al escuchar los gritos y el alboroto-no pude ser…-dijo en un susurro aquel sujeto que su esposo traía no era una de sus personas favoritas…

- Lo siento Anna, pero Hao necesita de ayuda…- dijo Yoh bajando a su hermano y acomodándolo mejor en un sofá…

Len llego a la acción preparado a atacar si era necesario, pero al darse cuenta que no había peligro bajo su arma y observo al visitante de largo cabello castaño y en ese instante volvió a tomar posición de ataque, ya que conocía muy bien como era Hao, no se había dando cuenta que de la cabeza de Hao no dejaba de emanar sangre…

- _LIE_!- le grito Horo-Horo interponiéndose entre el shaman castaño, ya que veía Hao, estaba en mal estado de salud y un ataque no seria lo mejor que podría recibir

- Que rayos te pasa Ainu?- le dijo Len enojado al ver la reacción de su _Koi_ sin percatarse lo mal que se notaba el castaño

- Dios que no ves lo mal que esta Hao…-le dijo el chico y fue cuando Len miro al shaman…no dijo palabra solo bajo su arma y no hizo mas…

- Len que gusto verte…- dijo Yoh, mientras le colocaba una almohada en la cabeza a Hao y Manta ya estaba prendido del teléfono hablándole al doctor, luego de que coloco al pequeño Hana en otro de los sillones

- Me quieres explicar que pasa aquí…?- pidió una explicación Anna, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba seriamente a Yoh, el cual no hizo más que poner su risa nerviosa, al tener la mirada tan severa de su esposa sobre si

- Hao esta en mal estado Anna y no podía dejarlo morir- dijo el Yoh, cuando el pequeño Opacho amplio mas la explicación…

- Unos hombres malos, atacaron al amo Hao y a Opacho, por eso mi señor esta así…- explico el pequeño, solo que esa explicación no fue muy convincente para la rubia

- Mas te vale que tu señor Hao- sarcasmo- no se atreva hacerle nada a mi familia o si no…

La chica toco su collar color azul que llevaba al cuelo y al hacerlo aparecieron ante ella sus dos espíritus acompañantes, dos demonios uno de color rojo y el otro azul, conocidos como Zenki y Goki, al ver a los dos demonios el que se puso mas nervioso fue Yoh, ya que el era el que estaba mas cerca de Hao si la rubia les pedía atacar el que saldrá afectado seria el…

- Por dios Anna cálmate…-dijo Yoh mas nervioso- Que no ves como esta Ha no creo que pueda hacer nada aunque quiera- explico el castaño, la chica asintió y ambos demonios desaparecieron

- Mas te vale tener mucho cuidado…Yoh…-dijo la Itako mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba a sus labores en la cocina

- Espereme señora Anna…- siendo acompañada muy de cerca de Tamao

- Al parecer nuestra visita en Japón tendrá muchas sorpresas- dijo Horo-Horo mirando a Hao…

- No me gustan las sorpresas- explico Len, mientas ponía su lanza sobre su hombro…

- Ya le hable a Fausto-san…-de pronto interrumpiendo la conversaron llego Manta- dijo que vendría en seguida…-dijo el chico sentándose en una silla ya que toda aquella travesía lo había cansado, quizás Hana no era muy pesado pero lo canso cargarlo todo aquel rato…

- _Arigato…_- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano…

- Me pregunto si Fausto-san se demorara mucho…

Pregunto Horo-Horo poniendo su mano sobre su mentón, pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta cuando de pronto contestando aquella pregunta apareció, un agitado doctor vestido con su siempre común gabacha blanca

- Donde esta el paciente…?-pregunto el doctor llegando de la nada y dándoles a todos los presentes un pequeño susto...

- Por dios este si que es eficiente- dijo Horo-Horo con una gotita mirando a Fausto

- Fausto-san que gusto verte y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido tan rápido- le dijo el joven castaño mirando al doctor, el cual lo único que hizo fue acercarse a el, ya que era obvio que su paciente estaba a su cuidado

- Hao es mi paciente Yoh?- pregunto Fausto en tono serio, ya que el al igual que todos, no le tenia tanto cariño a Hao luego que el shaman provocara tanto caos y casi les arrebatara la vida de su preciado líder Yoh…

- Así si es…- afirmo Yoh

- Bien Elisa…

Dijo el doctor y acatando el llamado, aprecio de pronto la figura de una delicada mujer rubia, la cual llevaba un vestido color rosado, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo despejado que se pintaba en el exterior y en sus manos llevaba el maletín del doctor…

- Por dios necesitara un par de puntadas…- revisando al chico y viendo la herida un tanto profunda en la cabeza el doctor hablo

- Te dejaremos solo Fausto-san…-dijo Yoh sabiendo que de esa forma el doctor podría realizar mejor su trabajo…

- Si gracias- dijo el doctor tomando el maletín que su esposa le ofrecía y sacando algunos frascos agujas y otra cosas…

- Dios vamonos, vamonos…-dijo Horo-Horo empujando de la espalda a Len, ya que lo menos le gustaba ver al ainu eran agujas

- Hermano no seas cobarde- lo reprendió Pilika, siguiéndoles el paso a ambos chicos…

- Te encargo a Hana Elisa-san…- le dijo el joven padre a la mujer rubia, la cual solo sonrió en afirmación para que no se preocupara del chico el cual dormía tan pacíficamente, que se parecía mucho a su padre cuando dormía…

- Vamos Yoh…- pidió Manta encaminándose junto con el castaño, al pórtico en la parte trasera de la casa, lugar ideal para meditar un poco…

Los chicos se sentaron en ese lugar y se pusieron a ver al sol ocultarse, en el horizonte pintando con sus últimos rayos, el cielo de colores, anaranjados, amarillos y rojos, el chico castaño sonrió al ver aquel hermoso atardecer en verdad, aquel paisaje lo hacia olvidarse de sus problemas y preocupaciones…

- Que hermoso- dijo Yoh llamando la atención de todos sus amigos, los cuales tambien lo acompañaron para contemplar aquel hermoso paisaje

- Wow tienes razón, la naturaleza sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre- sonrió Horo-Horo mientras era observado por el chico de china, un poco intrigado al escucharlo hablar de forma tan madura como rara vez se comportaba el ainu

- La naturaleza siempre es hermosa hermano- dijo Pilika la cual había estado muy callada luego del alboroto y del susto del parecer repentino del doctor, que le robo el habla por un periodo muy cortó para desgracia de su hermano mayor…

- Aun puedes hablar- dijo el mayor con una sarcástica sonrisa, recibiendo de parte de su hermanita un pequeño cariñito

- Grrr callate hermano…Kala!- llamo la chica y ante ella apareció un flamante espíritu mitad tigre y parte espíritu del bosque, ella se había convertido en shaman 2 años atrás…-dale su merecido a mi hermano

- Oye Pilika no hagas…haaag…-el tigre obedeció a la chica y puso su enorme pezuña en la espalda del chico peliceleste…-Pilika dile a tu mascota que se quite de enzima antes que me deje sin aire…

- Tu te lo buscaste hermano- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero y mirando a otro lado

- Len- no habiendo otra opción, el ainu pidió ayuda a su pareja el cual solo lo miro y negó con su dedo

- Afronta tus errores ainu- le dijo el chino mirando a otra parte, ya que en primer lugar fue Horo-Horo, quien inicio todo aquella revancha de parte de una hermana enfadada…

- Esto lo recordare en la noche Len- le dijo Horo-Horo mientras seguía intentado quitarse al "Cariñoso" tigrecito color blanco de encima

- Hmp- el chino no hizo más que sonrojarse ante las palabras de su querido ainu

Mientras tanto Yoh, parecía ajeno de la discusión del alboroto con el tigre de una hermana que seguía enojada, de un Ainu que lloraba por no poder conseguir su perdón y de un chino serio que no pensaba intervenir…

- Tu crees que mi ingles, estará mirando el paisaje que tanto me ha…-Yoh ya no continuo con sus palabras, solo bajo la mirada y se sonrojo

- Lo extrañas no es verdad?...- Manta puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo, para darle el valor suficiente sabiendo lo mucho que Yoh últimamente estaba pensando en el ingles… era extraño ya que esa obsesión se había vuelto mas notoria en los últimos dias

- _Hai_…dios por que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…-dijo el chico con algo de enojo y tristeza en su tono-…y del corazón

Bajando su mirada Yoh sabia muy bien que hacia muy mal, pensando en otra persona que no fuera su esposa, eso no le hacia nada bien ni a ella, ni a el ni a su pequeño hijo el cual seria el mas afectado si sus padres se separaban, pero por que quisiera evitar pensar en el ingles no podía

- Como dicen amigo, en el corazón no se manda y por mas que sepas que haces mal, que no deberías pensar en otra persona, que no fuera tu esposa aun así tu corazón te dicta que con ella no eres feliz, por ello pienso que deberías hablar con Anna o al menos intentar localizar a Lyserg para que aclares tus dudas y así nadie salga lastimado, ni tu familia ni tu… - dijo el pequeño rubio con preocupación, sabiendo muy bien que toda aquella confusión terminaría con afectar a la familia de Yoh…

Mientras todo aquello sucedía en _Funbari no Uta_ la situación parecía muy diferente en Norteamérica precisamente en la fortaleza de los soldados x, en una de las habitaciones del lugar, se encontraba un sujeto rubio sentado en su sillón favorito mientras escuchaba un poco de música y observaba alegremente un pequeño frasco color café que sostenía en su mano…el cual le ayudo a hacer su sueño realidad, hacer suyo en cuerpo al chico ingles…

- Me hiciste cumplir mis deseos…-dijo el hombre al viento sabiendo muy bien que en su habitación no había nadie mas que solo el…-jamás pensé que con la ayuda de este pequeño frasco, podía ser joven otra vez- una maligna sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en los momentos de gozo, que acaba de pasar con el pequeño ingles, los cuales para Lyserg fueron los peores de toda su vida…- seguiré tomando esto, hasta que me aburra de el…-otra sonrisa se formo en su labios al pensar en todo lo que al pobre chico le esperaba…

Marco había comenzado a tomar lo que contenía el frasco hacia unos dias, ya que con la edad vienen algunas limitaciones y lo que el padecía le afectaba estando en intimidad con el ingles, por eso tiempo atrás jamás se le dio la oportunidad de llegar al limite de la relación penetrando al ingles… pero hacia tan solo unas horas, aquello se le dio y fue lo mas delicioso que Marco hubiera sentido jamás, estando dentro de las entrañas del ingles hizo sentirlo joven, con vida y con energía como antaño…

- Tu tambien lo disfrutaste inglecito- dijo Marco con otra maligna sonrisa que podría hacer temblar hasta el mas valiente al contemplarla

Hubo un momento de silencio, Marco solo estaba ahí meditando, pensando en lo que le había hecho al ingles y gozando cada instante ya que tiempo atrás solo hubo contacto superficial, pero ahora había llegado hasta el fondo donde queria llegar…entonces por que sentía en su corazón una angustiosa sensación que lo oprimía y acaso seria los remordimientos que le estaban afectando…negó con su cabeza…

Eso no podía ser, ya que el se había convertido en el ser mas poderoso estando a lado de la justicia y por ello no podía padecer de eso…remordimientos solo era para los débiles no para el…entonces que era aquella sensación…no lo sabia pero, no tardaría en averiguarlo…

- Señor Marco…

De pronto abriendo la puerta de la habitación, del tipo rubio entro un sujeto de cabello negro, se notaba agitado y preocupado, por eso Marco no le reclamo por entrar de esa forma tan descotes a la habitación de un superior, prefirió dejar que el chico dijera que noticias le llevaba…

- Que te pasa Benstar?- pregunto el líder al ver aquel muchacho alto tan preocupado

- Señor Marco, es Diethel-kun

Dijo el chico y eso hizo preocupar al líder de los soldados, el cual escuchar mencionar al chico que era el objeto de sus deseos, se levanto de la silla donde estaba y el frasco que sostenía callo aun lado ahora toda su atención estaba por mas información sobre el ingles…

- Esta en la enfermería señor Marco- señalo el joven…haciendo que Marco se alejara de su lugar y se pasaba llevando al chico de encuentro con tal de ir rápidamente con el ingles…-Vaya al parecer el fue quien inicio todo esto…-sabiendo muy bien la obsesión que tenia Marco por le chico, seguramente el fue el culpable de su estado, pensó el chico y no se equivocaba- en fin ni me importa…-encogiéndose de brazos salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el…

Mientras tanto Marco iba a toda velocidad a la enfermería, para verificar la salud del chico, abrió la puerta de la sala de una sola vez y el panorama que encontró no fue el mejor, el médico de la fortaleza estaba atendiendo al chico, el cual en su semblante no se miraba nadie bien, además el rostro del doctor no era muy alentador, se notaba la preocupación que sentía por el chico… solo miro a Marco llegar y luego con las enfermeras siguieron con su labor…

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Lyserg el doctor y las enfermeras y afuera de la habitación, estaban unos cuantos solados x que queria saber el chisme del día, la delicada salud del chico traidor… como era conocido en toda la fortaleza el pequeño, Lyserg…

- Como esta?- al fin los labios de Marco se abrieron, dando paso a una pregunta de la cual nadie contesto, solo escuchaban murmullos, rumores pero nada concreto, ni siquiera el doctor dijo alguna cosa…- Responda!- exigió el líder por una respuesta y el doctor no dijo nada solo seguía con su labor…

- Señor Marco, le pedimos que nos deje trabajar…-le pidió una de las enfermeras, ya que en verdad la salud del chico no era nada buena, y estando el tipo ahí gritando y exigiendo por respuestas, podía empeorar la condición del paciente

- Cuando termine con el, le diré que le pasa…- hablo el medico mientras hacia unas cuantas suturas- pero por el momento váyase…-le pidió de forma seria mientras seguía con lo suyo…

Marco no supo que hacer, no tenia otra opción mas que irse así que se encamino a la salida, donde estaban el resto de curiosos…el líder se sentó en una silla que había cerca, dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos en verdad por alguna extraña razón se sentía preocupado por el chico, un sentimiento que lo estaba dominando y eso no le agradable ya que tener emociones, solo era signo de debilidad, ese estado solo lo demostraba estando a lado del chico ingles se mostraba como nunca lo hacia nadie…humano…

Mientras tanto la espera de Marco comenzaba, los rumores no se hacían esperar, en todo el lugar estaba toda clase de teorías de lo que le sucedía al chico y todas muy alejadas de la verdad…

- Dicen que fue poseído por el demonio…-se expreso uno de aquellos curiosos…

- Yo escuche que fue poseído por el mismo Hao- ese nombre hacia temblar hasta el mas valiente, ya que el chico Asakura se consideraba peor que el mismo demonio

- No digas eso que se puede cumplir…-se expreso un chico mientras se sostenía las manos las cuales parecían jamás dejar de temblar…

Todos aquellos comentarios ya estaban fastidiando a Marco, ya que hablaban de su ingles…su ingles…curioso jamás lo llamo así…como basura…aunque Marcos, siempre lo trataba de esa forma, pues no le gusta escuchar a otros hablar así del chico peliverde…

- LARGUENSE A SUS LABORES…!- Grito Marcos haciendo que todos los presentes dejaran sus comentarios, lo miraran y luego se dispersaran poco a poco la pequeña multitud se fue alejando, dejando a Marco totalmente solo…-Así esta mejor- cruzándose de brazos Marco hablo mientras seguía con su espera la cual le parecían milenios cada minuto que pasaba al no tener noticias de Lyserg…

Mientras tanto en la casa Asakura, el doctor ya había terminado con Hao y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, donde sabia que estaban los chicos, ya había pasado un buen rato y la discusión entre Pilika y Horo-Horo ya había terminado la chica estaba recostada en su tigre de color blanco, Horo-Horo dormido en el regazo de Len, el cual solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados meditando algunas cosas, el resto de los chicos estaban despierto Yoh y Manta contemplaban el paisaje, cuando vieron a Fausto llegar, se levantaron de sus lugares y lo encararon esperando por noticias de Hao…

- Ya termine de revisar a Hao-kun- comenzó el doctor notando la impaciencia de ambos

- Y que tal esta Fausto-san?- pregunto Yoh con una notoria preocupación por su hermano…

- Pues la hemorragia ha cedido, le tuve que hacer un par de puntadas que desaparecerán al cabo de una semana…

- Me alegra que este bien…

- Aunque lo que en verdad me preocupa no es su herida si no otra cosa…- dijo el doctor con preocupación en su noto Yoh y Manta lo notaron

- Que le pasa a Hao, Fausto-san?- pregunto el chico rubio

- Esta muy débil, al parecer ha estado varios dias sin ingerir alimentos, por lo menos lo adecuado, tambien note que ha bajado mucho de peso y eso podría complicar su recuperación, por ello para su completa recuperación recomiendo que Hao-kun debe estar en reposo, al menos 2 semana mientras su condición se normalice, tambien te dejare un frasco con vitaminas y algunos medicamentos que lo harán sentirse mejor…- mientras el doctor hablaba Elisa a su lado le entrego lo que dijo su esposo a Yoh…-además debes de procurar que repose, no debe hacer esfuerzos por ningún motivo, necesita reposo absoluto…Entiendes?- Yoh afirmo- y si no obedece- conociendo muy bien lo testarudo que era Hao, Fausto le entrego a Yoh un frasco conteniendo algunas pastillas las cuales harían dormir a Hao mientras se recuperaba- le das estas pastillas, aunque eso solo será tu ultima alternativa, no me gusta recetar a mis pacientes esta clase de cosas- el doctor prefería que el paciente pusiera de su parte para su recuperación en lugar de obligarlo hacerlo

- Esta bien- dijo Yoh tomando el frasco que Elisa le ofrecía

- En estos momentos le di un calmante para que duerma hasta mañana, por lo menos este día estará tranquilo pero mañana tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones…- dijo el doctor con seriedad ya que en verdad la situación para Hao no era la mejor

- Lo haré…

- Bien debemos irnos, espero que Hao-kun se recupere…-Dándole la mano a Yoh el doctor de despidió

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Fausto-san- dijo el chico rubio mientras su amigo le daba la mano al doctor

- No te quedaras a cenar Fausto-san?- pregunto Yoh con su usual sonrisa, al terminar su frase y mucho antes que Fausto dijera alguna cosa, llego Anna con un delantal color blanco atado a su cintura, un pañuelo en su cabello y un cucharón en su mano

- Es cierto seria nuestra forma de agradecerte tu ayuda- dijo la chica rubia con su siempre semblante serio…

Fausto le dedico la mirada al igual que el resto, ya que aquella invitación no era muy común en ella, pero a pesar de estar todos asombrados, Elisa le dedico una sonrisa a su esposo y afirmo indicando que estaba bien aceptar su invitación…

- _Arigato_, te lo agradezco Anna-chan- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, la chica solo afirmo con su siempre peculiar semblante serio

- Todos pueden pasar a la mesa- llegando haciendo reverencia Tamao dio el pase para que todos entraran al lugar…

- COMIDA!…-dijo Yoh levantando un brazo y corriendo a dentro del lugar, seguido de los demas que por el grito del shaman los que dormían despertaron…

- Mami preparo rica comida…- sentado ya en la mesa, estaba un Hana muy ansioso por ingerir sus alimentos al igual que su padre…

Mientras tanto el la fortaleza de los soldados, el medico que atendía al chico ingles salía del lugar cerrando la puerta tras el, al ver la figura del doctor salir Marco salio a su encuentro para tener noticia del chico…

- Como esta?- comenzó Marco el doctor solo le dedico una mirada seria

- No esta muy bien

- Que?

- Jamás vi a una persona estar vivo luego de lo que sufrió y sufre- dijo el doctor con toda la seriedad que el caso meditaba- Tiene un severo caso de desnutrición…- Marco abrió sus ojos en impresión- además tiene graves fracturas en muchas partes de su cuerpo…- Rayos ese maldito doctor, había revisado de pies a cabeza al chico ingles, pensó Marco- además tiene muchas heridas en su espalda, que aun no cierran necesitaron ser suturadas, tambien cuando lo encontraron estaba teniendo un muy fuerte fiebre, que por el momento aun no sede…- Dios seguramente ya se acercaba la parte final del análisis…la violación… algo que era bastante evidente- y por ultimo una situación muy desagradable, que paso el chico termino con afectar su condición…-Marco abrió sus ojos en impresión se acercaba la ultima falla en el cuerpo de Lyserg- fue violado…

Marco se quedo sin habla, se puso pálido de la impresión, todo su cuerpo se congelo ante lo que el doctor acaba de decir, aunque por le momento no sabia que el había sido el culpable no tardaría en saberlo

- Y por ello esta muy mal, no aseguro si sobreviva esta noche…-Ahora el corazón de marcos palpitaba a mil por hora, por la preocupación…extraño el jamás se preocupo por el ingles, pero la idea de perderlo no estaba en sus planes- y si lo hace no se que repercusiones tenga todo esto que le ha pasado al chico, en su salud- el doctor se notaba muy preocupado, ya estaba bastante sorprendido que alguien estuviera vivo luego de ser victima de tantas desgracias…-por ello creo que lo mejor para el, esta en que sea cuidado las 24 horas al menos mientras se recupera, debe estabilizarse su condición y mientras eso pase una enfermera estará a su cuidado- Marco lo vio con enojo lo que menos, queria era que un traidor fuera cuidado como un rey, aunque su corazón le dictaba que eso era lo mejor, el odio que sentía hacia el chico era mas grande que su corazón…pero por la mirada tan severa del doctor no le quedaba otra opción que acatar sus ordenes…-Esta noche me quedare con el para estabilizar mejor su condición

- De acuerdo- Marco apretó sus dientes, para no decir alguna cosa, sentía su sangre hervir, al escuchar que el doctorcito que tenia en frente se quedaría con el ingles…-lo veré en la mañana buenas noches Marco…

Y con eso dio punto final a la platica, dejando a Marco con la palabra en la boca, al rubio no le quedo otra opción que darse media vuelta y marcharse dejando en la enfermería al doctor y a un chico ingles muy grabe…

Mientras tanto en la casa Asakura, los chicos estaba terminando con sus alimentos y en la sala en el sofá donde estaba Hao, a su lado estaba su siempre fiel sirviente Opacho, velando el sueño de su señor… cuando de pronto entre sueños Hao, dijo algo o mas bien menciono el nombre de cierto chico muy bien conocido para todos…

- Lyserg…- dijo muy suavemente, Opacho solo le dirigió la mirada rápidamente esperando que su señor despertara, pero no lo hizo, el aun estaba muy débil como hacer aquello…

Mientras tanto en la mesa del comedor como siempre, lo chicos discutían por alguna tontería, Yoh estaba muy pensativo y toda su mente estaba concentrada en un solo ser…

- _Lys…que fue de ti_?- pensó Yoh mientras traía a su mente recuerdos de cuando el chico ingles estaba con el…- _por que te olvidaste tan fácil de nosotros y de…mi…?_

Esas eran las mismas preguntas que Yoh, se hacia desde que Lyserg se fue ya que jamás volvió a saber de el, preguntas que no tenían respuesta…y como se veían las cosas con la condición tan deplorable del chico…quizás jamás esas respuesta serian encontradas…

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, el chico ingles, estaba atado a muchos tubos que lo cubrían unos inyectando suero, otros sangre, otros mirando sus signos vitales y en su boca una mascarilla ya que su respiración era muy lenta y si el oxigeno no llegaba al cerebro podría morir…su condición no era muy buena todos estaban concientes de eso y el mas conociente, era el doctor quizás solo le dijo a Marcos una parte, ya que en verdad con la experiencia que tenia nadie podía sobrevivir luego de ser violado de aquella forma tan brutal, aparte que el cuerpo que lo recibió estaba muy débil como para resistirlo…

Sus pronósticos se miraban muy obscuros al igual que su posibilidad de vida, solo el día siguiente traería buenas, o malas noticias para todos, tanto en Japón como en Norteamérica…habría que esperar por el despertar de un nuevo día…y quizás una nueva esperanza…

**CONTINUARA……….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, esperamos que el chapter de esta semana les haya gustado…

HAO: Yo lo que quiero, es que me regresen a mi fifí-chan-mirando de reojo a Yami ya que detrás de el estaba el majestuoso espíritu de fuego

YAMI: Ra no te quieres, tú fuiste quien lo abandono

HAO: Pero no fue con intención, Fifí querido amigo podrás perdonarme?- fifí se voltea dándole la espalda a Hao

YAMI: Lo siento fuegin eso fue un no…

LYSERG: Ya deja de quejarte

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de discutir, además Hao-kun tranquilo si fifí te quiere musho…

HAO: Y por que ahora me odia…?-llorando cómicamente

YAMI: A mi ni me veas, yo solo soy un espectador de su actuación no mas…

HAO: Te da envidia nuestro talento no es verdad…

YAMI: La verdad…Nah…no vengo a verlos por eso, vengo a verlos pa´burlarme de sus errores, como el hecho que tu hermanito, ni aguanto cargarte mucho ya que estas muy gordo…-tocándole con su dedo el estomago de Hao- baja peso neh…

HAO: Nani?

LYSERG: Yami-san tiene razón Hao, quizás por eso fifí, ya no te quiere ya no soporto cargarte creo que pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada ya te afecto en tu peso…

HAO: (Sonrojado) Oigan yo estoy en mi peso ideal así que se equivocan

YAMI: Y como explicas que casi le rompes la espalda a tu hermano neh?

HAO:……

LYSERG: Obvio no sabe como…

HOLLY: Bueno chicos dejando a un lado el peso y espíritus acompañantes robados por otras espíritus, pos pasare a los anuncios…

HAO: Ojala y nos sean tan malos como el hecho que le resucitadito, me quito a mi adorado fifí-señalando a Yami

YAMI: Callate que tu tambien eres un resucitado…obeso…

HAO: Oye?

YOH: (Iba pasando por ahí con la mano en la espalda) Hay mi espaldita…ojala y me quieran hacer unos mensajes que creo que jamás me volveré a enderezar (Gotita para Hao)

LYSERG: _Oh God_, no tienes vergüenza Hao…

HAO: Este yo… (Totalmente sonrojado)

YAMI: Siento pena por el…-comiendo palomitas de maíz que Fifí-chan le ofreció

HOLLY: Bueno dejando a un lado un poco los actores indispuestos… pos daré las noticias para esta semana…hey ya parezco reportera…Jajaja...en fin…bien pos les aviso que al parecer la personita que me dio aquella advertencia de borrarme el fic, al parecer se a calmado por el momento, ya que no me volvió a decir tal cosa…y a decir verdad por andar diciéndome esas cosas, me enoje mucho con ella…esta persona sabe muy bien a que me refiero…pero como dicen tengo o no tengo razón…

HAO: Si me borran…oigan al menos indemnicen no?

LYSERG: Seh tenemos contrato de permanecía…-con un papel en mano y unos curiosos lentes redondos…

YAMI: Ra le quitaste sus lentes a Sho, el gemelo de mi hikari no es verdad?…-con una gotita mirando a Lyserg

LYSERG: Pos seh…aunque creo que anda ciego, mejor se los regreso a Marifuji-kun…

En algún lugar de Japón…

SHO: Yuki has visto mis lentes?…-choca con Bakura…

BAKURA: Enano de Seth…-amenazándolo con su puño

RYOU: Calmate Kura

YUKI: Sho creo que los tiene tu bro

SHO: Hay Ra, ya los perdí me quedare ciego de por vida…-llorando cómicamente…

Regresando al Set…

HOLLY: Bien dejando los lentes a parte…tengo otro aviso que por circunstancias fuera de mi control, entre ellas un accidente que tuve y los exámenes de la universidad que se aproximan pos no sabrán de mí, ni del fic por un largo tiempo…

HAO: No sabré de mi fifí…me moriré

YAMI: Si te lo toy cuidando bien…-tomando jugo y ofreciéndole un poco a Fifí, quien taba tomando con pajilla

HOLLY: Bien pos hice un gran esfuerzo para hacer este capitulo, ya que me disloque el hombro y pos según dijeron los médicos debo guardar reposo…aunque aun puedo digitar sin que me duela mucho y eso es un alivio…

YAMI: Pero no se preocupen fifí y yo estamos cuidandola muy bien…-sale fifí con un sombrerito de enfermera…

HOLLY: Hai me siento querida aquí…jijij…bueno gente ya pasando esos incidentes y el hecho que por el momento, tenemos permanencia ilimitada pos pasaremos al reviews tan valiosos para nosotros

LYSERG: Y nos alegra saber que hemos recibido mucho mas que la semana anterior…

YAMI: Seh claro…-puchero y mira a otra parte

HOLLY: Yami no estés celoso…bien le daremos el pase a…-mira a Hao que estaba en su berrinches por fifí…a Yoh que esta con su dolor…gotita…-Ra creo que esta semana los agradecerá, Len Tao el actor que inicia desde este capitulo…espero que les guste a las fan de el chico de china…

LEN: (Sonrojado) Agradecemos a todas las personas que han mandado un mensaje para este fic…esperamos verlas por aquí otra vez…agradecemos los reviews enviados por Alejamoto Diethel, Lady-Amaltea, Valsed, Shiroi Tsuki, Kami Hao, Patrick, Alba-chan, Sakura-Lyserg y Atemu no Kitsune…muchas gracias a todas…

HOLLY: Les agradecemos sus preciados reviews y le damos la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras esperamos que no nos abandonen y ojala las encontremos por aquí otra vez…

LYSERG: Pasamos a los reviews…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

YAMI: Ra no entendí quieres que yo salve al ingles…

LYSERG: Ha?-con una gran gota…

HOLLY: Bueno no creo que se refería a eso Yami…bueno eso creo…

HAO: Al menos regresen a mi fifí conmigo…

YAMI: Al menos baja de peso…

LYSERG: Creo que al menos se ebria disculpar

HOLLY: La personita que se debería disculpar es cierta chica que conozco no es verdad Alejandra…?

YAMI: Ra creo que sigue molesta…

LYSERG: Auque yo tambien lo estoy…un poco…

YAMI: Tu callate que ni tienes motivos…

HAO: Bueno yo…te odio faraón-mirando a fifí que tenia abrazando a Yami mientras leían el RR de Alejandra…

YAMI: Ya casate y deja de fastidiar…le saca la lengua…

HAO: Huy…nos despedimos, sayonara…

**LADY-AMALTEA:**

HOLLY: Bue por el momento los avisos de quererme borrar el fic han cesado con la excusa de que era un mal entendido…Ra eso me hizo enojarme mas…

YAMI: Y cuidando cuando Holly Motto se enoja…

HOLLY: Seh ya que en verdad, soy una persona que no me enojo con facilidad pero con esta clase de bromitas hacen sacarlo a uno de sus casillas…pero en fin cambiando de tema…

HAO: Sigue apoyándome con el ingles…quien sabe tal vez me quede con el…-señal de la victoria…

LYSERG: En tus sueños…primero me muero en la sala de emergencia…

HAO: Pos te convierto en mi espíritu acompañante…

YAMI: Para que huya como tu ex-fifí…?

HAO: Ustedes si que saben como arruinarle lo sueños a uno…

HOLLY: Gulp… y chica gracias por hacerme algunas sugerencias…ya que en verdad no sabia como se escribía el nombre del hijo de Yoh…Gulp…

YOH: Pos me hubieras pregunta…ha…-dolor en la espalda…

YAMI: La prox. vez baja de peso Hao…

HAO: Ya dejen de acusarme…

HOLLY: Bien nos despedimos y nos veremos quizás dentro de un mes o menos si Ra quiere…

YAMI: Sayonara aunque no salgo en el fic…sirvo pa´fregar a los personajes Ra me encanta…

HAO: Malo roba espíritus…

YAMI: Vaya ya me gane una fama…Cool…sayonara…

HOLLY: Yami? Bien nos despedimos…y no, nos olvides aunque tarde en actualizar, no te olvides de siempre chequear ya que cuando menos lo esperes habrá actualización…

LYSERG: Ahí estaremos…CYA…

**VALSED:**

HAO: Hola chica…gusto de encontrarte por aquí, solo que no toy con mi fifí…-sombrita negra…

YAMI: Ya no exageres…

LYSERG Seh tu tuviste la culpa…

HAO: Arigato por su apoyo…-sarcasmo…

YAMI: Si yo ni te aprecio, así que ni te quejes…-puchero mirando a otro lado al igual que Fifí…

HAO: Mi fifí…-llorando cómicamente…

HOLLY: Bueno chica, espero que te haya contestado tu duda en este chapter…lo que pasa es que Marco digamos que solo había abusado de Lyserg, tocándolo y con sexo oral quizás pero jamás lo había penetrado ya que tiene problemas de impotencia…pero hasta que se le hizo…

HAO: Ahora lo mato…

HOLLY: Ra déjalo ya que solo es actuación…

LYSERG: Seh además ni quiero que tú me ayudes…

HAO: Huy que malo…-mas sombrita negra…

HOLLY: Bien me despido, espero que te haya gustado el chapter y ojala te encontremos por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Besos aunque no toy con mi fifí…

YAMI: Ra esta con el faraón capaz de cuidarlo osease yo…

HOLLY: Bien…sayonara…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HAO: Ra como que tantos pinchones chica…que cruel ya de por si me duele mi cabecita inocente…

YAMI: Nani? Ra este ya ta´exagerando…

HAO: Te aseguro que no fueras tan valiente, si vieras tantas inyecciones…

YAMI: Yo no necesito esas trivialidades yo soy un espíritu…pobre mortal…Jajaja

HOLLY: Yami no te estés burlando…

HAO: Seh seguramente, no serias tan valiente si vieras un millón de agujas…

YAMI: Lo dice por experiencias propia…

HOLLY: Gulp

YOH: (Sosteniéndose la espalda) Y me case con Anita por…-mirando a Anna…-Por que la quiero?

HAO: Eso no te lo cree ni el faraón…

YAMI: A mi ni me metas…

HOLLY: Bue mas bien se caso con ella, ya que era un compromiso así que no le quedo otra opción y hasta ahora que el tiempo a pasado se ha dado cuenta que no fue la mejor decisión…

LYSERG: Quizás pensó que con el tiempo la querría…

HOLLY: Bue algo así…

YOH: Sin comentarios que luego y me estrangula-risa nerviosa…

HOLLY: Oh bue con el pasar del fic, sabrás en que terminara…será un final inesperado...al menos eso quiero que sea…

HAO: Pero falta mucho…

HOLLY: Seh…y bue como las advertencias han cesado nos podemos sentir tranquilos…Jijijijij...pero aun así…muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nos sentimos muy queridos por eso…

HAO: Besos…nos despedimos…

HOLLY: Sayonara…

**KAMI HAO:**

YAMI: Bue no es un doble fic, mas bien yo soy una estrella invitada…a fregar a los actores…si…

HOLLY: Bue no exactamente pero hai puede tomarse como un pequeño fic esta discusión…

HAO: Aunque mi fifí me abandono eso es muy real…

LYSERG: Y tu tuviste la culpa así que deja de quejarte…

HAO: Huy que malo…me iré con Kami ella me consolara cierto chica…?

YAMI: Antes baja de peso…

HAO: Eso que tiene que ver…?

YAMI: Chica destrocara tu casa…-fifí asiente…

HAO: Oye amigo no lo apoyes…-con una gotita, y mirando a fifí…

YOH: Oigan por que no me quieren…dios hacerme esas cosas…-con los ojos muy abiertos…

HAO: Por no quererme ayudar…

YAMI: Aunque por ayudarte ahora tu hermano se quedo sin espalda…

HAO: No peso tanto…

LYSERG: Pobre esta en negación…

HAO: Ya cállense…

YAMI: Ra la grasa ya lo tiene muy irritable…

HAO: La chica tiene razón denme a mi fifí…-llorando cómicamente

YAMI: Fifí quieres irte con Hao…?-fifí niega con su cabeza y da un paso a un lado alejándose de Hao…- gomen ahí tienes tu respuesta…

HAO: Que malo…

HOLLY: Bue me despido…muchas gracias por escribir…

LYSERG: Besos…

**PATRICK:**

HOLLY: Hola mucho gusto en conocerte, esperemos verte por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Vaya que bien a una nueva persona le gusta el fic…

LYSERG: Ojala y tu actuación y no la corra…-mirando a Hao…

HAO: Hay inglesito deja de ponerte celoso a ti tambien te quiere…

YAMI: Ra ustedes son bastante patéticos, saben?

HOLLY: Gulp y arigato por tu apoyo, aunque por el momento que no me borren, pos seguiré publicando aquí en FF, aunque para el próximo chapter estará algo retrasado…

HAO: Extrañare a mi fifí…

LYSERG: Aunque creo que el a ti no…-gotita…

HAO: Huy no me digas eso…-sombrita negra…

HOLLY: Bien acrezco tu apoyo ojala y te encontremos por aquí otra vez…

LYSERG: Abrazos…CYA…

**ALBA-CHAN:**

HOLLY: Arigato por tus comentarios, Ra ya nos hiciste sonrojar…

YAMI: Aunque en este chapter dejaron sin espalda al pedazo de Hao…

HAO: Ya dejen de recordármelo…

HOLLY: Y bue tienes razón en la serie Marco es un…-mirando a Marco que le hace ojitos de perrito abandonado…-Nada…

YAMI: Nena no le tengas miedo a ese sujeto…-señalando a Marco luego que fifí lo tomara de su ropa y lo hacia flotar en el aire…

HOLLY: Fifí-san déjalo porfis…-fifí lo suelta…

YAMI: Mi espíritu es muy obediente con mi nena tambien…

HAO: Menos conmigo…-mas sombrita negra…

LYSERG: Aguántate ya…

HAO: No…

HOLLY: Bue esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

LYSERG: Besos…

HAO: Denme a mi fifí…

YAMI: (Sacándole la lengua a Hao) Lie…-igual Fifí saca la lengua a Hao …

HAO: Ya me abandono para siempre… . 

**SAKURA-LYSERG:**

HAO: Hey yo nunca le hago daño al ingles…

LYSERG: Seh… quieres que te lo recuerde…?

HAO: Hai…

LSYERG: Bien –saca un papel de cómo 100 hojas…

HAO: Huy…

YAMI: Vaya que repertorio…

HOLLY: Gulp…y chica muchas gracias por tus comentarios…bue quizás no sea la mejor escritora pero al menos se hace lo que puede…

HAO: Tiene muy buenos actores…-señalándose a si mismo…

YAMI: Claro cuando escribe de YGO…

HAO: Callate momia me refería a…-siente algo caliente en el trasero…-MAMITA!

YAMI: Jajaja- bien hecho fifí, viendo a Hao que corría en círculos para apagarse el fueguito en su trasero…

HOLLY: Ra dejaran, a Hao indispuesto para el prox chapter…-queriendo apagar el fuego con una chaqueta…

YAMI: Oye nena eso es mío, me quemas mí chaqueta favorita…

HORO-HORO: Yo ayudare…-le lanza un rayo de hielo, el fuego cesa aunque ahora tenía el trasero congelado…

HAO: DUELE!

YAMI: Hay que tipo mas quejoso…

HOLLY: Ra…bue chica nos despedimos…

HAO: Fifí descongélame…porfa…-fifí se voltea aun lado…-que malo…

HORO-HORO: Gomen Hao…-risa nerviosa…

LYSERG: jajajaja…sayonara…saludos…

**ATEMU NO KITSUNE:**

HOLLY: Bueno en un chapter de SK, me dio la inspiración Ra jamás pensé que tuviera tanta aceptación el fic…

YAMI: Contando que ella solo escribe de YGO…

HOLLY: Bueno escribía…y con Hao sufriendo…seh…y ni te imaginas lo que se le avecina…

HAO: Mi fifí…denme a mi fifí…

YAMI: El no quiere a mí ni me lo pidas…

HOLLY: Será muy duro espero que lo leas haber que te parece…jijij ver sufrir a un mas a tu…Hao…XD…

LYSERG: Oh! God ya era hora…

HAO: Huy que malo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica arigato por tus comentarios y nos escribimos pronto…

HAO: Muchos besos y defiende aquí porfis…-ojitos en forma de corazón…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos muchas gracias por escribir y les agradecemos mucho su apoyo nos sentimos tan queridos…

HAO: Me evitar sufrir por mi fifí…

YAMI: Si te toy cuidando bien...al menos mucho mejor que tu lo haces…

HAO: Engreído…

LYSERG: Raro que lo digas esa palabra me recuerda a alguien…-mirando a Hao…

HAO: A quien…?-mirando a otro lado

HOLLY: Jijij y chicos mientras no nos borren seguimos aquí…y ya les aviso que tengan un poco de paciencia para la próxima actualización…

YAMI: Tardara un tanto…Ra ya no me podré burlar…

HAO: Malo

HOLLY: Umm? Bue nos despedimos…y nos escribimos espero que pronto…TT...

LYSERG: Sayonara, abrazos a todos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Tardes Negras

"**CRAWLING"**

_Y volverán los ángeles a despertarse con tu café pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros y dicen que me servirá, lo que no mata fuerza te da, mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV, y por la radio resonará tu adiós._

_De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo, ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá, quedarte puedes…. porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti._

_Aquí yo estoy y tú no estás y me distrae la publicidad. Entre calles, el tráfico, y pienso en ti… entre puerta y teléfono tu foto me hablará…_

_De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo, ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá, quedarte puedes…. porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti._

_Y lucho contra el silencio, hablando con él y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos y si me quieres tú ya no me verás, si menos me quieres yo más estaré allí y si me quieres tú ya no me verás si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí, yo más estaré allí, allí, allí, lo juro…_

_De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo, ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá, quedarte puedes…. porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 4: TARDES NEGRAS**

_**Dedicado a Patrick**_

_(Disculpen la tardanza)_

Ya había pasado más de un mes, luego que Hao sufriera aquel percance y por indicaciones del doctor para que el shaman se recuperara por completo tenia que estar al cuidado de los Asakura al menos otro mes más…eso para la joven itako no era muy agradable, aunque si Hao se quedaba tenia cumplir ciertas obligaciones…

- Pobre Hao no sabe lo que le espera…-dijo Manta mientras veía el parecer de la joven Anna, llevando entre sus manos todas las labores que el shaman haría durante su estancia. Ayudado también de parte del chico de capa roja ya que también era un invitado nada deseable para lo joven esposa…

- Pobre Hao…-asevero también el menor de los Asakura mientras Hao miraba a ambos confundido, sabia que Anna era cruel pero no sabia que tanto…

- Bien Hao, como desde hace días estas en mi casa de parásito junto con el enano este…-señalando a Opacho- ya es hora que ambos paguen su estadía…

- Lo haré Anita…-dijo Hao con una sonrisa, que antes daba toda clase de sentimientos temor, terror, miedo y ahora no era más que una vacía y nada mas…y para Anna ser trata de esa forma no era nada agradable…

- No me vuelvas a decir Anita…-la chica le una de sus súper cachetadas al castaño, mientras era observado por el menor de los Asakura…

- No le digas así…-le sugirió Yoh, ya que sabía muy bien lo mucho que su queridísima esposa odiaba que le dijeran diminutivos…

- Primero…-comenzó Anna extiendo la lista de mas de 100 paginas (N/A: Era papel continuo, de se les pone a las compus) cada una de las paginas estaba llena de letras, tareas para el shaman castaño…-limpiaras toda la casa, luego los baños, las ventanas, sacudirás los muebles, arreglarás las camas, doblaras la ropa, lavaras la que este sucia, iras de compras, me harás de comer, luego un masaje, limpiaras los pisos, asearas…

Y de ahí seguía el repertorio de actividades. Hao estaba con un tic en el ojo, al escuchar todo lo que tenia que hacer, pensaba que si fuera un shaman haría todas aquellas actividades hasta con los ojos cerrados. Pero ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en un humano, sabía bien que aquellas labores le iban a ser muy difíciles…

- No se preocupe señor Hao, Opacho le ayudara- Hao sonrió por las palabras de su amigo, como sentirse solo si Opacho siempre estaba a su lado…

- _Arigato_…-dijo el shaman sonriéndole al pequeño, el cual se sonrojo por el las palabras de su señor…

Mientras que Hao comenzaba con sus labores, Yoh tenia las suyas propias, es decir como todo jefe de hogar, debía que cumplir si y era mas de lo que el joven castaño podía imaginarse contando que lo que menos le gustaba hacer es ir de compras…

- Pero Annita…-suplicaba Yoh, al ver el dedo de su esposa indicando la calle, donde debía cumplir como jefe de hogar llevando el alimento a la mesa…-esa tarea es de Manta…-sugirió el chico señalando a su amigo…

- Oye…-Manta estaba sentado en las pierdas de Tamao cuando el castaño lo señalo- estoy ocupado con lo mío…-dijo aquello con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar a su novia…

- Joven Yoh yo…-la chica no hallaba donde poner la cara, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada…

- Anda ahora Yoh, muero de hambre…-le dijo la chica dándole empujones a su esposo mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba con la supervisión del trabajo de Hao…

- ¡PAPI!…-corriendo a los brazos de su padre llego Hana, quizás el tenia algo de la personalidad de Yoh. Pero a diferencia de su joven padre al pequeño le gustaba ir de compras…-¿puedo acompañarte…?- pregunto el pequeño emocionado de salir con su papa…

- Esta bien, vamos…-dijo el castaño mientras ponía a su hijo en el piso tomaba la bolsa que Anna le había dado y se la ponía al hombro…

- Yo también iré con usted amo Yoh…

Apareciendo tras el castaño, el siempre fiel Amidamaru también iría con su amo, aunque el castaño ni aun así mejoraba su cara, lo estaban obligando hacer algo que no deseaba y como siempre el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…

- Dios…-suspiro y luego miro a sus acompañantes, Hana iba tomado de la mano de su papa, mientras que Amidamaru les seguía el paso a ambos...-vamos entonces…

Quiso animarse un poco, en verdad había algo mas que lo estaba perturbando no solo era la actitud de Anna que lo deprimía si no que aquel sentimiento de angustia que sintió hacia varios días, no se explicaba que había sido eso lo tenia preocupado…

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de los soldados x, Lyserg hizo lo que desde que llego al lugar no hacia…respirar aire puro, en los jardines de la esplendorosa construcción…el pequeño ya se había recuperado totalmente de sus heridas y parecía mas lleno de vida, hasta había aumentado de peso con la alimentación de aquellos días de convalecencia… aunque su rostro parecía que jamás volvería a brillar su sonrisa…

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto Marco mientras miraba por la ventana, como el chico ingles estaba sentado en el pasto mientras su hada estaba a su lado…

- Por siempre Marco…-le dijo preocupado el doctor de la fortaleza- ¿quieres que el chico muera?...los jóvenes como el necesitan del sol, del aire fresco, de los árboles para estar saludables, que no ves que los chicos son muy activos…

Marco formo en sus labios una sonrisa llena de lujuria, al pensar en la razón que tenia el doctor en que "los jóvenes eran muy activos" eso lo tenia muy bien comprado, con todas las noches de intimidad que había pasado alado del ingles…aunque luego perdió la sonrisa y solo miraba serio al medico, el cual lo estaba obligando hacer algo que no quería…

- Ya veo…-dijo sin darle importancia al asunto mientras miraba a Lyserg y de cómo una mariposa de color anaranjado, se le posaba en la cabeza y hacia muy buena combinación con el cabello verde del ingles…-aunque ten por seguro que un traidor como Diethel, no estará libre todo el tiempo…-el doctor abrió sus ojos en impresión, iba a decir algo pero Marco no lo dejo…-solo las tardes es mi ultima palabra de 2-5 estará libre y el resto estará en su habitación pagando su condena de encierro…-Marco no podía permitir que el chico estuviera todo el tiempo afuera, si no en ¿que lugar quedaría el y sus deseos?

- Marco por favor, el chico necesita al menos 8 horas de aire fresco…-decía el medico al saber de la condición tan deplorable, en que se encontraba el chico de cabello verde y del milagro que había ocurrido al estar aun con vida…

- Es mi ultima palabra…obedece a tu líder- dijo Marco exaltado al querer ser manipulado…-y ahora vete…

Señala la puerta y al medico no le quedo otra opción mas que obedecer y salir de la oficina de Marco…al cerrar la puerta el doctor piensa en la salud de su paciente y en lo frágil que estaba, con tan solo un descuido el chico podría morir.

-Marco si no cuidas a ese chico vas a provocar su muerte…

Dijo aquello mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a la puerta y luego se marchaba sin imaginarse, que dejaba a atrás a un tipo que se deleitaba al tener al ingles tan débil y frágil con el.

También disfrutaba de ver al ingles tomar un poco del sol, aunque el chico no demostraba su sonrisa, sabia que le encantaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo disfruto por última vez...

- Estoy bien Morphine…

Dijo el chico a su hada que lo miraba con preocupación, aunque la verdad era que no estaba nada bien, de eso se dio cuenta la mariposa que desde hacia ratos había estado en la cabellera verde del chico. Al verse ignorada prefirió seguir con su camino, supo que a su huésped momentáneo le sucedía algo, ya que otro en su caso, habría hecho un alboroto al tener tan hermosa criatura sobre si, pero la mirada ensombrecida del chico, la falta de vida en su rostro significaba una sola cosa, el pequeño había perdido las ganas de seguir con vida…

Morphine lo miraba de lejos, con una mirada preocupada sabia que su amo ya no era el mismo desde que Marco casi lo mata la ultima vez, ya no sonreía, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera aquella momentánea paz lo hacia ponerse feliz, solo mantenía su mirada sombría mirando el lugar, como si fuera algo común aquel paisaje; los árboles alrededor suyo, el arroyo que se escuchaba su fluir, el olor a flores que recién emergían de sus botones, el cantar de los pájaros, el sol tibio sobre su cabeza… en fin nada parecía animarlo y eso tenia a la pequeña hada muy preocupada…

- Ya nada será igual Morphine, lo sabes…-quizás la hada no hablaba pero con la vista podía trasmitir hasta su mas profundo pensamiento y preocupación que solo podía ser notado por alguien que la conociera muy bien, como Lyserg- me robaron lo mas valioso que tenia, mi virginidad, era lo único que no habían logrado arrebatarme y ahora lo han hecho, estoy solo, me siento sucio, miserable, no se por que dios me tiene con vida aun…hubiera preferido morir aquella vez, que seguir respirando…-dijo aquello mientras solo miraba al frente sin hacer siquiera una expresión en su rostro.

El hada solo bajo la mirada sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amo, el tenia razón lo había perdido todo, TODO…y quizás jamás iba a encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba para superar aquel dolor, que sentía su corazón. El único que podría llevarle paz seria el amor…amor que podría darle su persona especial para el…. Yoh Asakura, si tan solo pudiera comunicarse con el chico castaño, quizás el los ayudaría a salir de ese infierno en que vivían ella y su amo pero como se veía las cosas, esa libertad estaba demasiado lejos de verse cumplida…

- Estaré aquí por toda la eternidad, hasta que el señor Marco se aburra de mi…o hasta que dios o mis padres se apiaden y me lleven con ellos-dijo Lyserg mientras seguía viendo como dos mariposas comenzaban a revolotear juntas, en aquel prado con algunas flores en el- y quizás eso jamás ocurra…-dijo serio- estoy harto de mi vida, ¿por que dios no se apiada de mi y me lleva con el? ¿Acaso ni dios, ni mis padres me quieren con ellos?-la voz del chico poco a poco comenzó a quebrase al pensar en sus padres…- _Oh God_- fue inevitable las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar en grandes caminos sus mejillas-¿cuando te vas a apiadar de mi y me llevaras contigo?... – _Father, Mother_ llévenle con ustedes ¿Qué no lo entienden? Ya no puedo con este infierno…ya no puedo…snif…ya ha sido suficiente…

Morphine se acerco a su amo y con sus manitas le limpio las lagrimas, el chico sintió de parte de su amiga un poco de consuelo, el consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Pero aun así su corazón aun seguía sufriendo, por una herida tan profunda que parecía que jamás podría ser cerrada…

Mientras tanto en Tokio, Yoh hizo las compras y luego regreso a su hogar en _Funbari no Uta_ Opacho preparo la comida, ayudado por Tamao y Manta el pequeño se miraba feliz, ya que por fin su señor estaba comiendo como se debía y ya se miraba mucho mas recuperado, hasta comenzaba a vérsele las mejillas un poco rellenitas indicando la buena salud que comenzaba a tener Hao. El cual antes solo con presiones podría probar alimento, el shaman se estaba dejando morir pero con su familia, estaba encontrando otra vez la razón por la cual seguir con vida…

- Yo haré la ensalada…

Manta llevaban un delantal color blanco, Tamao uno rosa y Opacho uno amarillo claro, el joven Oyamada, también se sentía feliz de estar preparando la comida para sus amigos. Ya que a pesar de los constantes regaños de Anna, ella, junto con su amigo Yoh y su hijo Hana se habían convertido en su familia, ya que la suya ni siquiera se preocupaba por el…

- Esta bien recuerda partir bien los tomates, tal y como a la señora Anna le gusta…-sugirió la pelirosa ya que a Anna le gustaba partida la ensalada de una forma y si no se hacia así no se la comía

- Si ya lo se, pero gracias por la sugerencia linda…

Le dijo el pequeño mientras se bajaba de un banquito e iba a partir las verduras para la ensalada, mientras eran observados por Opacho, si que le daba envidia esa pareja. Pensando en como era de infeliz su señor, sin nadie a su lado, alguien a quien proteger, alguien que necesitara de el…y ese alguien se miraba tan lejos de aparecer, ya que Hao solo amaba a una persona y esa persona era…Lyserg Diethel… el shaman de Inglaterra, el cual jamás volvió a pisar tierra japonesa, sabia que eso le causaba a un mas dolor al joven castaño que de por si ya tenia muchos problemas y preocupaciones, aunque eso comparado con la preocupación de saber del paradero de Lyserg se quedaba pequeño…

- ¿Cuándo tiempo llevan viajando?...-la cocina era un excelente momento para conversar y Manta lo sabia bien así que aprovechaba esos instantes, para hacerle algo de platica al sirviente de Hao…

-Mucho tiempo, Opacho a estado con el señor Hao, desde que tiene memoria…-dijo el niño mientras sazonaba un poco la carne para el almuerzo…-y desde entonces no se ha separado de el y no lo hará jamás…-dijo el pequeño dándole los últimos toques de sal- el señor Hao salvo a Opacho de la muerte, eso jamás lo olvidara Opacho…-dijo el pequeño mientras le entregaba lo que había preparando a Tamao, la cual estaba friendo todo…

- ¿A que te refieres?...-pregunto Manta sorprendido por las palabras del pequeño…

- La aldea de Opacho se quemaba, humanos malos, llegaron a robar lo que en el lugar había y al no encontrar lo que querían le pusieron fuego, padres de Opacho morir, hermanos, amigos todos murieron, los humanos los mataron, Opacho estaba triste y cuando iba a morir llego Fifí-chan estando con el señor Hao de Opacho y el salvarlo, Opacho pequeño no recuerda mucho pero historia contársela el señor Hao, por preguntas de Opacho…

Manta estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho el pequeño, no creía cierto que Hao fuera un héroe que salvo a un pequeño niño en desgracia como seguramente era Opacho…aunque quizás podría ser cierto contando que fue Hao, quien dejo con vida a Lyserg luego de que el castaño matara a los padres del joven ingles…aunque habían muchas preguntas ante eso… como el hecho de cómo el castaño dejo con vida al ingles, si ni siquiera le sirvió como shaman como uno mas de sus hombres a su servicio ¿entonces por que lo hizo?...el único que conocía esa repuesta era Opacho…

- Opacho considera al señor Hao como su única familia, Opacho jamás irse del lado de su señor Hao...ya que estar con el, hace feliz a Opacho y entristece al verlo sufrir, como cuando perdió a Fifí-san…Opacho llora mucho cuando ve al señor Hao desesperarse y no poder ayudarlo…

Manta abrió sus ojos en impresión, Tamao no fue la excepción ambos estaban sorprendidos por las declaraciones de Opacho y el pequeño lo admiraba mucho sin importar las cosas terribles que había hecho el castaño, aunque para Manta Hao aun no era de su agrado jamás iba a olvidar de cómo intento matar a Yoh y sus amigos eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

- Pronto estará la comida…-dijo Tamao sonriente, queriendo sacar un poco de sus pensamientos a su novio, el cual sabía que pensaba en el mayor de los Asakura…

- Iré a avisarle a Yoh y los demás…- dijo el chico serio en verdad todos aquellos relatos lo habían perturbado

- Manta…-dijo en un susurro al ver a su novio tan pensativo y preocupado…

Mientras tanto en el jardín, habían llegado de visita nuevamente Len y Horo-Horo la hermana del ainu se había desde hacia unos días a Norteamérica con sus muchos compromiso de estudio, trabajo y con su novio Chocolove, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en Japón…

Quien pensaría que ella y el morenazo de los chistes, podrían congeniar a tal grado de estar tan enamorados, para Horo no era muy agradable saber que su hermanita estaba con el moreno, pero al verlos a los dos tan enamorados no le quedaba opción que respetar su decisión…

- Len como te atreves…

Los tres chicos Len, Horo-Horo e Yoh estaban jugando en el jardín de la pensión lo que comenzó con un juego amistoso de voleibol término en una acolada discusión, que los espíritus y el castaño Asakura quería terminar…pero conociendo a la pareja eso iba hacer bastante difícil.

- Fue anotación…Yoh lo vio…

Señalo el de ojos amarillos señalando al castaño que estaba por escabullirse queriendo dejar a la pareja arreglar sus problemas, pero cuando fue mencionado sintió congelarse ligeramente, por ser señalado de parte de Len, y tener la mirada seria de Horo-Horo...

- No se de que hablan muchachos…-al pobre castaño le salio una gotita tras su cabeza al tener la mirada de ambos…-además, saben creo que me están llamando así que…-hace reverencia…-adiós…-se va corriendo dentro de la casa para "escarpar" de ambos…

- YOH…-gritaron ambos chicos teniendo la persona neutral que necesitaban para arreglara sus diferencias…

- Dios…-dijo el castaño mirando como sus dos amigos se acercaban a la puerta…

- ¡YOH!- volvieron a gritar ambos chicos e Yoh no sabia donde huir estaba rodeado…

- MAMITA- grito el castaño adentrándose en la casa, cuando fue escuchado por Hana…

- Papi…-dijo el pequeño, mientras se rascaba un ojo había estado tomando una siesta, pero el alboroto de su papa lo despertó…

- ¡YOH!- seguían gritando los chicos, que fueron escuchados por Anna y para su mala suerte la rubia supuso que ellos habían sido los que había despertado a su hijo…- YO- dijeron ambos poniendo un pie dentro de la casa, cuando fueron interceptados por uno de los demonios color azul de Anna...

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?...-dijo la rubia mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, y miraba a ambos seria…

- Suéltanos ¿Quieres?...-le decía el de ojos amarillos muy molesto justo cuando aparecía Bason, queriendo ayudar a su amo, pero Goki no le permitió actuar lo sostuvo fuertemente alejando al espíritu de su compañero Zenki, quien tenia a ambos chicos

- Ustedes son una peste, como se atreven a despertar a mi hijo-La rubia estaba molesta, ambos lo supieron y como no tenían excusa de peso para ser disculpados, lo único que les quedaba era pedir misericordia…

Mientras tanto Yoh ya estaba mas calmado y solo ayudaba a poner los platos en la mesa, junto con Manta y Opacho, aunque Hao no lo había visto en todo aquel rato, desde que Yoh había llegado, según Anna su cuñado era muy rápido con las labores hogareñas y luego de que termino se desapareció y no había sabido de el…aunque para la mayoría en la casa eso era lo mejor ya que Hao a pesar de no tener a su espíritu, no era muy querido en el lugar…

- Opacho buscara al señor Hao…- solo alguien que lo conocía tan bien podría saber donde estaba el castaño…

- Este bien- dijo Yoh mientras miraba un poco triste al joven de capa roja, cosa que no paso desapercibido de parte de Manta

- ¿Qué te pasa Yoh?- pregunto el pequeño rubio, preocupado al ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo…

- (Yoh suspira) Es solo que me da algo de tristeza pensar de cómo Opacho puede saber lo que piensa Hao, mientras que yo no tengo ni idea, de lo que piensa a pesar que yo que soy su hermano gemelo…- dijo el castaño un poco triste.

- Es comprensible Yoh, después de todo el ha estado con Hao desde hace mucho y tu ni siquiera sabias que tenias un hermano…

- Eso es lo que mas me duele Manta, se supone que los gemelos sienten lo que su hermano…ya que ambos son uno solo… pero yo jamás he sentido nada con Hao, ni siquiera antes de conocerlo sentí que en algún lado estaba mi otra mitad, mi complemento, nada, no siento sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus enojos es como si ambos solo seamos dos desconocidos…- Dijo Yoh con tristeza Manta no supo que decir

Mientras que ambos hablaban el pequeño shaman ya había llegado con su señor, el cual estaba sentado en un gran árbol en el jardín de los Asakura, contemplando el cielo y el pasar de las blancas nubes en el. Cuando de pronto una voz lo hizo quitar su vista de aquel paisaje y concentrar su atención el dueño de aquella voz…

- Señor Hao…-llamo el pequeño Opacho saliendo de la casa y mirando a su señor- Señor Hao, ya esta la comida…-dijo el pequeño mirando hacia arriba donde estaba su señor- Opacho ayudo a prepararla…-dijo emocionado Hao lo noto muy bien, aunque no respondió-¿Señor no vendrá a comer?…-dijo el pequeño sabiendo que quizás ese era el motivo de su silencio y no se equivocaba…

- No tengo hambre Opacho…-el pequeño abrió sus ojos en impresión, preocupado ya que sabia lo mucho que se había esforzado su señor ese día y por ello su cuerpo necesitaba de alimento para recuperar energías.

- Pero Opacho hacer comida con mucho cariño para su señor Hao…

Dijo el pequeño algo triste…Hao lo noto y como siempre su debilidad era ver a su pequeño amigo triste, pues no le quedo otra opción que acatar el llamado, bajo del árbol de un salto y se puso frente al niño mirándolo con su sonrisa…

- Lo siento Opacho, es solo que sabes que estar en este lugar no es nada grato para mi…-dijo el castaño con algo de tristeza en su tono- estar con las personas que tanto daño les hice no me agrada, cada vez que miro a Yoh me recuerda cuando le quise arrebatar la vida, me recuerda todo lo bueno que jamás fui, me recuerda que el único que debía existir de ambos, es el…

- Eso es mentira el señor Hao, es bueno con Opacho…-dijo el pequeño mirando triste a su señor- El señor Hao no es malo, y si antes lastimo al señor Yoh pues el ya lo perdono, no debe de culparse mas…a Opacho pone triste ver deprimido a su señor…-dijo el pequeño mientras abrazaba a Hao y al castaño le correspondía el abrazo…

- Gracias Opacho, siempre he sabido que contigo puedo contar…-le dijo Hao despeinando la abúndate cabellera de su amigo…-aunque lo que hice no merece el trato que estoy recibiendo de parte de los Asakura- pensó Hao al solo recordar la sonrisa que le daba su hermano al saberlo recuperado, el trato tan cariñoso de su sobrino y aunque Anna era muy exigente aun así lo trataba bien a su manera, pero Hao sentía que no era merecedor de ese trato.

- ¿Ira a comer señor?…-pregunto el niño mientras tomaba de la mano a su señor y quería guiarlo dentro de la casa

- No Opacho- dijo Hao sin moverse de su lugar- comeré, pero aquí afuera…yo no soy nadie para compartir la mesa con los Asakura…-pensaba Hao mientras se soltaba del agarre del pequeño, el chico lo miro y supo que su señor no cambiaria de parecer. Aunque ya había dado un gran paso al menos probaría alimento…

- Esta bien señor, Opacho ira por su comida…

Dijo el pequeño sonriéndole al castaño y entrando a la casa, Hao lo miro unos momentos y luego miro al cielo, presentía algo no sabia que exactamente, sentía que en algún lugar alguien lo necesitaba… y que ese alguien era el ingles, no podía explicarse como pero así lo sentía…

- Lyserg…-dijo mientras una nube forma la silueta del ingles

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, ya todos estaban sentados y con los platos servidos delante de ellos, solo esperaban a que el mayor de los Asakura los acompañaba; pero al ver al pequeño Opacho llegar solo, sabían que eso no iba a suceder…

- ¿Que paso con Hao?- pregunto el ainu mirando al niño

- El señor Hao comerá afuera…-dijo Opacho mientras le servia su comida a su señor- y Opacho lo acompañara…cuando termino comenzó a servirse su plato también…-con permiso…-dijo llevando con el, los dos platos Yoh lo miro con una mirada algo triste

- ¿A tío Hao no le agradamos mami?- pregunto Hana a su madre que estaba a un lado de el para ayudarlo a comer…

- No es eso, creo que necesita mucha soledad…-dijo Anna algo seria mientras le ponía un servilleta a su hijo para que no se manchara la ropa

Mientras que Yoh no dijo nada, solo pensaba para sigo mismo de como entre mas se quería acercarse a su hermano, el preferiría separarse de el…sentía que quizás su relación jamás iba a dar frutos, el quería que el mayor se sintiera querido por su familia, aunque quizás al ver la actitud de Hao, el no los consideraba su familia por mas lazos de sangre que los unieran…como deseaba Yoh, tener algo en que ambos se sintieran identificados algo que compartir… pero quizás eso jamás iba a suceder y ambos solo seguirían siendo unos completos extraños…

- Bueno ya que no vendrá, será mejor empezar a comer…

Sugirió Anna ya que ella estaba muy hambrienta, aunque luego miro a Yoh no se miraba nada animado y conociendo muy bien a su esposo, sabia del porque de su tristeza- Tonto Hao- pensó la rubia al ver a Yoh con una ligera mueca de tristeza, aunque cuando hablaba con Manta sonreía como siempre aunque la itako que lo conocía demasiado bien, sabia que esa sonrisa tenia impresa en ella mucha tristeza…

- Yoh mi hermana te manda muchos saludos…-comento Horo-Horo mirando a su amigo…

- Me alegro ¿Cómo esta?- dijo Yoh queriendo sonar mas animado para sus amigos

- Ya sabes, las vegas no es todo glamour como se pinta…-dijo Horo-Horo mientras comía algo de pan- pero como no puede dejar a Chocolove solo, pues esta con el esperando que al moreno, algún día le den una oportunidad en los restaurantes como comediante como siempre lo ha soñado…-dijo Horo-Horo, mientras tanto Len solo observa a su _koibito_ sin siquiera opinar nada…

- Aun no cumple su sueño Chocolove…pues ojala y que pronto lo haga, creo que el apoyo de tu hermana es fundamental para el- dijo Yoh mientras probaba un poco el arroz, el problema con Hao le había quitado el apetito pero aun así debía hacer un esfuerzo para comer…

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa de los Asakura, donde la comida transcurría tranquilamente y muy amena como siempre. En la habitación de un chico solitario la situación era un poco diferente, a pesar de tener la comida que el doctor había recomendado frente a el, la cual era un poco de sopa, jugo de naranja y un trozo de pan aun así no se sentía con nada de ánimos de comerla, ya que sabia que luego que su líder llegara por los platos le haría pagar con crece ese humilde comida…

Aunque su estomago le pedía alimento pues no le quedó opción que comerla…justo cuando estaba dándole el ultimo mordisco al trozo de pan, que sostenía en la mano la puerta se abrió violentamente, el chico soltó el pan que sostenía en su mano para encarar a su visitante y al ver quien era todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pánico…

- Se...se…-no podía ni articular palabra…-se…ñor Mar…co…-sus ojos mostraban el temor tan grande que recorría su cuerpo

Marco solo tomo a la hada y la introdujo en la jaula para que no se interpusiera en sus planes con el ingles, el hada solo tomaba los barrotes impotente al saber que no podría ayudar a su amo, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes al ver como Marco tomaba al ingles de su cabello y lo hacia levantarse tirando al piso los platos que el chico tenia…

_- Oh! God_…-Lyserg ya se podía hacer una idea de ese repentino agarre…-¡¡no me lastime!…_PLEASE_…snif…-decía el chico mientras estaba inmerso en un mar de lágrimas

- AHORA ME VAS A PAGAR TODAS LAS HUMILLACIONES QUE HE SUFRIDO POR TU MALDITA CULPA…-le decía el rubio dándole una cachetada al chico directo al rostro, Lyserg callo al piso por el impulso, y de su boca salio un hilo de sangre…

- Perdóneme por favor…-el chico solo se limpio un poco la sangre y luego abrazaba las piernas de Marco, buscando un poco de misericordia ante aquel que parecía implacable ante el odio y el enojo…

- Si me cumples quizás no te lastime tanto Diethel- dijo con lujuria…

El chico supo a que se refería y por las circunstancias pues no le quedaba otra opción que acatar la petición, asintió se incorporo y comenzaba a bajar tímidamente el cierre del pantalón de Marco.

Las manos del pequeño temblaban, en verdad no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo hacer aquello pero no tenia otra opción, lo único que le quedaba era rogar por que todo aquello terminara pronto…

Mientras tanto regresando a _Funbari no Uta_ Hao ya había terminado de comer y luego que Opacho lavara los platos. Regreso hablar con su señor el castaño se miraba pensativo y ligeramente preocupado por algo y solamente alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Opacho podía saberlo…

- ¿Le molesta algo señor?- pregunto el niño sentándose a un lado de Hao, quien estaba recostado en un gran árbol el mismo que hacia poco había escaldo

- Si…-dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo…-es el ingles…-Opacho se sorprendió…-se que esta sufriendo y me duele no poder ayudarlo

- ¿Otra vez tiene ese presentimiento?

- Así es, pero por las circunstancias no puedo ir con el…

Sin saberlo estaban siendo escuchados por el menor de los Asakura, el cual abrió sus ojos en impresión al saber que Hao sentía que algo no andaba bien con Lyserg, quizás esa seria la razón del por que el ingles no había escrito, no había llamado, ni supo mas de el cuando se regreso a Inglaterra…

- Y si no puedo ayudarlo quizás termine por perderlo…

- Yo siento lo mismo que tu…-dijo Yoh dejándose ver y encarando a su hermano

- ¿Yoh que haces aquí?- Hao estaba sorprendido al saber que su hermano había escuchado todo.

- Hace unos días, antes de reencontrarte sentí una sensación de dolor de desesperación se que ese sentimiento me lo provoco Lyserg…- Hao abrió sus ojo en impresión no podía ser cierto…- Creerlo…y me duele tanto como tu no poder hacer nada, ya que ni se donde esta…-Yoh se sentó aun lado de su hermano

- Yo si lo se…-dijo Hao recuperándose de la impresión…

- ¿Lo sabes?- ahora Yoh era el sorprendido

- _Hai_, y si estas dispuesto podemos rescatarlo…

Yoh no supo que responder ante eso…entonces todas sus dudas eran ciertas Lyserg necesitaba de su ayuda y el pensando que el ingles, se había olvidado de el pero…que le diría al verlo, que pasaría con su esposa al tener al ingles frente a ella y saber lo que paso entre ambos…que iba a pasar con su hijo cuando supiera que dejaría a su mama, para irse con un chico…que iba a pasar con su vida… ¿que?

- Si estoy dispuesto…-sin importar lo que ocurriera en el futuro, el tendría que ayudar al ingles era su deber…

- Esta noche actuaremos Yoh…y te aseguro que no será nada fácil…podemos morir…

- No me importa…

- No te voy a dejar morir Yoh, tu tienes familia personas que te quieren, en cambio yo no tengo nada…nadie que me extrañara y la verdad le haré un favor a la humanidad si me muero…

- Por supuesto que no, a mi me harías mucha falta y Hana te ha tomado gran cariño…

- Cariño que no merece un monstruo como yo…

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza de los soldados x…

- Así, así Diethel…

Lyserg y marco yacían desnudos sobre la cama del pequeño, mientras que el ingles estaba tocando de forma demasiado intima a Marco, sus aun manos temblaban no deseaba hacer aquello, pero para no ser lastimado debía obedecer…estaba masturbando el asqueroso miembro del tipo rubio, sentía que iba a regresar toda la comida pero sabia que si vomitaba le ira peor…

- Veo que ya tienes mucha experiencia y lo haces mejor…

Marco también comenzó a acariciar a Lyserg desde sus glúteos hasta rozar su mano el miembro del chico, le encantaba el trato del ingles. Como no disfrutar el roce de alguien tan inocente como Lyserg, quien jamás había estado con alguien que no fuera Marco, el rubio disfrutaba de su timidez que lo caracterizaba, que para el rubio eso era sencillamente delicioso no tenia otro nombre y por eso disfrutaba, cada momento que pasaba con el chico…lo hacia sentirse joven otra vez…

A los pocos minutos Lyserg, pudo sentir algo viscoso cubrir su mano supo que Marco ya había tenido su momento de gloria, aunque para el ingles con tan solo tener aquel liquido sobre si…le comenzaba cada vez mas a hacer que si se repetía vomitaría inevitablemente…

- _Oh God_, dame fuerzas…-pensaba Lyserg no tenia mas opción que desear que todo aquello terminara pronto…

Las minutos pasaron y luego que Marco estaban entrando en el chico mientras sentía los sus músculos calidos y poco experimentados de parte de Lyserg, otro orgasmo toco el cuerpo de Marco y el chico sintió como todo aquel liquido cubría sus entrañas. Lyserg estaba muy cansado por todo aquel trato del cual jamás podría acostumbrarse…

- Eres delicioso…-dijo el rubio mientras lamía el rostro del ingles…el cual no hizo reacción alguna ante ese estimulo, ni siquiera reacciono al sentir como Marco salía de el, luego de un ultimo empujón…

Momentos después marco ya estaba vestido y se fue de la habitación para descansar en la suya, todo aquel día lo había cansado era bastante evidente que para un hombre de su edad, toda aquella actividad lo cansaba de sobremanera, sin saberlo dejaba atrás a un chico que cada vez dejaba de ser el chico que alguna vez conoció…

A pesar que Marco se había marchado Lyserg ni siquiera se movió del lugar en que el rubio lo había dejado, ni siquiera se preocupado por limpiarse un poco las marchas de semen que tenia en su cuerpo. Antes lo único que le importaba era quitar aquel material viscoso de su cuerpo, pero ahora ya nada le importaba…desde que Marco se llevo lo único que le quedaba, su virginidad todo dejo de tener sentido…

- Snif…-comenzó a sollozar, mientras que los últimos rayos del sol alumbraban su cuerpo desnudo sobre las sabanas manchadas de sangre y semen…sentía que cada vez que Marco lo tocaba poco a poco su mente comenzaba a perder el juicio y el único que podría regresarle sus ganas de vivir y evitar que perdiera la razón era su gran amor…- Yoh…snif…ayúdame

Dijo en un susurro recordándolo la sonrisa de su amor, era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, ver de nuevo a la persona que más amaba, pero quizás ese sueño se miraba tan lejos de cumplirse estando en aquel infierno…

Mientras tanto Hao e Yoh, miraban el atardecer que se notaba bastante triste era como si en algún lugar alguien sufriera y que ni el mañana pudiera traer paz a ese ser…

- Esta tarde es diferente…-dijo Hao aunque había dejado de ser shaman aun seguía siendo muy despectivo, ante los cambios de la naturaleza…

- Si hoy es una tarde extraña…-también Yoh podía darse cuenta del cambio

- Es una tarde negra, triste, desolada…-dijo el castaño con nostalgia…-alguien sufre Yoh…alguien necesita de nuestra ayuda…

- Y ese alguien es Lyserg ¿No es verdad?

- Si, pronto lo rescataremos y el ingles será feliz…como se merece…

Ambos hermanos chocaron sus manos, tenían un plan, Yoh se sentía feliz de poder al fin compartir algo con su hermano, y quizás así terminaría por comprenderlo y entenderlo mejor. También ayudar a Lyserg que según vio en la mirada de Hao, el ingles no estaba nada bien, solo esperaba que el tiempo pasaba y que la noche tocara Tokio, para que por fin ambos Asakura pudieran rescatar al ingles que tanto los necesitaba…

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente…gomen por la demora…es que entre los estudios, mis otros fics y sumado a eso me fui de viaje lejos de mi país, de parte de la Universidad pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar pero ahora que vienen las vacaciones espero poder avanzar algo en el fic…

YAMI: Además se esta poniendo interesante aunque debo de decir que son mejores los actores de YGO

HAO: Eso ya los han dicho tantas veces ¿Qué no te aburres?

YOH: Hao no seas malo con Atamu-san

HAO: No soy malo solo dijo la verdad…

HOLLY: Y lectores tengo una noticia que darles…

YAMI: Triste por cierto…TT

HAO: Minuto de silencio ante esa tragedia…

HOLLY: **_Las personas de FF pues han prohibido contestar los reviews_**…

Se escuchan unos lloriqueos de parte de los actores…

HOLLY: Y pues si los autores no obedecemos nos borran el fic o nos quitaran la cuenta o ambos…TT…

YAMI: No es terrible…

HOLLY: Si es toda una tragedia, pero eso no significa que no agradezca sus preciosos y lindos reviews como dijo una amiga una vez…"los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración y apoyo"…

HAO: Nos da el ánimo para seguir actuando y saber que les agrada…

HOLLY: Contestare los reviews de vez en cuando no siempre, ya que no quiero que me quiten mi fic o mi cuenta, es una regla injusta pero mientras exista nada se puede hacer…

YOH: Aun así no significa que no apreciemos que nos apoyen, al contrario necesitamos de sus reviews nos dan el animo para seguir…

HOLLY: Eso es cierto y para contestar los reviews pues acudiré a los correos, si quieren que les conteste sus reviews envíeme sus correros y así les contestare ya que veo que por medio de la página será bastante difícil…

HAO: Les pedimos mil disculpas pero mientras las cosas no cambien, no podremos contestar los reviews por este medio…

YOH: Pero aun así agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Alejamoto Diethel, Patrick, Nethed, Atemu no Katsume, Dark Artemisa, Shiroi Tsuki, Alma-chan, Lady-Amaltea, SakuraLyserg, Ly-chan y SteDiethel**, muchas gracias por escribir…

HOLLY: Y a pesar que la pagina puso esta regla injusta, aun así no dejen de mandar sus hermosos reviews ya que significan mucho para nosotros

HAO: Y ya saben si quieren que les contestemos los reviews manden su mail…sin mas que agregar…nos despedimos…

YAMI: Saludos

YOH: Y muchos besos…sigan escribiendo nos da muchos ánimos sus reviews…

HOLLY: He inspiración como me lo dio**_ Patrick_** muchas gracias…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Capitulo 5: El Rescate Parte I

"**CRAWLING"**

_Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba, o simplemente tu espalda blanca... y ese reloj ya no andaba, de mañana a tarde siempre se paraba; como yo, el te miraba. Ya no llorare por ti, a pesar de lo que un tiempo fuiste para mí... si, lo admito, alguna vez te pienso, pero tu ya no estas…_

_  
Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu, no me das tu amor, no me abrazas y repites que soy grande, me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas... casas, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de mi diario, que si ya no valgo nada para ti por lo menos yo, te permito caminar y me querías regalar sol y mar, solo son excusas, sabes, no quisiera molestar, pero como esto pudo acabar… no me lo puedo explicar… yo no me lo puedo explicar…_

_  
La negra noche y la luna llena, nos ofrecían solo un poco de atmósfera, yo lo amo todavía. Cada detalle es aire que me falta y si estoy así es por su ausencia, pero sé que es una excusa..._

_  
Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu, no me das tu amor, no me abrazas y repites que soy grande, me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas... casas, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de mi diario, que si ya no valgo nada para ti por lo menos yo, te permito caminar y me querías regalar sol y mar solo son excusas, sabes, no quisiera molestar, pero como esto pudo acabar no me lo puedo explicar… yo no me lo puedo explicar…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 5: "EL RESCATE PARTE 1"**

**_Dedicado a: Patrick, _****_Shiroi Tsuki_********_Kami Hao_****_ y SakuraLyserg_**

_(Arigato por su apoyo)_

El día había trascurrido veloz, tan veloz como jamás sucedió, quizás seria por que al fin dios se apiadaba y quería darle un poco de paz aquel que sufría tanto, o ¿solo era un receso temporal, para luego hacer mas grande su sufrimiento, daba igual…la verdad, la sabia muy bien que entre mas rápido pasaba el día, igualmente de rápido volvería a ocurrir a lo que tanto le temía, era como un ciclo, un circulo que estaba condenado a repetir por toda la eternidad…

Sus dientes titiritaban por el aire frió de la noche, estaba desnudo sobre su cama y lo único que cubría su cuerpo, eran sus manos en busca de un poco de calor, no quería cubrirse con las mantas, ya que estas; estaban manchadas de sangre y aquel material viscoso que tanto detestaba. Estaba condenado entre mas oportunidades se le daban, igualmente se las cobraban aun peor precio…

Su hada lo observa de lejos, unas lagrimas se escurrían bajando por sus mejillas, era tan triste ver a un chico que siempre fue inocente y puro, que aun a pesar de tanto dolor seguía siéndolo, no entendía por que desde que sus padres murieron, todo se complico para el, por que la vida había sido tan cruel con aquel que sufrió tanto desde muy pequeño, y la vida un no le daba un alivio al contrario le provocaba aun mas dolor.

El hada se acerco al chico, y le acaricio su carita, la cual no deba de temblar del frió, siempre era así, como en sus ventanas no habían vidrios o algo que cubría el entrar del aire, solo barrotes en su lugar era inevitable el frió, pero le resultaba aun peor estar entre las mantas que tenia impregnadas en ellas el acto cruel que lo obligaban a realizar.

- Lyserg…

Pensaba el hada, deseaba tanto ayudarle, deseaba tanto poder hacer algo para evitar su dolor, pero ella también era manipulada por Marco, era inútil por mas que quisiera interponerse entre el y su amo de nada servia el siempre terminaba haciendo con Lyserg lo que quisiera.

El hada voló hasta sentarse en el marco de la ventana y mirar ella, de nada servia pensar escapar e ir por ayuda, varias veces lo hizo y en cada una fue atrapada, el lugar estaba envuelto por una energía espiritual que cual espíritu que saliera de la fortaleza, era atrapado por alguno de los ángeles…era inútil intentar buscar ayuda, ya que jamás la encontraría.

El paisaje afuera se miraba calmado, con la luna alumbrando los campos de la fortaleza, dejando ver algún que otro soldado haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, si tan solo esos sujetos se revelaran ante su déspota líder, si tan solo…el hada negó con su cabeza, sabia que esos sujetos le eran fiel a su líder de nada serbia pensar en una rebelión ya que ellos jamás lo harían.

Luego miro la luna, aquella luna llena tan hermosa, recordaba como fueron los días desde que conoció a Lyserg, una noche muy parecida a esa con luna llena fue la primera que pasaron Lyserg y ella, y ese día al igual que el presente Lyserg temblaba de frió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Snif…_

_En las frías calles de Londres un chico de unos 8 años estaba en uno de los callejones, no se miraban personas cerca, por la hora lo único que existía eran algunos vehículos regresando a sus casas, luego de un día pesado de trabajo o de una noche de fiesta._

_Las lagrimas en el rostro del chico seguían bajando, era inevitable no podía encontrar resignación luego de lo que había visto, sus padres su única familia habían muerto, el lo había perdido todo, estaba solo, no entendía por que estaba vivo si ya no tenia ánimos ni fuerzas para continuar…_

_- Snif…Oh mommy oh daddy I need them so much… -era lo único que existían en sus labios llamar a sus padres, pedir su regreso, pero de que servia ellos ya estaban muertos y nada de lo que dijera los iba a revivir…-snif…oh Morphin por que me quede ¿Por qué, si tan solo ese chico se hubiera apiado y me hubiera matado…oh god por que no lo hizo… ¿Por qué?_

_El hada de acerco hasta el chico y se sentó en su hombro, sus ojos brillaban en tristeza, no le gustaba escuchar a su amo hablar de esa forma, apenas y estaban conociéndose y el ya quería morir no era justo para Morphin, y tampoco era justo para sus padres que hicieron todo lo que pudieron, para que el estuviera bien y disfrutara de su vida, vida a la que el estaba renunciando…_

_- Oh! God…-decia el chico mientras su quijada no dejaba de temblar por el intenso frió, y quizás lo que el chico estaba pidiendo se cumpliría, ya que si no encontraba calor, pronto; podría morir de hipotermia...-ten…go…fri…o…mu…cho…-decia mientras no podía articular mas palabras ya que el frió y el temblor en su quijada no le permitían hablar mas…-ten…go…sue…ño…mu…cho…sue…ño…_

_El hada abrió sus ojos en impresión si el chico se dormía, seguramente podría morir, tenia que hacer algo para proporcionarle algo de calor antes que fuera demasiado tarde…alzo el vuelo, mirando por todo el callejón que podría serle útil para que su amo dejara de temblar y lograra un poco de calor a su cuerpo, al final del callejón miro unos viejos cartones y papel periódico arreglados de tal forma que indicaba que alguien los había ordenado anteriormente, aunque ese alguien ya no estaba, seguramente algún vago que iba de paso y lo agarro el frió y la noche en Londres…_

_El hada tomo el rostro de Lyserg para que mirara ese lugar, ese pequeño refugio podría serle útil al peliverde. El pequeño asintió, la verdad su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse por el frió y por la falta de moviendo, se metió entre los cartones y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el papel periódico mientras se abraza a si mismo, para lograr algo mas de calor, Morphin jalo un poco mas el papel para cubrirlo mejor, al poco rato entre el calor del papel y el cartón el chico dejo de temblar y solo dormía tranquilamente._

_El hada sonrió ante eso, es era buena señal al menos su amo estaba a salvo por ese día, aunque pensándolo bien, que pasaría con días venideros, quizás a donde fueran no habría mas papel, ni cartones que cubrieran el cuerpo delicado y frágil del chico de cabello verde…_

_El hada se poso sobre los cartones mirando el cielo entre aquellos altos edificios y calles inglesas; la luna apenas si se miraba entre los rascacielos y los edificios de apartamento, a pesar de eso la luna dejaba ver su hermosa silueta y se colaban sus rayos hasta tocar aquel niño, que ahora dormía pacíficamente, rogaba por algo de paz, algo de consuelo, resignación para su amo y mas que todo un poquito de felicidad, ya había sufrido suficiente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hada regreso a su realidad y bajo la mirada, ya habían pasado mas de 11 años de aquel día ahora su amo tenia 19 años y a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo el mismo niño frágil de siempre, el era fuerte, pero todos los traumas de su vida no le permitían defenderse y la falta de alimento y fuerzas lo hacían aun mas vulnerable. Si tan solo pudieran salir de ese infierno que estaban condenados sin siquiera ser culpables, si tan solo alguien los ayudara…sin tan solo…de nada servia el pensar en ayuda ya que esa jamás iba a llegar…

Sin saberlo eso estaba por suceder, cerca de la fortaleza los chicos de _Funbari no Uta_ estaban haciendo su plan de rescate, a pesar que no sabían a que se enfrentarían tenían que comenzar con algo, para salvar al ingles.

- Seguro que esto funcionara- dijo Manta preocupado por todo lo apresurado que seria aquel rescate

- Dudas de mis habilidades- dijo Hao ofendido al ser criticado por el pequeño

- Si…-dijo Manta- esto es muy complicado y sin ayuda lo es aun mas-dijo Manta al saber que los únicos que habían viajado a Norteamérica eran el, Yoh y Hao nada más, ni Horo, ni Len pudieron asistir ya que ellos tenían que regresar a China

- No te preocupes Manta todo saldrá bien- dijo Yoh con su siempre usual sonrisa- además tenemos que regresar rápido a Tokio antes que Anita se entere que nos venimos a Norteamérica en lugar de ir a China con Horo-Horo y Len …

Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al saber la excusa que le dieron a su esposa para que los dejara ir, y Hao había tenido razón, en proponer la noche para el rescate; ya que el día sirvió para convencer a Anna que los dejara acompañar a Horo y Len en su viaje. Aunque para mala suerte de ellos, Anna bien sabía que todo aquel teatro era mentira, lo que no sabía era para que lo armaron, aunque lo iba a descubrir.

- Aunque creo que tu esposa no se creyó el cuento- dijo Hao ya que el ainu había hecho todo un teatro de un chico sufrido y miserable que necesitaba de la ayuda de los tres en la empresa de Len, era tan buen actor que cualquiera le creería, cualquiera menos Anna

- Lo se, seguramente Anita me torturara cuando regrese a Tokio- dijo Yoh con unas cascaditas de lagrimas

- Amo Yoh no llore- le consolaba su espíritu mientras el también tenia sus cascaditas de lagrimas

- Ya no exageren al menos se quedo Opacho a ayudar…

Si Hao, Manta e Yoh se irían quien atendería a la rubia, estaba Tamao pero quien limpiaría la casa, quien…el que faltaba el compañero de Hao Opacho, el pequeño tenia sus cascadas de lagrimas, al saber que tendría que quedarse ayudar a Anita con la casa no tenia opción. Mientras su amo se iba dejándolo a el atrás, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se separaban.

- ¿No lo extrañas?- pregunto Yoh mientras caminaba sigilosamente en aquel lugar…

- Si, Opacho a estado conmigo desde siempre y esta es la primera vez que hago algo sin que el no este a mi lado.

- Regresaremos pronto no te preocupes…-le animo Yoh al escuchar un ligero tono de tristeza de parte de su hermano

- _Hai_ y traeremos con nosotros a Lyserg…

Yoh sonrió ante la idea, no solo era ir por Lyserg lo que lo emocionaba, si no verlo otra vez luego más de 7 años de no verlo, se preguntaba ¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente ya debía de haberse convertido en todo un joven de 19 años, al igual que el se había convertido en un padre de 21 años, bajo la mirada ante eso,….tanto tiempo sin noticias de Lyserg que el se caso con Anna pensando que jamás lo vería otra vez, que el había hecho su vida en Inglaterra y que jamás volvería a saber de el, jamás volvería a estar con el…que equivocado estaba.

Solo lo invadía la duda, ¿que iba hacer cuando lo viera, las cosas ya no podrían ser jamás como antes, el estaba casado tenia una familia, familia que no podía dejar, ya que la amaba demasiado como para destruirla…era todo un enigma, enigma que pronto descubriría, en aquel momento lo único importante era Lyserg, lograr salvarlo del infierno que estaba siendo victima, quizás no sabia que tan ciertas eran esas palabras pero solo pensar en soldados X y Lyserg con ellos, solo podía significar el sufrimiento para el ingles.

- Debemos apresurarnos…

Extraño el que hablo fue Hao, era como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Yoh, aunque…mirando a Hao a los ojos y con esa cara de preocupación y de angustia, solo podía significar que el castaño también estaba enamorado del ingles…

Yoh abrió sus ojos en impresión y negaba en ademán, no podía creerlo, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Hao estaba enamorado del ingles podía verlo, podía sentirlo y por eso mismo el ex-shaman de fuego estaba tan preocupado…

Quizás esa era la solución, Lyserg al saberse abonado por Yoh no tardaría en fijarse en Hao, ¿aunque podría el ingles olvidar todo aquel odio? guardado hacia su hermano, eso solo el tiempo lo diría…

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza, Morphin seguía en la ventana contemplando el paisaje y la hermosa luna llena que se posaba en el firmamento, tantos recuerdos que siempre la invadían noches como esa, noches en el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los dientes de Lyserg que temblaban del frió o el estomago del pequeño al estar vació…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¡DETENGAN A ESE MOCOSO!…-decia un furioso comerciante al estar persiguiendo a un pequeño chico de cabello verde, el cual le había robado un par de frutas-maldito mocoso ladrón…-decía aquel hombre robusto mientras buscaba al pequeño._

_Ya habían pasado mas de 2 años luego de la muerte de sus padres y para sobrevivir el pequeño de 10 años, no tenia mas opción que robar la comida, como era muy pequeño no podía trabajar, aunque de vez en cuando cargaba bultos en el mercado, para ayudar a las señoras con sus compras las cuales en agradamiento le dan unas cuantas monedas, o comida en agradecimiento; pero a veces como aquel día, las monedas no bastaban ni para comprar un trozo de pan o una fruta, por ello para saciar su hambre tenia que robar la comida…_

_- Aquí no nos encontrara Morphin…-decia el pequeño llegando al pequeño callejón que se había convertido en su hogar, y metido entre los cartones parecía que lo único que existía en el lugar era eso, cartones viejos y nada más aunque en aquella ocasión probaría algo diferente._

_- Te tengo…-dijo el tipo al ver al chico entrar al callejón que no tenia mas salida-te daré una tunda pequeño ladronzuelo…-el tipo llego y lo único que vio fue los cartones- no te me vas a escapar-pensó al verlos seguramente entre aquellos estaba el chico…-TE TENGO…-dijo levantando todos los cartones y papel periódico pero no había nadie…-pero como demonios _

_El chico había usado su poder como shaman y con su péndulo, y Morphin poseyéndolo, el chico había logrado, subir hasta el techo de una de las casas y desde ahí miraba divertido, al tipo que lo perseguía y estaba enfurecido al no haber podido capturarlo…_

_- Algún día te voy a atrapar…-decia ya que habían sido muchas ocasiones de robos de parte del pequeño y ni una sola captura, eso enfurecía al comerciante y lo único que deseaba era darle una lección al pequeño…_

_- Fue toda una proeza Morphin…-decía al chico con sus dos manzanas bajo el brazo- que bueno que aprendimos esa técnica ¿me pregunto como le puedo poner?…_

_Había sido varios días de práctica y en cada uno ninguno, parecía llevar a lo que el pequeño deseaba. Perfeccionar ese ataque que le seria muy útil para escapar de tipos enojados, como aquel que no dejaba de insultarlo a pesar que ya se había resignado a no encontrarlo…_

_- ¿Qué te parece el ataque del péndulo?...-Morphin negó con la cabeza ese nombre no le agradaba…-¿el péndulo destructor?…-el hada solo sonrió, mirando como su amo y de cómo el pensaba en un nombre para su ataque- no suena muy extraño ya se…-los ojitos verdes del chico se iluminaron en alegría, el hada se sentía inmensamente feliz, de verlo tan contento y emocionado- "Péndulo en forma de torpedo"…-dijo el chico sonriendo y levantando sus manos como si escribiera el nombre en el aire y se imaginaba las letras doradas y brillantes con lentejuelas y hermosos colores-¿No te gusta Morphin?... _

_El hada asintió ese nombre era perfecto para su nuevo ataque, la hacia tan feliz el saberse útil a su amo, a su pequeño amo, que no podía conseguir un poco de compasión de nadie, Mas bien se ganaba el odio de aquellos a los que robaba…_

_- A mi también me gusta, así se llamara…-decía el chico emocionado mirando el atardecer…- "Péndulo en forma de torpedo", causara mucho miedo a nuestros rivales…jijijjij…-sonreía el chico luego de darle el primer mordisco a su manzana…_

_A pesar de ese pequeño momento de paz y de alegría, el hada sabia que el día siguiente iba hacer igual, más hurtos, más persecuciones, más temores, más insultos; en eso se había convertido la vida de Lyserg, en una persecución constante de la cual parecía que jamás iba a cambiar…_

_Uno de tantos días, mas bien una de tantas noches, cuando la luna llena, alumbraba con sus rayos las calles desoladas de Londres, en un establecimiento de ropa, un joven había logrado ingresar utilizando sus poderes de shaman para ello, ahora estaba dentro del lugar buscando ropa para quitarse los harapos con lo que se vestía._

_- Lo logramos…-decia el chico al desactivar la ultima cámara de seguridad- y luego se dirigió a la sección de niños para escoger algo que vestir…- Wow cuanta ropa…-dijo el chico de 12 años impregnado por los pasillos cubiertos con santoles, camisas, zapatos para niños de su edad…-¿veamos que escogeré?…-era tanta la ropa, que había que no podía decidirse pero sabia muy bien la que deseaba…-esta no…esta...-dijo al ver una camiseta con un oso al centro…-Oh! God jamás…-la tiro a un lado junto con el otro rimero de ropa desechada- al cabo de unos minutos, el chico ya había elegido su ropa-esta es hermosa…-dijo el ver una capa color verde de cuadros muy parecida a la que solía usar su papa…como me veo Morphin…_

_Dijo modelando su ropa la cual era…pantalones de mezclilla color negros, camisa de algodón color blanco, corbatín rojo y por ultimo la capa verde que le daba un aspecto mas misterioso, el hada solo sonrió y aplaudía al verlo ya que en verdad con esa ropa el chico se miraba muy bien…-gracias…dijo el chico haciendo reverencia…_

_- Ahora me falta buscar los zapatos adecuados…-en ese aspecto Morphin se quiso sentir útil y fue ella quien le ayudo a encontrar el color y el estilo adecuados- ¿te gustan estos?- pregunto al ver que su hada se había posado en uno mocasines color grises…-esta bien estos serán…-el hada sonreía de haberle sido útil a su amo, y el pequeño también se sentía feliz, ya que su camisa y su capa eran muy calientitas así que no pasaría otra vez frió…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresando a su realidad, el hada entristeció cuando fue la ultima vez que vio a Lyserg sonreír y no preocuparle otra cosa que no fuera el ser feliz…escondió su rostro entre sus manos, había pasado tanto que la sonrisa del ingles que podía iluminar la oscuridad, jamás había sido vista nunca mas. Desde que llego a la fortaleza y luego que se le obligaba a realizar indecorosos actos con el líder solo había visto lágrimas y sufrimientos reflejado en su angelical rostro…

Toda su desgracia comenzó desde que conoció a esos detestables tipos de los soldados X… ¿por que se empañaban en hacerle la vida miserable a alguien con un corazón tan noble como el chico de cabello verde? no lo entendía y jamás lo iba a entender, ya que una persona con la personalidad de Lyserg se merecía solo la felicidad y no las torturas que día a día era victima…

Si tan solo pudiera salir de su desgracia, si tan solo alguien lo ayudara el ingles podría encontrar la felicidad otra vez, podría buscar a la persona que tanto amaba y ser feliz con ella, unas lagrimas bajaron de los ojos del hada…ese era un sueño imposible e inalcanzable.

Quizás se equivocaba, ya que sus salvadores estaban afuera de la fortaleza de los soldados. Aunque encontrar a Lyserg iba hacer bastante difícil al igual que pasar inapercibidos, entre todos aquellos tipos con sus espíritus de ángeles cuidándolos.

- Bien este es el lugar…-dijo Hao al mirar la enorme construcción aunque en aquel instante lo único que miraba era el muro que separa la fortaleza del bosque

- ¿Como entraremos?- esa era la pregunta del millón y en verdad muy difícil de contestar…

- Tendremos que burlar sus defensas- que mas quedaba aunque el mas vulnerable iba hacer Hao, contando que el no tenia un espíritu que lo protegiera…

- Yo puedo distraerlos…-se ofreció Manta ya que con Mosque a su lado eso iba hacer bastante sencillo

- Esta bien el enano tiene muy buena idea, haremos así…que Manta se adelante y cuando lo vean seguramente intentaran atraparlo, la mayoría de soldados en turno lo buscaran cuando estén distraídos Yoh y yo entramos, nos escabulliremos he intentaremos encontrar a Lyserg.

- Es un plan muy arriesgado…-pensó Yoh, ya que antes habían planeado entrar todos y ahora se esperarían, cambiar el plan podría complicar las cosas

- No tenemos opción, miren se que yo soy presa fácil ante esos sujetos y les voy a pedir que no se detengan, si me atrapan y ustedes logran salir no regresen por mi, sálvense ustedes y salven a Lyserg…

Yoh abrió sus ojos en impresión, claro que no podría dejar a su hermano a la merced de aquello sujetos, si lo atrapaban el vería la forma de salvarlo era su deber…

- No se preocupen por mí…

- No te quieras hacer el héroe Hao…-dijo Manta mirando al castaño- todos estamos juntos en estos y TODOS vamos a salir…

El pequeño rubio se estaba enfadando, al escuchar las palabras del hermano de Yoh, sabiendo que el solo pensar perderlo lo ponía sumamente triste, después de todo Hao era su hermano y si corría peligro Yoh lo ayudaría, no importaba lo que Hao dijera el lo haría. Ya que le tenía gran cariño al mayor de los Asakura

- Obedezcan y evítense problemas…-aunque Hao no pensaba igual…-bien Manta haz lo tuyo…-dijo Hao dándole el pase al pequeño rubio para que se adelantara e comenzara la distracción…

- Esta bien…-dijo manta saliendo entre los arbustos donde estaban escondidos para dirigirse a la fortaleza

- Estoy contigo Manta- dijo Mosque ahora poseyendo la computadora portátil del chico, para formar el gran mazo que servia de arma y derrotaría fácilmente a esos ángeles, aunque si incrementaban su numero, ahí si iba haber un grabe riesgo…

- Gracias amigo…-dijo Manta al ver como su siempre fiel espíritu le servia…-ahora…

Tendría que ser sigiloso, mientras no lo descubrieran podría investigar cuan grabe era la situación…subió al muro y al estar en lo alto miro adentro de la fortaleza, en el lugar no se miraba nadie y le hizo señas a los chicos que estaban escondidos, para que lo siguieran al menos al muro. Luego salto la barda y entro a la fortaleza…

- Bien vamos…-dijo Hao saliendo de su escondite, listo para escalar el muro, seguido muy de cerca de Yoh…

- Por ahora todo va bien- pensó Manta al no ver a ningún soldado…

- ¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra presencia…?

Pregunto Mosque al ver que por el momento inundaba la calma, quizás era por que los soldados confiaban en sus habilidades y sabían que nadie se arriesgaría a entrar, estando ellos de guardianes cuidando sus dominios…

- Si tienes razón, todo esta muy calmado, no me agrada, hay que tener mucho cuidado…dijo Mosque mientras le ayudaba abrir la puerta de entrada, luego de pasar los inmensos jardines que cubrían la construcción…

- Todo ha marchado bien…-dijo Yoh mirando como Manta entraba y ningún soldado a la vista…

- No te preocupes pronto nos darán el recibimiento…-dijo Hao saltando el muro para luego caer en los jardines de los soldados y escondiéndose entre los arbustos…

- Manta cuídate mucho…

Dijo Yoh, ya que su amigo se estaba arriesgando demasiado al hacer aquello, mientras tanto entre los pasillos de la fortaleza, se miraba a un pequeño chico rubio estar escondido entre alguna de las hendiduras de las paredes, esperando el mejor momento para atacar…dos soldados pasaron frente a el cada uno llevaba café; seguramente eran los que estaban haciendo ronda aquella noche, ese era el momento si quería llamar la atención para que sus amigos lograran salvar al ingles ese era el mejor momento…

- ¿Listo Mosque?...

Pregunto a su espíritu en verdad no se sentía muy seguro, ya que esa iba hacer su primer batalla ya que solo había luchado con Yoh y Amidamaru amistosamente; pero aquel encuentro con los soldados no iba hacer nada amistoso…

- Jamás he estado mas listo…-dijo Mosque, para darle confianza a su amo, sabia que estaba temeroso, ya que mano con la que sostenía el mazo temblaba ligeramente…

- Bien- traga saliva…-¡¡¡aquí vamos!- OIGAN USTEDES…-dijo Manta saliendo de su escondite y encarando a los dos soldados que al verlo de una sola vez se pusieron en guardia

- ¿Como rayos entro este mocoso aquí?...Kevin suena la alarma…aquel hombre con mascara asintió y sonó la alarma para que todos los saldados ayudaran a sacar al intruso…

- Dios esto se puso peor…-dijo Manta ya que a dos podía manejar pero aun ejercito… no

Cuando Yoh y Hao escucharon la alarma eso significa que su momento de actuar había llegado, Manta no podía resistir mucho tiempo…

- Hao, tu buscas a Lyserg y yo ayudare a Manta…

Dijo Yoh mientras desenfundaba su espada y la alzaba dándole el pase a Amidamaru para que la poseyera, Hao lo vio y una ligera sombra de tristeza cubrió sus ojos. Le gustaría ayudar a los chicos y si Fifí-chan estuviera a su lado de Hao eso seria bastante sencillo, pero su espíritu jamás iba a regresar lo sabia, por ello si iba solo seria un estorbo si los acompañaba…

- Suerte Hao…

Dijo Yoh cruzando en una esquina y yendo con Manta, Hao los vio por unos momentos, sintió el poder espiritual de ambos, en verdad Manta y su hermano se habían vuelto muy poderosos. Yoh mas que Manta, quizás por la experiencia que tenia, muy en el fondo sintió algo de envidia, pensar que el una vez fue tan poderoso como lo era ahora su hermano Yoh…

- Tu mismo te lo buscaste…-pensó mientras subía unas escalinatas, sabia que al final de ellas estaba Lyserg ¿Cómo lo sabia? Simple se estaba guiando por su corazón…

Al llegar al primer piso encontró a unos soldados, se oculto entre uno de los pasillos para no ser visto, y lo logro, ya que los soldados solo estaban alertados por el ataque e invasión de Yoh Asakura y su amigo Manta, sin imaginarse que había un chico mas en el grupo y ese era nada mas y nada menos que Hao el enemigo de los soldados.

A pesar que el castaño, ya no tuviera a su espíritu eso no significaba que no seguía siendo una amenaza, ellos no descansarían hasta que Hao estuviera muerto y enterrado, en ese momento sus propósitos como organización serian cumplidos y mientras eso ocurría los soldados X seguirían funcionando como hasta entonces lo habían hecho…

- Es el descendiente de Hao…-dijo uno de los soldados que paso cerca de Hao…

- Será shaman muerto- le sonrió el otro mientras corría junto con amigo

Hao los vio alejarse y luego asomo su cabeza mirando por los pasillos, para saber si ya no había nadie mas y así era el lugar estaba vació todos se estaban concentrando en Manta e Yoh, tenia que apresurarse ni su hermano, ni su amigo resistirían por mucho tiempo…

Salio de su escondite y comenzó a subir las escaleras lo mas veloz que podía, sabia que al final de ellas esperaría el ingles, a pesar de eso era extraño pero no se sentía emocionado ni siquiera feliz de verlo, presentía que algo pasaría, quizás ya no tenia sus sentidos tan agudos, como cuando era shaman pero aun así algunas cosas eran muy bien percibidas aun por Hao…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lyserg, el alboroto ya lo había despertado, se había puesto su uniforme de los soldados, quizás lo llamarían a la batalla aunque era poco probable contando que su salud era bastante delicada, sus fuerzas muy pocas, seria una presa fácil ante el enemigo…

Morphin lo miraba muy triste, sabia que el chico estaba preocupado y aun con su ropa ajustada de los soldados, su piel aun se sentía muy fría y en ocasiones su quijada comenzaba a titiritar del frió que parecía aumentar cada segundo…

- Me pregunto ¿que estará sucediendo Morphin?…-decia Lyserg mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana a los soldados, correr de un lado a otro lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo debía de ser muy grabe para que estuvieran tan preocupados…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Marco el ya estaba cambiado y sus soldados le estaban dando los informes, al parecer no les estaba yendo nada bien enfrentarse a Yoh y a su amigo…

- Señor Marco 5 de nuestros elementos, han sido derrotados por Yoh Asakura y su amigo…-dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño…

- Si seguimos así, los demás se agotaran antes que logremos derrotarlo- dijo con notorio tono de preocupación, de que aquello se cumpliera…

- No exageren…-dijo Marco enojado por el dramatismo de sus hombres, aunque en realidad decían la verdad Yoh era demasiado fuerte para ellos y teniendo compañía, lo era aun mas…

Y así parecía ya que Yoh luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, seguido de Manta ambos parecían implacables ante los ataques de los arcángeles y a pesar del tiempo que tenían de estar combatiendo aun no parecían cansados…

- No te rindas Manta…-le animaba Yoh mientras iba otra vez al ataque…

- No lo haré Yoh…

Le decia, mientras le daba el golpe final a uno de los arcángeles, cada uno encontraba la fuerza en lo mas preciado, Manta por su parte al sentir el apoyo de Yoh y al pensar en Tamao que esperaba sonriente en casa, le daba las fuerzas que necesitaba. Yoh el encontraba su fortaleza en el solo pensamiento de ver a Lyserg otra vez…

Y pronto seria así, ya que Hao ya estaba parado frente a la puerta que sabia que atrás de ella estaba Lyserg…

- Es aquí…

Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía la energía del ingles luego los abrió, Hao tenia una de sus manos extendidas, listo para hacer un ataque y abrir el cerrojo que estaba con candado y con doble llave, era como si atrás de ella estuviera el mas despiadado criminal…

- Alguien viene…

Dijo Lyserg al sentir la presencia de alguien, alguien desconocido para el…Morphin se puso alerta para defender a su amo, si el chico se puso tan alertado, era obvio que no era nadie conocido y quizás por los ataques que estaba sufriendo la fortaleza tampoco debía ser alguien de fiar…

- Aquí voy…

Hao concentro toda su energía, no era mucha, pero era la suficiente para abrir la puerta, una luz anaranjada salio de sus manos, eran los mismos colores que una ves cubrieron a Fifí-chan, al lanzar la energía, la chapa de la puerta fue destruida…

En ese momento las manos de Lyserg comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, tenia un mal presentimiento de quien esta tras la puerta, Morphin entristecía al verlo tan preocupado, pero iba hacer lo que fuera con tal de defenderlo, se puso al frente de Lyserg con ese fin, lista para recibir al sujeto que abrió la puerta…

- Morphin…-dijo en un susurro al ver lo decida que estaba su hada…- _Thanks_

Dijo al verla dispuesta a todo, con tal que el ingles estuviera bien, y así era si no podía defenderlo de Marco, al menos hacer lo que pudiera contra ese extraño y no iba a permitir le hiciera daño…

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura que estaba atrás de ella…Lyserg abrió sus ojos en impresión, al reconocerlo y dio un paso atrás negando en ademán…

- Tu…no puede ser…-dijo impresionado, mientras el hada se interponía, no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su amo, el ya había sufrido demasiado…

Mientras tanto el extraño de aquella habitación, solo miraba encantado al ingles, en verdad los años le habían sentado muy bien a Lyserg, había crecido mucho su cuerpo largo y hermoso de un chico de 19 años lo hacían verse tan varonil se había vuelto aun mas guapo y atractivo…

- Vine ayudarte…-dijo mientras se acercaba a el…

- No te me acerques…-¡¡Morphin!- grito Lyserg mientras alzaba su mano y su hada poseía el péndulo…-si te me acercas Hao, vas a morir te lo juro…-dijo mientras el péndulo apuntaba a la cabeza del castaño…

- Mi Lys-chan…-dijo suavemente, aun con el péndulo apuntando directo a el no se detuvo, tenia deseos de abrazarlo de tocar aquella piel suave, y sentir aquel cuerpo que se notaba con ligeros músculos resaltando entre la ropa…

- Hao no te acerques o te mato…-Las manos de Lyserg temblaban, aun cuando sus ojos ardían en furia, su cuerpo sentía temor al tener frente a el a la persona que tanto mal le hizo…

A pesar de la advertencia Hao no se detuvo y seguía su paso directo al ingles, Lyserg apretó sus puños, sabia que el castaño no se iba a detener, así que lo único que quedaba era lanzar su ataque…

- Lista Morphin HAAAA- grito el ingles, Morphin ataco…

- Haaag…-grito Hao al ser atravesado por el péndulo…

Hao sintió como su sangre caía incesante, hasta Lyserg se había hecho mas fuerte con los años y el en lugar de eso se estaba convirtiendo en un humano cada vez mas, y podía sentirlo en el fuerte dolor del péndulo atravesando su cuerpo…

Hao callo al piso sosteniéndose el hombro izquierdo, apenas si el ataque de dio algo de tiempo para evitarlo y que no atravesara su cabeza como el ingles quería…Lyserg lo veía de lejos, serio sin hacer ningún moviendo en su rostro, podía ver el sufrimiento de Hao, pero por alguna razón no se sentía feliz, al contrario se sentía preocupado por el…

- _Oh god_ ¿que hice?…-dijo suavemente mientras miraba a Hao y en sus verdes se reflejaba la tristeza y la culpa…

Miro su péndulo y aun escurría unas gotas de sangre, sangre que pertenecía a Hao, alguna vez pensó que cuando Hao estuviera así como aquel momento caído y derrotado se sentiría feliz y realizado ya que al fin cumpliría con su venganza.

Pero al ver a Hao sufrir por sus heridas, no se sentía así al contrario estaba preocupado y quería ir con el a ayudarlo, pero también dudaba de hacerlo ya que después de todo Hao era el asesino que mato a sus padres, aun sabiendo eso no podía evitar el sentimiento de culpa y preocupación, ¿Por qué seria?…no lo sabia, pero quizás con el tiempo entendería del por que su corazón le dictaba aquellos sentimientos hacia aquel estaba sufriendo por hacer sido atacado…

**CONTINUARA……**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente siento el retraso en especial a disculpas a Patrick, hai no se me han olvidado las actualizaciones para este fic en realidad desde hacia un tanto había comenzado con el capitulo pero luego algo surgía y se me acortaba la inspiración me he dedicado mas a los fics de YGO…gomen nasai

HAO: Pero muchas gracias por leernos y recordarle que los de SK existimos todavía…

YAMI: Aunque tu no vas a existir por mucho…-comiendo palomitas de maíz sentado en las manos de Fifí-chan

HAO: Callate…-a Hao le parecen unas venitas…

HOLLY: Solo era para darle emoción, Ra me encanta eso

LYSERG: A mi si me gustara que muriera…

HAO: Que malo…aunque un malo muy kawaii ven acá ingles y dame de besitos..-intenta abrazar a Lyserg…

LYSERG: Oye no te me acerques o te ataco con mi Morphin…

HAO: Aguafiestas…

HOLLY: Jejeje…ya chicos no se intenten pelear o matar….-gotita…-mejor pasemos a los reviews…

HAO: A los hermosos comentarios…de los lectores ai shiteru…

YOH: Estamos tan agradecidos con **Alejamoto Diethel, ****Fushigi Chan,**** Patrick, ****SteDiethel,****Shiroi Tsuki****Kami Hao****, Dividendo, SakuraLyserg y ****Fantasma de la Niebla**, arigato a todos por escribir y esperamos que les haya gustado el chapter…

HOLLY: Hai que pasara con Hao, Lyserg siente algo por el, lograran resistir los Yoh y Manta?...descúbralo en el próximo chapter…a la misma hora y en el mismo fic…XD

YAMI: Aunque seria genial que Haito recibiera su merecido…

HAO: Si no tenemos nada inteligente que decir mejor no decir nada…-mirada asesina a Yami y luego aparecen unas cascaditas de lágrimas al ver que su fifí-chan traía un delantal rosa y ahora preparaba mas palomitas de maíz para Yami…a mi nunca me preparo nada…TT…snif…

HOLLY: Gotita- bueno gente para que no haya problemas hemos decidió contestas los reviews al final del fic seh se que será algo tarde para responder sus dudas pero bue solo esa solución me queda…

YOH: Así que ténganos paciencia porfis…

HAO: Si tienen dudas yo las contestare…

HOLLY: Bueno si tienen alguna duda la podemos aclarar jejeje…bue en cuanto este a nuestro alcance por el momento nos despedimos…

LYSERG: Muchos besos, cuídense…

HAO: Yo quello uno de tus besos…

LYSERG: Oh! God que asco…

YAMI: Jajaja…-Saludos gente…

YOH: Y no se olviden de mandar sus preciados **reviews **que amamos…hasta la próxima

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Capitulo 6: El Rescate Parte II

"**CRAWLING"**

_Si no podemos encontrar una salida a estos problemas, entonces quizás no necesitamos esto parados cara a cara como enemigos en guerra, construimos defensas y lugares secretos escondidos._

_  
Podría necesitar que me abraces esta noche, podría necesitar que digas que todo esta bien, podría necesitar que hagas el primer movimiento, porque esta noche estoy buscando con trabajo; escapar de mi soledad._

_  
Más que palabras de enojo, odio este silencio se vuelve tan fuerte. Yo quiero gritar, pero la amargura ha silenciado estas emociones, se vuelve difícil respirar entonces dime ¿porque paso por esto si no es felicidad?_

_  
¿Vale más el compromiso que el amor? estoy deseoso de no hacer nada para calmar la tormenta en mi corazón, nunca he sido el rey que implora pero últimamente te he suplicado por una oportunidad. Solo busco un milagro, una razón para creer en el amor._

_  
Podría necesitar que me abraces esta noche, podría necesitar que digas que todo esta bien, podría necesitar que hagas el primer movimiento, porque esta noche estoy buscando con trabajo; escapar de mi soledad._

_¿Recuerdas como no hace mucho tiempo, cuando nosotros solíamos vivir por nuestro amor, apreciando cada momento? ahora no vivimos, solo existimos sólo corremos sin rumbo a través de nuestras vidas, tan solos sin esperanza por eso necesito que me abrases y me hagas salir de mi sufrimiento._

_  
Si no podemos encontrar una salida a estos problemas, entonces quizás no necesitamos esto parados cara a cara enemigos en guerra, construimos defensas y lugares secretos escondidos._

_  
Podría necesitar que me abraces esta noche, podría necesitar que digas que todo esta bien, podría necesitar que hagas el primer movimiento, porque esta noche estoy buscando con trabajo; escapar de mi soledad._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 6: "EL RESCATE PARTE 2"**

**_Dedicado a _****_Konoto-chan_****_, Alba-chan y a Patrick_**

_(Gracias por su apoyo)_

La noche avanzaba lentamente, a pesar que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido unos instantes, los ataques de aquellos intrusos al resguardo de los soldados vestidos de blanco, no terminaba. Ambos bandos luchaban por razones diferentes, quizás unas más egoístas que las otras, pero aun así eran ideales y por ellos no querían perder la batalla.

- ¿Ya fue suficiente?...-dijo Manta un poco cansado, su respiración era agitada, esa noche había mantenido por mucho tiempo su posesión de objetos mas de lo que acostumbraba y su cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo…

- ¿Tu que crees?- le reto un soldado incrementando aun mas su poder espiritual

- Dios si seguimos así, ellos terminaran ganando…- pensando Manta ya que el, comenzaban a escasearle las fuerzas, mientras que a los soldados como seguían llegando nuevos al taque, ellos estaban recargados y listos para la batalla.

- Manta, si ya no puedes seguir es mejor que lo dejes…-le dijo Yoh sabiendo que su amigo era nuevo en eso de ser shaman

- No Yoh puedo resistir más…

Dijo Manta decidido a seguir con la batalla, aun sabiendo que quizás dentro de poco se quedaría sin ni una gota de energías. Mosque lo sabia y solo miraba a su amo de lejos preocupado por su salud, pero impresionado por su valentía.

En otro lugar de la fortaleza, el líder estaba con dos de los soldados, los cuales le estaban llevando el reporte de la batalla más difícil que estaban enfrentando, a pesar que solo eran dos chicos, eran muy fuertes y difíciles de vencer.

- Reportes- pidió Marco, sentado tras su escritorio, ya estaba harto de la tardanza, pensó que la derrota de esos dos seria fácil para ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron y aun no se rendían.

- La situación va mejorando- dijo uno de los soldados, mientras miraba a su líder

- Aunque nuestros elementos se están escaseando- aclaro otro ya que los chicos a pesar de tener mucho tiempo, en la batalla parecían incansables, al menos a su vista, ya que en realidad ambos comenzaban a debilitarse aunque eso los soldados no lo sabían.

- Esos dos me están colmando la paciencia- dijo Marco mientras golpeaba con su puño la mesa de su escritorio...- todos ustedes son un grupo de inútiles…-les grito a ambos- si quiero que las cosas salgan como quiero debo hacerlo yo…

Marco sobre paso de una sola vez a ambos soldados empujándolos a su paso, aunque aun quedaba una duda en su mente, detuvo su paso y volteo a ver a ambos.

- ¿Dónde esta Lyserg?...-dijo encarando a ambos, ellos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, ya que ese no era momento de preguntar por los traidores como era considerado Lyserg Diethel

- En su habitación señor Marco- dijeron ambos aúna sola voz, nerviosos ante la mirada seria de su líder.

- Bien.

Con eso siguió con su camino, ese era su pase para que esos dos dejaran de fastidiar y se largaran de su fortaleza, derrotados, y avergonzados, usaría a Lyserg como carnada, para que ellos se rindieran inevitablemente, seguramente para eso estaban en la fortaleza, con la sola idea de "rescatarlo" que _bakas_ eran los dos eso jamás iba a suceder.

- Lyserg es mío y de nadie mas- pensó, mientras se dirigía a paso firme a la habitación del ingles, sin imaginarse que en ese lugar el chico de cabellera verde tenía visitas.

- Haaag…-decía Hao mientras se sostenía su hombro lastimado que no dejaba de emanar sangre, aquel líquido rojo que ya había formado un charco en el piso.

Mientras que Lyserg solo lo miraba de lejos, a pesar que su corazón le decida que se acercara y que le ayudara, el no lo hacia su mente era mas fuerte que sus sentimientos y ese odio que le tenia, al castaño sobrepasaba a su corazón.

- Eso te mereces Hao- le dijo el chico con enojo, quería titubear pero no lo hacia frente a Hao, no quería que el castaño notara su duda

- Yo…-el castaño levanto el rostro, el cual estaba pálido por la perdida de sangre- te a…mo…-le dijo suavemente mientras formaba una sonrisa triste en sus labios…y por eso…vine…ayudarte….-luego bajo la mirada…-venimos ayudarte…

En ese punto, Lyserg abrió sus ojos en impresión, entonces esa batalla que se estaba formando era por su causa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar pensando en las consecuencias; si Marco se enteraba seguramente cuando su escuadrón de rescate se fuera, lo iba hacer pagar esa osadía a el, de la peor forma, aun peor de lo que ya lo hacia.

- Es curioso- siguió Hao con la cabeza baja y sin siquiera querer acercarse al ingles a pesar que lo deseaba no lo hacia- te amo tanto, quizás igual o mas de lo que tu me odias a mi…-Hao lanzo una carcajada, aquella risa que era típico en el llena de burla y sorna sentimientos que iban solo para el mismo mofándose de su desgracia

- ¿Quiénes mas vinieron contigo?...-Lyserg tomo a Hao del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto de una sola vez del piso haciendo que lo encarara- ¡¡RESPONDE!

Le exigió, mientras que Morphin se ponía alerta por si su amo necesitaba de su ayuda, a pesar que estaba manejando muy bien la situación, debía ser cuidadosa con el, ya que Hao siempre se caracterizo por ser un traicionero y poner cualquier situación a su conveniencia.

- Quienes mas…-le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que quemaban en furia pero también estaba cubiertos de una sombra negra de tristeza- Yoh y su enano amigo…

Le dijo de una sola vez, al escuchar el nombre de Yoh, Lyserg soltó a Hao de una sola vez, tenia los ojos muy abiertos en impresión, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido no creía lo que había escuchado…

Yoh, Yoh su gran amor había ido hasta ese lugar para salvarlo no lo podía creer, tenia que verlo tenia que ayudarlo, corrió de una sola vez a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a tomar la manija de la puerta, esta fue abierta de una sola vez dejando ver la figura de Marco, el chico callo sentado en el piso por el impulso y luego su rostro empalideció al ver a su líder parado frente a el…

- Se…se…ñor…Mar…co…-Hao noto el temor del chico, Marco no tenia ningún gesto agradable en su rostro y luego de ver a Hao, una mueca de furia se formo y Lyserg supo que eso no era buena señal para el

- MALDITO ERES UN TRAIDOR

- HAAAAG…-Marco le dejo ir a Lyserg un fuerte golpe directo al rostro, el chico por el impulso callo de nuevo el piso y una cantidad considerable de sangre salio de su boca- puedo…explicarle…-le dijo con terror y justo cuando Marco se iba acercar a Lyserg, a golpearlo otra vez Hao se interpuso

- No le vas a poner una mano en cima Marco, no en mi presencia- Lyserg levanto la vista ya sentía inconscientemente el segundo golpe, pero al escuchar a Hao eso de alguna forma le dio seguridad, a pesar que el castaño estaba herido, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

- Al parecer el ingles ahora tiene un guardián…un patético guardián…

Marco saco su pistola y la apunto directo al rostro de Hao, el shaman no se aparto del ingles a pesar que seguramente, no saldría vivo si disparaba no le importaba, cualquier sacrificio valía la pena si con el podría salvar a la persona que amaba

- Adelante ¿Qué esperas?...- le incito Hao, sabia que quizás ese seria su último momento de vida pero si con eso salvaba a Lyserg, al fin su miserable vida serviría para algo…

- No lo hagas Hao…-le grito Lyserg poniéndose aun lado del castaño, su rostro estaba sonrojado y ya comenzaba a adquirir un ligero color morado por aquel golpe que Marco le había dado, Hao le sonrió con dulzura, ya que al fin su ingles le daba una pequeña muestra de afecto…

- Eres hermoso mi Lys-chan

Le sonrió y Lyserg se sonrojo, mientras que Marco miraba a ambos y una mueca de furia aun mas marcada se formo en su rostro, esas sonrisas hacia la persona que le pertenecía no le gustaba; así que si Lyserg no podía ser para el no podría ser para nadie…

-¡¡MUERAN!

En ese mismo instante la pistola fue accionada y un disparo fue escuchado, Hao de un solo moviendo abrazo a Lyserg para cubrirlo de aquel ataque… pasado unos minutos el disparo nunca llego…

Hao abrió sus ojos en impresión y agradecimiento de estar aun con vida, y luego miro a su alrededor, una esfera de energía los estaba protegiendo a ambos; Lyserg miro aun lado suyo y se dio cuenta que era Morphin la que lo había defendido, ese ataque era nuevo seguramente ella lo había estado practicando para un momento tan difícil como el que acaban de pasar.

A pesar que el disparo no dio a los chicos eso no significo que su ángel no apareciera, al contrario Marco al saber que su ataque no dio donde deseaba se enfureció y mas al ver como Hao tenia abrazado al chico que según el le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma lo ponía aun mas furioso…

- Ahora me las pagaran par de ineptos…-Dijo Marco con sus ojos enrojecidos y ardían en furia…-¡¡vamos!

Le grito a su arcángel, el cual apunto su ataque directo a ambos y en este caso Morphin no podría ayudar ya que estaba en extremo agotada por el ataque anterior por tanto ambos estaban indefensos…

- OH! GOD!- Grito Lyserg al ver la cercanía del ataque y ambos sin poder defenderse- HAAAAG YOH!- Grito Lyserg inconscientemente al sentir el ataque de aquel poderoso espíritu.

Un aire frió recorrió el cuerpo de Yoh, cuando estaba en plena batalla sabia que las cosas no estaban resultando bien por ello debía apresurarse a ir con su hermano y Lyserg para ayudarlos ya que presentía que ellos estaban en grabes problemas.

- Vamos Manta- para su suerte, los dos últimos soldados estaban tambaleantes solo esperando el ataque, de ambos shamanes los intrusos sabían que sus oponentes los dos soldados x en cualquier momento se derrumbaban en cansancio.

- Ya casi los tenemos Yoh…- grito Manta uniendo su ataque junto con el de su amigo…

- HAAAA- dijeron ambos a una sola voz y los dos ángeles fueron partidos en dos y eso significa la derrota para los últimos dos soldados, ambos hombres cayeron desmayados junto con los otros 14 que ya estaban inconscientes.

- Bien es mejor darnos prisa…

Pidió Yoh subiendo junto con su amigo Manta, las escaleras que lo llevarían a la torre más alta donde estaba Lyserg. Yoh al igual que Hao se estaba dejando guiar por su corazón, aunque este palpitaba a mil por hora temiendo lo peor…

- Así los quería ver…-dijo Marco con una sonrisa y un aura roja cubriéndolo estaba totalmente furioso y ese sentimiento había terminado por enloquecerlo…

-Ly…serg….-Lyserg estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Hao, el castaño no podía creer lo que había sucedido apenas hacia unas pocas horas lo había encontrado y en aquel instante lo había perdido…

Y no era para menos el cuerpo de Lyserg estaba cubierto de sangre, de heridas y golpes producidas por los ataques de aquella bestia feroz que estaba al servicio de Marco, Hao también tenia innumerables heridas, golpes y su sangre fluía incesante se sentía débil, su apariencia no era nada favorable sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por Lyserg.

- Esto…jamás…te lo voy a perdonar…

Hao estaba furioso, coloco cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de Lyserg mientras el se ponía en guardia quizás no tenia magia, quizás Marco lo mataría pero igualmente Hao, se llevaría a Marco al mismo infierno, ya que el se había atrevido a lastimar a su ser mas preciado Lyserg Diethel

- Ja! ¿Y que vas hacer patético mortal?

Se mofo Marco mientras apuntaba otra vez su pistola directo a la cabeza del castaño, si antes no lo pudo matar ahora que Lyserg y Morphin ya no existían ninguno seria estorbo para eliminar del mapa aquel ser que tanto daño le hizo

- Pues…-Hao apretó sus puños con fuerza, quería contener su enojo pero no podía la rabia lo comenzaba a dominar…

- ¡¡HAO!- Gritaron Manta e Yoh a una sola voz, Marco los miro y una mueca de enojo aun mas severa, se formo en su rostro lo que menos quería ver es al clon de Hao y a su enano compañero…

- POR DIOS LYSERG- Yoh iba a correr a ayudar a su amigo pero Marco lo detuvo, o mas bien el ángel de Marco se interpuso entre Lyserg y Marco

- No te acercaras- le dijo Marco, mientras que Hao miraba de lejos y en cierta forma se sentía aliviado que su hermano hubiera llegado, ya que el seria incapaz de defender a Lyserg

- ¿Ummm?- de pronto se escucho un gemido de Lyserg, eso era buena señal ya que al menos significaba que estaba con vida…

- LYSERG- le grito Yoh en parte se sentía sumamente feliz de verlo, estaba tan hermoso con su cuerpo delgado, varonil su voz cambiada, a pesar que solo lanzo un gemido Yoh que lo conocía tanto podía saberlo

- Y…o…h…-susurro Lyserg en verdad se sentía sumamente mal, aunque eso ya lo había sentido tantas veces que en cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado

- No te esfuerces

Le dijo Hao, el castaño entristeció ya que cuando el ingles poso sus ojos verdes en su hermano, aquellos se iluminaron en felicidad era como si Yoh hubiera estado perdido por mucho tiempo y al fin Lyserg hubiera podido encontrarlo. Ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, en el corazón del ingles el salía sobrando, al único que Lyserg amaba y amaría era a su hermano Yoh y contra eso no podía luchar

- Soy un tonto…

Pensó Hao mientras bajaba la miraba y sus ojos brillaban queriendo derramar lagrimas, había tenido la peor desilusión de su vida, ya que aun sabiendo lo que Yoh significo para Lyserg, tenia la esperanza de que al verlo luego de tanto, se hubiera olvidado de el pero eso no era así ninguno de los dos (ni Lyserg ni Yoh) se había olvidado del otro y eso lo podía ver muy bien.

Ya que ambos al tenerse frente se notaban tan felicites y dichosos como jamás pensó ver a su ingles (Su ingles como le hubiera gustado que fuera así) y a su hermano Yoh.

- AHORA PAGARAS

Le grito Yoh y el junto con Manta, se lanzaban al ataque; Yoh estaba lleno de furia, a pesar que el se caracterizaba por su una persona tranquila nada violenta, al ver a la persona que mas amaba en aquella deplorable condición y tener frente a el, al responsable algo en su interior cambio y su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Estaba muy enojado y furioso de eso se podía dar cuenta Manta y Amidamaru.

Y esa era mala señal ya que cuando te dejas dominar por la furia, esta te puede llevar a tu derrota, Amidamaru lo sabia bien quería ayudar a su amo a detener aquel sujeto pero no de esa forma.

- Amo Yoh por favor calmase- le dijo Amidamaru antes de que el castaño diera gusto en el blanco con su espada y su ataque de _Cuchilla de Buda_

- Tus ataques son patéticos Yoh Asakura…-se mofo Marco, al ver como su ángel detenía el ataque más poderoso del shaman…

- Grrr…-protesto Yoh poniéndose en guardia, y apretando fuertemente sus dientes, la furia aun lo estaba dominando, Amidamaru lo sabía bien y si su amo seguía así, iba perder la pelea de la peor forma.

- Amo Yoh por favor tranquilícese…-le suplico el samurai

- Yoh, ¿Qué esta pasándole?– le pregunto Manta al verlo tan furioso, a pesar que sabia cual era el significado de su furia, aun así si seguía actuando de esa forma terminaría por perder la batalla

- ¡¡YOH!- le grito Lyserg, y ese fue como el grito de guerra para continuar con la batalla.

Mientras tanto Hao, miraba a Lyserg el ingles estaba tan preocupado por Yoh que una triste mirada se formo en su rostro, a cada instante de ver a su hermano pelear tan desesperadamente por salvar a Lyserg y mirar a su ingles tan preocupado por su hermano, se convencía que ellos dos estaban enamorados y el simplemente salía sobrando…

- Hasta que te das cuenta- se dijo a si mismo, cuando de pronto un fuerte dolor lo cubrió y levanto su rostro, sabia que ese dolor no eran por sus heridas si no por otra fuerte, y esa era su hermano Yoh…

- HAAAAG- grito el castaño cuando fue disparado por el arcángel de Marco y chocaba violentamente contra al piso al instante que perdía su posesión de objetos

- YOH!- le gritaron Lyserg y Manta, el ingles se quería acercar al castaño pero el ángel de Marco no lo dejo

- ¿Amo Yoh esta bien?- pregunto un traslucido Amidamaru, era evidente que su amo no estaba nada bien, la lucha contra los soldados y contra Marco lo había debilitado, Yoh no respondió ante la pregunta hecha por el samurai ya que estaba inconsciente.

- Ahora tu amado Yoh va a morir frente a tus ojos…-le sonrió Marco

- No por piedad señor Marco no lo haga…

Hao podía ver la desesperación de Lyserg, se daba cuenta que si quería salvar a su hermano debía de detener a Marco, como fuera.

- No te lo voy a permitir Marco…-Manta respiraba agitadamente, estaba muy cansado pero a pesar de eso no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su amigo.

- ¿Un enano patético va defender a la otra mitad de Hao? Por favor no me hagas reír niño, apártate si no quieres morir- le dijo Marco y su ángel comenzaba a preparar el ataque final que iría directo aquel que entro sin autorización a la fortaleza

- No lo haré, si quieres hacerle daño a mi amigo, tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver…-Manta apretó mas fuerte el mazo que sostenía, que ya por todo el cansancio de su dueño había bajado en tamaño.

- ¿Ummm? Man…ta…-Yoh comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue la pelea entre Marco y su amigo

- ¿Amo Yoh esta usted bien?...-Amidamaru estaba preocupado por su amo, pero también al ver a Manta pelear junto con su amigo Mosque se daba cuenta que el pequeño shaman también estaba en grabe peligro…

- Amidamaru, solo nos queda una alternativa…-Yoh le sonrió el espíritu sabia a que se refería, pero no quería hacerlo ya que sabia los riesgos

- Pero amo Yoh- Amidamaru abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía permitir que su amo hiciera esa locura…

- HAAA- grito Manta al recibir un fuerte golpe directo y al instante perdió la poción de objetos, callo al piso muy mal herido.

- MANTA- le grito Mosque preocupado por el chico, Manta levanto su rostro y solo le sonrió

- No te preocupes…-el chico se intento poner de pie a pesar que sus piernas tambaleaban amenazando con cualquier momento darse por vencido no se iba a rendir- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi amigo…

- Manta- dijo Yoh en un susurro y Manta lo miro, su rostro se ilumino en alivio ya que al verlo despierto era una buena señal- déjame hacerme cargo a mi…

Yoh se acerco a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba Manta, a pesar de sus heridas su preocupación por la salud de su amigo Manta y de su amor era mas que la preocupación por su salud…

- Pero Yoh…- le protesto Manta ya que sabia que amigo tenia muchas heridas que si no eran tratadas podrían complicarse además del hecho que estaba muy cansado

- No te preocupes por mi, todo saldrá muy bien- Yoh le sonrió, y Manta se dio cuenta de una cosa que Amidamaru ya no estaba eso significaba que…

- ¡¡YOH NO LO HAGAS!- le grito temiendo que su amigo no saliera con vida

- Veo que no te rindes Yoh…-le sonrió con descaro Marco- Mejor aso mi venganza será mas dulce…-el rubio paso su lengua entre sus labios disfrutando de aquel momento

- YA LO VEREMOS- le grito Yoh mientras se dirigía al ataque

- ¡¡YOH NOOO!- Le gritaron los presentes pero de nada servio el castaño ya había atacado

- Tengo que hacer algo- pensó Hao y también se lanzo a la batalla

Un fuerte resplandor color blanco se visualizo era el resultado de toda la mezcla de ataques de los shamanes, poco a poco aquel brillo se fue disipando dejando a su paso el resultado de la batalla.

- POR DIOS NOOO- se escucho un grito de voz de Yoh, al ver lo que se posaba frente a el

- Al menos…haaag…pude…salvarte, al fin mi vida tubo sentido…-Hao se había interpuesto entre Yoh y Marco y el ataque del arcángel le dio a el directamente, Hao estaba muy mal herido y callo inconsciente en el piso, mientras un charco de sangre iba cubriéndolo

- ¡¡¡HAO!- Yoh iba a ir a ayudarlo cuando Marco hablo

- No te olvides de nuestra batalla- le sonrió, mientras se preparaba nuevamente a atacarlo

- Grrr rayos…

Yoh ya no tenia fuerzas y su fusión de almas había quedado sin efecto, ese era el plan de Yoh fundirse con Amidamaru, para atacar ya que con el alma del samurai dentro de si tendría mas fuerza y agilidad para atacar al rubio pero solo podría hacerlo por un momento, seguramente si Hao no hubiera intervenido Yoh estaría muerto y precisamente queriendo evitar eso el ex-shaman de fuego se interpuso logrando salvar a si a su hermano.

- Huyan- Los cabellos verdes del chico cubrían sus ojos…-por favor- suplico…-¡¡HUYAN!- encaro a ambos y con sus ojos brillosos hablo…

- No me iré sin ti…-dijo Yoh mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente- juro que te llevare conmigo a ti y a Hao ambos estarán bien, ambos estarán conmigo de regreso en Tokio

- ESO JAMAS-le grito Marco mientras aumentaba su poder espiritual al 100

- MORPHIN- grito Lyserg y su hada supo lo que su amo deseaba a pesar de estar cansada por el ataque anterior debía hacer un esfuerzo por su amo- I LOVE YOH

Lyserg cerro sus ojos y comenzaba a concentrar todos sus poderes espirituales para hacer el hechizo que deseaba, Morphin también podía sentirlo, de cómo sus energías se iban restaurando y aumentando, todo eso eran los poderes de su amo que corrían en su interior en verdad el chico podía ser un shaman muy poderoso cuando deseaba.

Yoh y Manta no sabían exactamente que intentaba hacer Lyserg, pero por aumento tan repentino de poderes debía ser algo muy poderoso para necesitar tanto poder espiritual…

- Solo podré salvar a dos- pensó Lyserg, sabiendo que en su habitación habían 3 visitantes; pero su poder estaba muy bajo como para sacarlos a los 3- bien Hao tendrá que quedarse- pensó cuando miro a Hao y vio que el castaño estaba muy mal no tardaría en morir

- Ingles si te atreves hacerlo serás un traidor para toda tu vida

Le amenazo Marco, sabiendo muy bien lo que se proponía y a pesar que su ángel atacara al ingles de nada serviría ya que el poder de Lyserg, formaba una barrera que impedía que los otros espíritus se le acercaran.

- Como si me importara- pensó Lyserg concentrando aun mas sus poderes hasta que llego a su límite, un aura color plateado lo cubría eso significa que el poder debía ser liberado

- AHORA MORPHIN- grito Lyserg al saber que el momento de actuar había llegado

- ¿Qué pensara hacer?- se preguntaban Yoh y Manta debía ser algo muy poderoso de eso estaban seguros

De pronto aquella estela plateada que cubría a Lyserg fue cubriendo a Yoh y a Manta, ambos sintieron como algo calido comenzaba a cubrirlos, ese sentimiento era la energía de Lyserg; ambos se dieron cuenta de eso, por tanto aquello en realidad no era un ataque si no una forma de ayudarlos a escapar por eso Marco estaba tan nervioso y furioso.

- AHORA!- grito el chico y en un instante ambos desaparecieron, aparecieron en el bosque fuera de la fortaleza de los soldados-_Thanks_- le dijo el chico a su espíritu y luego se desmayo había usado, todas sus energías en aquel modo de escape

- Grrr maldito- Marco le dio un puntapié al cuerpo del ingles el cual no despertó a pesar del golpe- luego me las pagaras, aunque…-luego miro a Hao que estaba casi al borde la muerte- ahora tengo otro juguete con el que puedo divertirme…

Marco sonrió con malicia al tener ahora al shaman castaño, el cual iba a sentir en carne propia toda la rabia y la ira guardada por Marcos, aquella fortaleza iba hacer su infierno del que no iba a poder escapar.

- LYSERG!- grito Yoh al ver lo lejos que estaba ahora de la fortaleza y dentro de ella a su amor que iba a vivir un infierno con un loco psicópata como Marcos, a su cuidado

- Cálmate Yoh- le suplico Manta

- Grrr ¿Cómo me pides eso Manta?- Yoh se había trasformado en otro, la desesperación que sentía lo estaba controlando

- Lo siento Yoh….-Manta le dio un fuerte golpe directo al rostro y el castaño callo sentado en el piso- Escúchame Yoh…-Manta aun tenia el brazo en la misma poción del golpe- con esa actitud no ayudaras ni a salvar a Lyserg ni a rescatar a tu hermano…-le dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente- debes calmarte y entre los dos pensaremos en un plan para ayudarlos…solo ten fe amigo, por favor no te desmorones

Yoh puso una mano en su mejilla lastimada y luego se levanto del piso, sabia que Manta tenia razón. Eso golpe lo hizo entender, que perder el control no ayudaba a nadie tenia que ser fuerte si quería volver a ver su amor y a su hermano.

- Tienes razón…-dijo sonriéndole a Manta ya un poco mas calmado- es mejor pensar en un plan y así liberaremos a ambos, debemos pensar que todo saldrá bien…-dijo sacudiéndose un poco el polvo de su ropa

- Así se habla Yoh- celebro Manta, que a pesar de estar prácticamente agotado por la batalla aun así saco fuerzas de donde pudo para animar a su amigo- te prometo que los rescataremos

Dijo Manta mientras miraba la fortaleza, mientras tanto dentro de ella, Marco cargaba a Hao y a Lyserg, para que los atendieran los médicos del lugar, si quería realizar su venganza tendría que tener a un Hao totalmente recuperado y así cumpliría sus planes…

- Pronto conocerás el infierno…le sonrió al castaño que llevaba en la espalda, al ex-shaman el cual se miraba muy mal, su cuerpo estaba muy frió, su pulso casi imperceptible, su piel pálida, si no era atendido con rapidez seguramente moriría- y tu también conocerás un infierno aun peor…-le dijo a Lyserg- por traicionarme ingles- su mirada cambio aun llena de furia al pensar que por culpa de Lyserg; Yoh y su amigo habían escapado- ambos sufrirán como jamás lo han hecho

En eso el rubio siguió con su paso hasta la enfermería, donde seguramente estarían en ajetreó con todos los soldados heridos; pero como el líder lo pediría tendrían que darle prioridad al ingles y al castaño, ya que ambos necesitaban atención medica rápida, si quería Marco que sobrevivieran y si lo hacían iba a significar que ambos iban a conocer el infierno en la tierra, un infierno que quizás jamás iban a lograr escapar.

**CONTINUARA……….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, siento el retraso

HAO: Siempre dice lo mismo…T-T

HOLLY: Bueno si pero gomen por la demora, aunque ahora para ver la continuación tendrán que esperar mas tiempo

YAMI: O.o hasta los de YGO

HOLLY: Todos mis fics, bue es que la universidad me esta quitando mucho tiempo y bueno esa es mi prioridad así que porfis ténganme paciencia…

HAO: Casi me muero…-mostrando su ropa cubierta de rojo…

YOH: Rico…-comiendo un poco de liquido rojo contenido en un recipiente

HAO: Oye no te comas mi sangre…

YOH: Es jarabe de fresa…-mirando serio a Hao

HAO: Igual no te comas mi sangre, lo que pasa es que soy tan dulce que mi sangre parece jarabe de fresa

LYSERG: Eso ni tú te lo crees…

HAO: O.o mi ingles ahora estaremos juntos, con Yoh lejos tu y yo haremos destrozos- mirada picara a Lyserg

LYSERG: Oye ni te me acerques-usando a Morphin de escudo

YOH: Bueno pasemos a los reviews

YAMI: Eso es lo mejor ya que Ra estos no tienen remedio…-con la mano en la frente…

YOH: U.u…bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por: **Patrick, Nethed, Alba-chan, Sakura-Lyserg, ****Shiroi Tsuki****Kami Hao****Konoto-chan****, y Abigail**, arigato por escribir.

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado el chap de esta semana y también quiero hacerles una atenta invitación para que se unan a mi grupo **_"Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Shaman King Forever"_** con muy divertidas secciones espero que lo hagan **_el link esta en mi bio_**…

YAMI: Esperamos su participación…

LYSERG: Hasta la próxima…

HOLLY: Cuídense mucho y otra vez les piso que tengan paciencia para ver la continuación de este fic…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sueños Rotos

"**CRAWLING"**

_Quizás no sientas lo que yo sentí, quizás no hay lagrimas ni miedo, tal vez no pienses ni un momento en mi… tal vez hay alguien en tus sueños ¿donde esta el amor, ¿donde esta tu corazón? te necesito ya nada es igual y es que al pensarte todo me hace mal. Si tu no estas, dame una razón para no morir… lento._

_¿Dime que debo hacer para olvidar? que alguien me escuche en el cielo, está tan roto ya mi corazón. ¿Como le digo que fue un juego? ¿Donde esta el ayer, ¿Donde esta el amor? ¿Donde esta tu corazón? no te pareces nada a quien yo amé y lentamente se me va la fé. Si tú no estás, dame una razón para no morir, lento, lento…_

_Soplaba el viento a nuestro favor y tocábamos el cielo… mira mis ojos y dime si es verdad, que nuestro amor llego al final ¿donde esta el ayer, ¿donde esta el amor? ¿Donde esta tu corazón, te necesito ya nada es igual y estar pensando, todo me hace mal. Si tú no estás, dame una razón para no morir lento. _

_No te pareces, nada a quien yo amé y lentamente se me va la fé si tú no estás, dame una razón para no morir lento, lento…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 7: SUEÑOS ROTOS**

Los días habían trascurrido de forma regular desde que Yoh y compañía habían regresado a Tokio, todo habia cambiado Anna lo sabia muy bien, algo le habia sucedido a su esposo en aquel lugar, ya que desde que regreso el habia ya no era el mismo…

Sabia que quizás ese cambio se relacionaba, con el hecho que Hao habia sido capturado por los soldados X; pero sabia que detrás de eso habia algo mas…o mas bien alguien mas que el castaño no quería decir…

- Me iré al pórtico...

Dijo Yoh levantándose de la mesa y dejando su cena casi sin tocar sobre ella…la rubia solo miro a su esposo y asintió, en otras ocasiones hubiera replicado, y obligado a Yoh que le dijera de su comportamiento, pero al ver los ojos del castaño y verlos tan vacíos, llenos de una infinita tristeza, se quedo sin palabras…

- Iré con papi…

Dijo el pequeño Hana, mientras corría atrás de su padre hasta tomarle la mano, sabia que el estaba sufriendo y quería ayudarlo, aunque sea con su compañía le haría olvidar sus tristezas.

La rubia solo miro a sus dos hombrecitos alejarse y siguió con sus alimentos, estaba preocupada por Yoh, pero mientras el no le dijera que le sucedía no podría hacer nada para ayudarle…

- Yoh…-dijo con tristeza, mientras miraba la figura de los dos hombres de la casa salir de ella y llegar al pórtico…

- Hace frió…

Dijo Hana mientras se abrazaba un poco en busca de calor…Yoh sonrió y entro de vuelta a la casa, luego salio llevando con el una pequeña chaqueta color negro que pertenecía a su hijo…ya que en verdad aquella noche parecía mas fría que las demás...

- _Arigato_…-le dijo el niño con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera…y a su lado se sentó Yoh…-las estrellas traerán calma a papi…-dijo el Hana, Yoh se impresiono…-papi ha estado muy triste…-dijo el niño con preocupación…- pero estrellas lo calmaran- dijo con esperanza, esperando que aquello se cumpliera.

Yoh por su parte solo miro a su hijo, el cual miraba encantado las estrellas…aquel pequeño era tan parecido a el cuando era un niño, comenzó a recordar cuan duros eran entrenamientos, que le hacia seguir su abuelo, siendo su único consuelo; ver aquellas luces destellantes en el firmamento…cerro sus ojos y recordó aquellos días, en que el a pesar de las burlas de los otros niños de su edad, también era feliz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¿Terminamos abuelo?...-dijo un pequeño niño de 5 años mientras miraba cansado a su abuelo el cual lo miro indiferente…_

_- Hai…-dijo mientras guardaba todos los implementos de entrenamiento…_

- _¡¡Genial!…- el niño sonrió ampliamente a pesar que su cuerpo estuviera lastimado, sus energías mínimas saco de donde pudo y corrió hasta el lugar que le encantaba disfrutar para relajarse…_

- _¿Crees que este bien?...-pregunto la abuela de aquel joven mientras terminaba de preparar la comida_…

- _Yoh es un chico muy fuerte…es nuestra esperanza_…

_Todas las noches era igual, el único lugar que le gusta disfrutar y lo hacia sonreír eran cuando miraba las estrellas, que salían a adornar el negro cielo, el pequeño pensaba que aquellas luces representaban, a todas las almas de los mortales que habían dejado la tierra y ahora estaban adornando el amplio cielo, como todas las noches era acompañado, por los espíritus de su abuelo, que se sentaban en los hombros del niño y disfrutaban del paisaje…_

- _¿No es hermoso?- les pregunto aquellas criaturitas color verde…-a mi me parece que es lo mas bello que haya visto jamás…-dijo con alegría y sus ojos brillaban con esperaza quizás soñando de que el mañana seria un día mejor_…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresando a su realidad, eso era lo que esperaba que el día siguiente trajera buenas nuevas y un plan que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, para rescatar a su tan amado ingles y a su hermano Hao…

- Mi Lyserg -dijo en voz alta, Hana lo escucho

- ¿Lyserg? ¿Quién es Lyserg papa?...-pregunto el pequeño, mientras miraba a su padre con mirada curiosa, Yoh se puso nervioso al ser escuchado…

- Nadie solo recordé a un amigo…-dijo con nerviosismo…el pequeño no lo noto así que simplemente siguió viendo las estrellas

- Estrellas hay muy pocas… ¿Papi esta feliz con estrellas?

Pregunto el pequeño, ya que aquella noche comparada con otras; habia muy pocas estrellas, era extraño ya que por lo general en las noches de verano era cuando aquellas luces se hacían más brillantes, pero en aquella era diferente, las estrellas no mostraban todo su brillo. Así como también, algunas parecían no existir…

- Hai, quizás mañana haya mas…-dijo con algo de tristeza, Hana lo noto después de todo el era también un shaman e igual de despectivo como uno, a pesar de su edad…

- No me gusta ver a papi triste…-dijo mirando a su padre y tomando con sus manitas el rostro de Yoh- ¿Papi sonríe si salen mas estrellas?-dijo el niño con algo de esperanza…

- Mi pequeño Hana…-dijo Yoh mientras abrazaba a su hijo con ternura, aquella muestra de afecto de parte del pequeño le habia robado una sonrisa…-muchas gracias mi pequeño…-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza…

- Me gusta ver sonrisa en papi…-dijo el pequeño mientras sonreía ampliamente, aquel niño era muy dulce y mas con sus padres…

Sin saberlo de lejos era observado por un par de ojos negros, que miraba la escena encantada…era Anna quien miraba y como toda madre y esposa se sentía feliz, de que sus dos amores estuvieran riendo…y mas por Yoh luego de que regreso de Norteamérica, no habia vuelto a sonreír…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin que los chicos se imaginaban en aquel llegar de Norteamérica un chico de largo cabello castaño estaba despertando…luego de pasar varios días perdido en la inconciencia, ahora daba muestras de mejoría, y lo demostró al abrir sus ojos y mirar un poco su entorno..

Aquel lugar le era desconocido, se levanto ligeramente de la camilla donde estaba y observaba con detenimiento el lugar, aquel sitio le era extraño, y sintió algo de temor, increíble un chico como el sintiendo miedo ante lo descocido…

Luego se tomo un poco la cabeza y noto que estaba vendada, así como también otras partes de su cuerpo, se preguntaba quien habia hecho los vendajes, luego su mente comenzó a traer imágenes; el chico se dio cuenta de lo que habia sucedido…se sorprendió al recordar, el incidente con el arcángel y de que a pesar de haber recibido aquel ataque aun estuviera con vida…era un milagro…o quizás o castigo ya que desde que Fifí-chan se fue; su vida habia dejado de tener sentido…

- ¿Ummm?...-aunque luego algo llamo su atención, en una de las camas que estaba a su lado se encontraba un débil cuerpo muy bien conocido para el…-¿Lyserg?...

Dijo con suavidad, ya que luego de perder tanta sangre, su cuerpo estaba la débil y contando que apenas habia salido hacia unos minutos, de la inconciencia hacía que no tuviera tantas fuerzas…

El chico no despertó a pesar del llamado de Hao, el al igual que el castaño tenía muchas partes de su cuerpo cubierto por vendas, y a pesar de la oscuridad, el castaño pudo notar palidez en el rostro de aquel chico de cabello verde…

Intento levantase para ir a su lado pero un tirón en su brazo lo hizo retroceder, era una aguja que tenia en el e inyectaba suero para mantenerlo con vida…sabia que no podía estar con su amado ingles, al menos no por el momento, así que no le quedo mas que resignarse y regresar a la cama…

- Lyserg…

Dijo suavemente mientras miraba al chico que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama, parecía un ángel cuando dormía, aunque cuando despertaba era un verdadero demonio, al menos con el…

Como sufría el castaño ante los desplantes del ingles, aunque nunca lo demostraba y parecía disfrutar de su enfado; su corazón le dolía de sobremanera con cada palabra hiriente que Lyserg le decía, aunque no se podía culpar al ingles; por comportarse de aquella forma, después de todo el habia matado a su familia y por su culpa Lyserg se unió a los soldados X abandonando a sus verdaderos amigos y a su primer amor, sin saberlo Hao le habia hecho tanto daño a Lyserg, mas de lo que se podría imaginar…

- _Gomen_…

Dijo al aire mientras luego dejaba de ver al ingles y su vista se posaba en el techo, se sentía muy culpable por todo aquello ya que reconocía, que la situación en la que estaba el ingles, no era más que su culpa.

Ya que por aquella obsesión… aquella venganza… el se unió a la peor calaña del planeta y ahora era este grupo, quien estaba destruyendo poco a poco al ingles, si no era que ya lo habia destruido…

A pesar de lo que hiciera o lo que dijera Hao, para intentar reparar aquel daño no serviría de nada, ya que el mal ya habia hecho su trabajo y aunque se arrepintiera de haberse cruzado alguna vez con la familia Diethel, de nada serviría y los padres del chico, no resucitarían y todas las lagrimas que Lyserg habia derramado tampoco se borrarían…

Aunque habia un dolor aun mas grande que todo aquello y este era haberle entregado lo mas sagrado que tenia aun ser despreciable, quizás aun mas que Hao…la virginidad para Lyserg era lo mas despreciado que tenia….Marco se lo habia quitado; aunque Hao no lo supiera eso era lo que estaba atormentadole aun mas que todo aquel daño hecho en el pasado…y era fácil saber la razón, aquello era lo que lo seguía en el presente y lo seguirá siempre, al menos hasta que se librara de Marco, aunque como se miraban las cosas eso no iba a suceder pronto…

- ¿Ummm?...

De pronto gemido de dolor salio de lo labios de Lyserg, Hao abrió sus ojos a todo lo que pudo y lo miro, el rostro del ingles estaba cubierto de sudor y una expresión de dolor en su rostro indicando su sufrimiento, el castaño se levanto rápidamente y al hacerlo sus heridas lo resintieron, causándole fuertes dolores y otras derramando sangre, antes eso no le hubiera importando ya que como un shaman de fuego sanaba rápido, pero como mortal tardaba tanto como uno en curar sus heridas…

- No por favor…-dijo el ingles desesperado por los recuerdos convertidos en pesadillas que su mente le dictaba…Hao quería ayudarle, quería ir con el reconfortarlo quizás, pero no podía sus propios males y los instrumentos atados a su cuerpo no se lo permitían…-_Oh! My God help me_…

Aquella vocecita tierna que era como cántico de ángeles, se habia vuelto triste y melancólica, el ingles clamaba por ayuda, y el que podía dársela no tenia las fuerzas para acercársele…sin otra opción Hao se acostó, apretó sus puños con fuerza, se sentía impotente…un completo inútil, la persona que mas le importaba necesitaba de su ayuda y a pesar que el estaba a su lado no podía brindársela…

- Maldita sea…grrr…-gruño con furia e impotencia…-se que quieres castigarme por todo el mal que hice, pero no lo hagas sufrir…no a el…por favor…no a el… ya fue suficiente

Creyendo un castigo divino Hao hablo, esperando que con eso el ingles pararía de sufrir pero no era así, habia un sufrimiento que correría el cuerpo de Lyserg. Un tormento que llevaría toda su vida, sin que Hao lo supiera Marco le vía hecho un trauma tan grande e irreparable que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera lo iba a remediar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las semanas trascurrieron tan rápido, como las arenas en el reloj del tiempo, los que alguna vez estuvieron en cama por sus males. Luego de 4 semanas de reposo por fin serian dados de alta, y eso para Lyserg significaba solo una cosa, que su otro infierno daría inicio…

A pesar que no le era muy reconfortante estar con dolores y malestares en su cuerpo, eso era mucho mejor que tener relaciones indeseables con Marco…aunque una pregunta rondaba su mente, ya que si Hao lo habia dejado con vida eso significaba que los soldados se cobrarían en el; lo sufrido en batallas anteriores y en toda su vida…

Eso no era algo que le importara mucho, ya que eso mismo soñó el, durante tanto tiempo, pero aunque lo negara sabia que no le gustaría ver al castaño de cabello largo, lastimado…Aunque no conocía el porque…

- El señor Marco vendrá por ustedes…

Dijo el doctor mientras curaba una de las ultimas heridas mal sanadas de Lyserg, el cual al escuchar el nombre del rubio todo su cuerpo se tenso, su rostro se puso mas pálido de lo habitual y sus manos se pusieron tan frías como el hielo, a pesar que el doctor no lo notara, para alguien como Hao que a pesar de no ser ya mas un shaman seguía siendo muy observador eso no paso desapercibido…

- ¿Ingles…?

Lyserg miro a Hao, aunque la pregunta no pudo ser terminada de parte del castaño ya que el rubio apareció…el ingles al verlo solo se ocurrió tragar saliva, sabia perfectamente que su visita solo podía significar que ambos iban a retomar sus actividades nocturnas…

- ¿Cómo están los pacientes?...

Pregunto aquel rubio alto de ojos azules, tan fríos como el mismo hielo…el doctor miro el cuadro de ambos pacientes e informo de su estado, aquel hombre sonrió al saber que ambos estaban bien, ya que ahora teniendo a Hao con el, y sabiendo que este castaño habia sido el culpable de que toda su familia muriera frente a sus ojos. Ahora seria el momento del rubio de vengarse…

Pero matarlo…no… eso seria ponerle fin tan rápido a su venganza…tenia otros planes en mente, mucho peores de lo que Hao o alguno en aquella habitación se imaginaba…

- ¿Entonces pueden regresar a sus habitaciones?…-dijo con toda naturalidad, como si aquello no tuviera importancia, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de las ansias de poseer al ingles y de jugar un rato con el nuevo invitado…Hao Asakura…

- Así es señor Marco…-dijo el doctor…y el rubio sonrió…-aunque ya sabe el joven Lyserg, necesita horas al aire libre, comer alimentos balanceados y al menos un vaso de leche por la mañana… y también eso va para Hao…-a pesar de que era el ser mas odiado por toda la organización, no habia que olvidar que también era un ser humano y necesitaba ayuda y como doctor el no podía negársela, aunque no podía disimular el odio que sentía…

- Si ya lo se, no tienes por que repetírmelo…-dijo con fastidio ya que lo que menos le gustaba recibir era ordenes…

- Y señor Marco hay algo mas…-dijo el doctor mientras esto se le doria en secreto al rubio…-el joven Lyserg aun esta demasiado débil como para tener relaciones…-el doctor estaba muy bien enterado de los actos ilícitos de Marco y el ingles…-por ello no podrá tenerlas al menos dentro de unas dos semanas mas…-el rubio gruño en furia, eso no se lo esperaba tanto tiempo de esperarse de estar con el y soñar con aquel cuerpo juvenil, delicado y suave a su lado, aun solo se quedaría en sueños que no podrían ser cumplidos…

- Rayos…-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza…-aunque…-luego de un momento a otro, una mirada llena de lujuria y malicia se formo en su rostro, al recordar el plan "B"

Si no podía estar con el ingles…entonces Hao tomaría su lugar…el doctor noto esa mirada, pero no le tomo importancia y ya que todos los detalles habían sido dichos, ya no le dio más recomendaciones al rubio y lo dejo que se marchara con los chicos….

- Caminen

Indico el rubio a ambos, Lyserg obedeció de inmediato adelantándose un poco seguido de Hao, quien seguía con la vista cada movimiento de Marco, tal vez ya no tenia sus poderes como shaman pero era muy fuerte, así que si el rubio intentaba algo en su contra o del ingles, tenia fe en que podía impedirlo, aunque lo que no sabia era que la convalecencia que aun sentía y la debilidad que aun lo invadía, lo hacían vulnerable y por ello una presa fácil para un cazador furtivo como lo era Marco…

- Bien llegamos…

Dijo el rubio con alegría, ya que tanto tiempo de abstinencia ya lo estaba desesperando y el solo no podía satisfacer aquella sensación no como lo haría un cuerpo joven…a pesar que no seria el del ingles, Hao tampoco estaba nada mal...su cuerpo varonil de un chico de 21 años lo hacían aun mas delicioso que el ingles, que aun en la cama parecía un niño indefenso de 10, esperaba que Hao tuviera mucha mas experiencia que el…y por ello podrían pasar un momento aun mejor que con el ingles…aunque pensándolo bien nadie se compararía al cuerpo delicado, único…perfecto de Lyserg el era único y por ello lo llenaba de sobremanera…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?...

Le dijo Hao, al notar que el rubio le estaba poniendo seguro a la puerta…Lyserg por su parte todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… ya habia vivido hasta el cansancio esa escena no hallo mas que tragar saliva y rogar que lo que fuera hacerle Marco, esa vez no sufriera demasiado…ya lo habia hecho suficiente…

- ¡¡RESPONDE!- Grito Hao ordenando por respuestas pero el rubio solo sonrió jugando un poco con la llave que abría la puerta que acaba de asegurar…

- ¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo Marco con sarcasmo…Hao solo gruño y no le contesto…- Parece que eso es un si…

- Señor Marco por favor…-rogaba el ingles, ya que sabia que lo que se venia no seria para nada agradable…todo su cuerpo estaba temblando del terror que lo invadía…

- No voy a permitir que le hagas daño…-Hao se interpuso entre Lyserg y Marco poniéndose en plan de pelea, si el rubio decena avanzar…

- ¿Tanto te importa?...-para el rubio esa muestra de valentía no era mas que una perdida de tiempo, ya que Hao siendo mortal era tan vulnerable como uno…

- Así es…-dijo Hao firmemente, sin dejar ni un momento su posición…

- Te importa tanto… ¿Cómo para tomar su lugar?...

Hao abrió sus ojos en impresión no sabia a que se refería…desvió su mirada un momento, mirando a Lyserg que negaba en ademán frenéticamente, las palabras se le quedaba atoradas en la garganta y la sensación de temor no le permitía hablar…

- ¿A que te refieres?...-dijo Hao mirando a Marco nuevamente esperando por que este le respondiera…

- A que tomes su lugar…en la cama…

Dijo con toda la ironía del mundo…Hao por su parte abrió sus ojos en impresión y su rostro se puso pálido y sus manos frías, varios sentimientos lo recorrían por lo que Marco le acaba de decir, entonces eso significaba que el y el ingles ya habían estado juntos…y al ver a Lyserg sabia que aquel momento no fue nada agradable para el…

Ahora Hao podía tomar su lugar, quizás remediar de alguna forma todo el sufrimiento que por su culpa su amado ingles habia sentido…aunque, el jamás habia estado con nadie…ni hombre, ni mujer…por ello era virgen…tanto como una vez Lyserg lo fue…pensó que si se entregaría a alguien seria a el…

A Lyserg que el le entregaría su virginidad y Hao la de el…aunque…al ver a Marco y la expresión de Lyserg, parecía que eso no iba a suceder, ¿le iba a dar su virginidad, a ese ser despreciable de Marco?…

- No me has respondido…-dijo el rubio insistente al ver la expresión de incredulidad que Hao tenia…

- Si no tocas al ingles…-Hao bajo la mirada y sus cabellos castaños cubrían sus ojos…-lo haré…sin poner resistencia…

Dijo mientras tenia la misma expresión, se sentía impotente se iba a entregar a alguien que no amaba, ni siquiera le agregaba; todo lo contrario le resultaba el ser el ser mas detestable de todos…su primer encuentro con el sexo seria peor que el mismo infierno…

- Buena elección…-dijo Marco sonriendo mientras sacaba unas esposas del cinturón que llevaba a la cintura y se la ponía a Lyserg…-No quiero que intervengas ingles…solo disfruta del espectáculo…

Dijo el rubio mientras guiaba al chico a una de las sillas de su habitación y aseguraba su mano a uno de los barrotes de la ventana…Lyserg estaba impresionado, por lo que Hao iba hacer con tal de ayudarlo…aunque lo que no sabia era que Marco, ya lo tenia muy bien planeado desde antes…

- Bien Haito, ahora veamos que tan bien eres en la cama…-dijo Marco insinuando que en muchas otras ocasiones, el castaño habia estado con otras personas sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría, de que el seria el primero en su vida…

Marco se acerco al castaño y comenzó a besarlo…Hao tenia sus puños apretados, intentando de esa forma contener el asco que lo recorría, al sentir la legua del rubio en su boca…aquello era en verdad detestable, lo único que lo podía reconfortar, era que estaba haciendo aquello para ayudar a Lyserg…era lo único a lo que su mente se aferraba…

- Vaya no besas tan mal…-le dijo el rubio con malicia…-ahora veamos que tal eres como amante…- dijo el rubio mientras guiaba al castaño a sentarse en la cama…Hao se tenso un poco, no podía evitar que las reacciones de su cuerpo se dieran y el nerviosismo se reflejara en sus ojos…-te va a gustar relájate…-Marco hizo que el castaño se acostara y ahí lo tubo a su sola disposición…

Comenzó acariciar el cuerpo de Hao, aquel tenia mas músculos que el de Lyserg parecía ser mucho mas fuerte, quizás los entrenamientos a los que se habia sometido lo habían hecho mucho mas fuerte que el ingles…

Le pareció en sumo exquisito, explorar por aquel cuerpo, aun cubierto por el traje de los soldados X, aquel se lo habían proporcionado luego de que su ropa habitual quedara completamente destruida…

El rubio comenzó a quitarle lentamente la camisa, Hao sentía la necesidad de detenerlo pero sabia que si lo hacia su amado Lys-chan, podría salir lastimado, así que lo único que se repetía en su mente, era que hacia aquello solo por salvarlo…

- ¡¡¡Hao no lo hagas!

Por su parte Lyserg sentía que era su propio dolor, el que veía reflejado en lo ojos de Hao, aunque el castaño no se quejara ni siquiera llorara la profunda pena, que se reflejaban en sus ojos color negro decían mas que mil palabras…

_- Oh! God_ no lo permitas…no a el…

Dijo el peliverde mientras sus lagrimas caían incesantes, no quería ver lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, pero no podía evitarlo su vista estaba clavada en lo que sucedía…y su corazón se llenaba de dolor, no podía creer que Hao estaba por ser violado y el no podía hacer nada para habitarlo…

- GODDD!- grito el chico al intentar zafarse de las esposas que lo apresaban y lo único que logro es hacerse una herida bastante prefunda que ahora goteaba sangre…-soy tan débil…-se reprocho ya que gracias a su falta de habilidades y fuerza, no podía zafarse de las esposas, ni ayudar a Hao…el que estaba por sacrificarse solo por salvarlo…

La camisa del castaño fue despojada y Marco lo guió envuelto en un mar de besos a que se recostara en la cama, la piel de Hao era fresca y joven; como la de un chico de su edad, a pesar que no era tan tersa como la de Lyserg se sentía suave y fresca, indicando en cada porción de ella lo rebosante de vida y dinamismo que estaba el joven…eso lo hacia mas deseable para Marco…

Que en cada beso… en cara caricia, Marco sentía como aquel miembro dormido desde que llego a la madurez y ahora a la vejes, comenzaba a despertar, incentivado por el roce de la piel de Hao, Marco sentía que el castaño iba hacer en extremo delicioso no entendía por que pero presentía que aquella entrada, del castaño no habia sido inexplorada, y por ello el seria el primero que exploraría dentro de las entrañas de ex-shaman…

Mientras que Hao por su parte sentía en cada contacto que tenia con Marco que todas sus esperanzas se acaban, aquel sueño que tenia presente de entregarse a quien amaba se esfumaba y se hacia pedazos la imagen de Lyserg en su mente, era como si Marco se llevara todo lo bueno, todas sus esperanzas con el…a pesar que solo eran besos y carisias así se sentía…no se imaginaba como se sentiría al momento en que Marco lo poseyera…

- Dios que termine pronto…-dijo con suplica…

Jamás se imagino entregarse sin amor…y que fuera tan impotente como para evitarlo… ahora se daba cuenta, que era tan vulnerable como un humano y tan débil como uno, ya que a pesar de tener mucha mas fuerza de Marco, no podía hacer nada para oponerse a sus deseos. Y al contrario su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo y la mano de Marco que lo masturbaba, estaba logrando hacer que su miembro se levantara y comenzara a prepararse para lo que seguía de aquel acto…

Se sentía inútil…dolido, iba hacer violado y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…sus ilusiones, su sueños, sus esperanzas… su amor… se estaba destruyendo y no podía evitarlo…una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla…a pesar de ser una sola, tenia impresa en ella todo el dolor que sentía su corazón, Marco no la vio; ya que estaba muy ocupado en lo suyo, pero Lyserg si y sintió su corazón destrozado al ver a Hao llorar…

- Oh! God…snif…-las lágrimas de Lyserg rodaban por sus mejillas aun más constantes, mientras que miraba a otra parte para no ver el sufrimiento de Hao, aunque al escuchar los gemidos de ambos…era imposible no saber que ocurría…

Sabia que el castaño se habia prohibido llorar, para no empeorar la situación y hacerlo sufrir mas, supo que aquella lagrima significaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a llegar su limite y ya no resistir mas su dolor, por eso tenia que liberarlo de algún modo…y que mejor que por medio de sus lagrimas…aunque eso al fin y al cabo no importaba, ya que aunque Hao llorara he hiciera lo que hiciera eso no lo liberaría del sufrimiento y al contrario quizás empeoraría su situación, ya que en lugar de ser caricias Marco podía comenzar con los golpes…

Intuyendo eso Hao dejo llorar y a pesar que sus ojos brillaban en dolor, ya no derramo ni una lagrima mas…solo rogando que aquello terminara por fin, su sufrimiento y dolor…pero cada segundo que pasaba lo hacia tan lento que todo parecía una eternidad, y era también por que Marco quería alargar el tiempo, ya que aquello le era tan delicioso…

Solo faltaría esperar como terminaría aquel acto y que futuro le esperaría a Hao…aunque el, luego de Marco lo hiciera suyo, solo vería un futuro gris, sin vida, ni esperanza…se convertiría en un muerto viviente, que lo único que haría seria obedecer los deseos de Marco y nunca mas escucharía a su corazón…aunque esto solo el tiempo lo diría si, Hao caería en la depresión o si seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar aquella terrible prueba…

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el chap…

HAO: Maldito Marco lo voy a matar…

YAMI: Me gustaría ver como…-dijo mientras estaba sentado en la mano de Fifí-chan…

HAO: O.o…

YOH: Tranquillo hermanito…anímate…agradece los reviews para que no te deprimas…

HAO: De acuerdo…les agradecemos a todos los que han escrito…arigato a los RR enviados por: **Lila, Sakuyita, Valsed, Patrick, Nethed, Shiroi Tsuki, ****Sakura – Lyserg, Alba-chan, ****Mao Seth****, Kami Hao y Philosopher Misticism Raven**

YOH: Arigato a todos los que escribieron esperamos encontrarlos por aquí…

YAMI: Me esta gustando ver sufrir a Hao…

HAO: Que clase de faraón baka eres…-sape de fifí-chan…-de acuerdo ya entendí…O.o…

LYSERG: Hasta la próxima amigos…

HOLLY: Gracias a todos y de parte de todos nosotros les deseamos…

**QUE TENGAN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE BENDICIONES…**

**TE LO DESEAN: **

**HOLLY MOTTO, YAMI ATEMU Y ELENCO DEL FIC DE CRAWLING.-**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una Respuesta

"**CRAWLING"**

_El tiempo ha llegado, pero sabes que no es muy tarde… han habido tantas cosas, que juntos hemos visto, no es muy difícil si empezamos a creer. Y no lo vamos a aguantar, más podríamos tratar de borrar todo el dolor así que por favor…_

_Enséñame una razón, dame una señal, dime la forma… nosotros, salimos del camino ¿es ahora o es esta noche? que encontremos…una respuesta…_

_Este mundo no es fácil… parece que escondemos la verdad, pensado que solo hay algunas cosas que podemos hacer, depende de ti y de mi, enfrenar nuestro destino el camino esta aquí; así que tomemos una posición y no lo vamos a aguantar más podríamos tratar de borrar todo el dolor así que por favor…_

_Dime ¿por que tenemos que llorar, cuando hay tantas cosas que podemos hacer para ayudar a este problemático mundo y empezar uno nuevo…_

_Enséñame una razón, dame una señal… dime la forma… nosotros, salimos del camino ¿es ahora o es esta noche? que encontremos…una respuesta…_

_Enséñame el camino, dame una señal… dime la forma… nosotros, salimos del camino ¿es ahora o es esta noche? que encontremos…una respuesta…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 8: "UNA RESPUESTA"**

Aquella noche parecía ser una diferente, Yoh que estaba afuera mirando las estrellas lo sabia, ya que el cielo reflejaba las pocas estrellas indicando que los espíritus de alguna forma se sentían tristes por lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni la luna habia salido aun, hasta ella se sentía apenada por el sufrimiento, que sin saberlo el castaño, estaba experimentando su hermano mayor…

- ¿Papi se siente mejor?...-pregunto Hana a su lado, preocupado por la expresión de su padre…

- _Hai_…todo esta bien…

Le sonrió al pequeño, aunque Yoh sabia que aquella sonrisa era falsa, era extraño pero se sentía preocupado y afligido, sabia que esos sentimientos venían de su hermano, por una parte se sentía feliz, ya que significaba que aun estaba con vida… pero por otra…lo intrigaba, ya que eso también significaba que algo grabe le estaba pasando al mayor de los Asakura…

- Papi cree, que señora luna saldrá ponto…-pregunto Hana curioso al ver que aquella esfera planteada, aun no habia adornado el firmamento…

- No debe tardar mi pequeño…

Yoh lo abrazo un poco mas fuerte, el calor de su hijo en cierta forma le proveía de tranquilidad, ante aquellos sentimientos extraños que sentía su cuerpo…Anna por su parte miraba distante el comportamiento de los dos hombrecitos mas importantes de su vida, sabia que su esposo estaba preocupado demasiado para su gusto, pero aun así el quería aparentar ser el mismo de siempre, y todo para no preocupar a Hana…

- ¿Cree que el joven Yoh este bien?- de pronto llego Tamao, ella también estaba preocupada por el estado de animo del chico…

- No lo se…-dijo Anna tristemente, ya que no sabia con exactitud si aquella situación se arreglaría y su esposo volvería a sonreír…

- Me preocupa…-dijo Tamao, al ver una expresión de preocupación y dolor que Yoh tenia, reflejado en su rostro, sabia que algo aun mas grabe estaba sucediéndole…

- A mi también…-dijo Anna, ya que ella tampoco le gustaba ese expresión…

- ¿Cree que el joven Hao logre volver?...-pregunto la pelirosa sabiendo el motivo de la preocupación del castaño, o al menos eso era lo que suponía

Ninguna de las dos dijo mas, ya que simplemente a la pregunta de Tamao no habia respuesta, ya que ni siquiera sabían, si el estaba con vida aun, así que simplemente lo único que quedaba era esperar…

- Siempre me he preguntado como hubiera sido mi vida si Hao hubiera crecido a mi lado…-pensó Yoh, mientras veía las estrellas y su hijo se aferraba a sus brazos en busca de algo de calor…- ambos perdimos nuestra niñez por diferentes razones… el por volverse mas fuerte y alguna vez reclamar mi alma, y yo para vencerlo, sin siquiera saber de su existencia…probablemente si hubiera sabido que el existía, quizás lo hubiera hecho cambiar y todos los desastres y a la gente que daño no hubieran sucedido…como la vida que le destruyo a Lys-chan, al matar a sus padres. Lo mas probable es que la vida sin amor de una familia lo haya hecho comportarse de esa forma… aunque…-Yoh baja la mirada…-aunque el hubiera, no existe así que de nada sirve pensar en lo que hubiera sido…ya que eso ahora no importa, el presente ya esta escrito…solo espero que te cuides, y que me tengas paciencia, por que te juro hermano, que a ti y a Lys-chan los voy a rescatar…aunque me cueste la vida…esta vez no huiré sin ustedes…

De pronto miro al pequeño bultito que tenia en brazos, el cual hacia ratos habia caído dormido, estando muy cómodo en brazos de papa, la expresión en su rostro era tranquila, y llena de paz; indicando que estaba disfrutando placidamente el mundo de los sueños…Yoh sonrió en verlo y le dio un beso en la frente, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la casa, para acostar en la cama a su hijo y luego el ir a la suya, a lado de Anna…

El castaño entro de vuelta a la casa, llegando a la habitación de su hijo, recostó al niño en su cama, lo arropo, y le dio un beso de buenas noches, acaricio un poco su frente y luego se dirigió a su habitación, en ella Anna estaba peinándose su larga cabellera rubia, esperando a su esposo, que al verla solo la saludo, saco su ropa para dormir y procedió a cambiarse, luego de hacerlo se metió a la cama…Anna llego después…

Se acomodo un poco, y miro a Yoh, a pesar de que el estaba de espaldas y cualquiera pudiera pensar que estaba dormido, no lo estaba al contrario sus sentidos estaban tan alertas como si fuera de día…

- ¿Yoh?...-lo llamo la rubia, sabia que su esposo estaba triste, siempre lo estaba luego que regreso…

- ¿Qué pasa Anna?- pregunto el castaño encarando a su esposa…

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que seas lo mas honesto posible

- _Hump_…-Yoh se sorprendió por el tono de voz, que su esposa habia usado, ya que era uno diferente indicando que lo fuera a decirle era importante…

- Yoh, desde que regresaste de Norteamérica, te he sentido distante, afligido, preocupado…

- Claro que si Anna, es por mi hermano Hao, que lo capturaron los soldados x y yo no se como ayudarlo…-se defendió Yoh…

- Yoh, pedí que fueras honesto conmigo…-afirmo la rubia sabiendo que tras de esa simple explicación habia mas…-dime quiero saber que ocurre, prometo no reclamarte nada…-era la primera vez que Anna suplicaba por una explicación, por lo general la rubia siempre la obtenía a la mala…-por favor, confía en mi…

Volvió a decirle a Yoh mientras tomaba una de sus manos, para darle confianza, el castaño se sorprendió ante este gesto…y bajo la mirada sabia que no podría ocultarle por más tiempo la verdad…

- Se trata de Lyserg…-dijo, en ese instante Anna aparto su mano, mirando a Yoh no iba a reclamar prometió no hacerlo y ella cumplía con sus promesas solo miro a su esposo esperando por mas palabras…-te contare…-dijo con tristeza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la fortaleza de los soldados x, Marco habia terminado de desnudar completamente al castaño, el se sintió avergonzado al tener su hombría al descubierto contra alguien a quien detestaba tanto, y mas por que Lyserg lo estaba mirando, al recordar eso un sonrojo muy pronunciado cubrió sus mejillas, aunque eso no importaba ya que lo por estaba por venir iba hacer aun peor…

- Eres hermoso…

Dijo Marco mientras con su mano recorría el cuerpo ahora desnudo del castaño, y este se estremecía ante el solo toque de la mano del rubio y mas al sentirlo en su parte mas sensible…un gemido de placer dejo escapar de sus labios, ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, ahora este reaccionaba como mejor le parecía, y eso era evidente al ver su miembro hinchado y levando excitado por los toques del rubio…

El rubio se inclino sobre Hao y volvió a besarlo, ahora que tenia al chico desnudo a su completa disposición, lo que tenia planeado hacerle pronto se cumpliría…

Lyserg por su parte veía la escena su rostro estaba sonrojado por ver a Hao completamente desnudo ante el, desde el lugar donde estaba podía ver con gran detalle el cuerpo de Hao, en verdad aquel joven era en extremo atractivo, la edad le habia sentado muy bien al castaño, y eso se notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en aquel instante…

- _Oh! God_…-las lagrimas seguían cayendo hasta estrellarse contra el piso, de nada servia en tener esos pensamientos y admirar el cuerpo de Hao, el iba hacer abusado y Lyserg no podía hacer nada para evitarlo…-Snif…

De pronto una luz rosada aprecio frente a Lyserg y poco a poco la figura de su amiga Morphin apareció ante el, ahora al menos tendría a su pequeña hada a su lado, ella le haría disminuir su tristeza…aquella criaturita se acerco al niño y puso sus manitas en las mejillas queriendo de esa forma reconfortarlo…

- Morphin todo es mi culpa…

Decía el niño apretando sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo contener de esa forma su dolor, el hada negaba frenéticamente, y pensaba que su amo… el era un niño tan inocente, aun luego de tantas desgracias y maldades que le habia hecho Marco, su inocencia quedaba intacta y esa no estaba en ya no ser virgen… no…la inocencia estaba en la pureza de su corazón, ya que a pesar de estar en una situación deplorable; aun así el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…

- Todo es mi culpa…SEÑOR MARCO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGA…TÓMEME A MI…HÁGAMELO A MÍ PERO NO LASTIME MAS A HAO…SE LOS SUPLICO…

Le dijo el chico, al líder los soldados x aunque el ni siquiera lo vio estaba demasiado ocupado succionando el miembro de Hao, como para ponerle atención a las peticiones de Lyserg…

- Haaag…

Hao tenía apretado sus ojos, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las cobijas que lo cubrían, abrió sus ojos y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas un gemido aun mas fuerte se escucho escapar de sus labios, habia tenido un orgasmo justo en la boca de Marco…

El castaño estaba sonrojado, apenado por lo que habia hecho, aunque mas que nada, se sentía destrozado en cada toque que Marco le daba era como si algo en el muriera…

- Delicioso…-cada gota de aquel elixir, que Hao habia depositado en la boca del rubio, cada gota fue tragada. No podía desperdician tan maravilloso premio…-en verdad eres delicioso…-le dijo acariciándole la abundante cabellera castaña

Hao solo lo miraba serio, a pesar que los caminos de lagrimas aun estaban frescos y se reflejaban en sus mejillas eso a Marco no le importo, solo se acerco a el y lamió con su lengua cada camino, que habia formado las lagrimas de Hao, las pocas que el chico habia dejado salir…

- Lloras de felicidad…-se mofo Marco, el castaño no dijo nada, aun estaba agitado por lo sucedido anteriormente y contando que todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas y que aun estaba débil se agotaba con mayor facilidad…-Ahora tú me lo harás a mí…

Le dijo el rubio, mientras colocaba cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de Hao y colocando su miembro en la boca del castaño…los ojos de Hao brillaban aun mas se sentía tan impotente…

- HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…-le grito, pero Hao no acato la petición a un estaba en estado de shock por lo que le estaba sucediendo…-¡TE DIJE QUE LO HICIERAS!…

"PLAP"…

Se escucho resonar una fuerte cachetada que hasta afuera de los pasillos habia llegado el sonido, unos soldados que pasaban, por el lugar se sorprendieron un poco, aunque luego de saber de que habitación prevenían, no le dieron más importancia y siguieron con su camino…

- Haaag…dios…

Dijo el castaño al voltear su cara aun lado, por el fuerte golpe que le habia dado Marco, de su boca bajo un delgado hilo de sangre, ya que gracias a la cachetada que Marco le dio se habia mordido el labio inferior que ahora emanaba sangre…

- Si me complaces nada malo te pasara…-le dijo Marco al odio en tono suave y sensual…-pero si desobedeces…-dos cachetadas mas dejo caer el rubio en el ya lastimado rostro de Hao, el castaño solo podía gemir en dolor y nada mas…- te castigare aun mas fuerte…AHORA HAZ LO QUE DIJE…

Le dijo poniéndole el enorme miembro en la boca a Hao, el castaño cerro un sus ojos por el dolor que ya sentía en su boca y ahora al tener un intruso mas en ella sus heridas lo resentían…

- Snif, señor Marco no lo lastime por favor…

Le dijo Lyserg desde la distancia, sus lagrimas se habían incrementado al ver que ahora Hao aparte de estar siendo abusado por Marco ahora tenia que soportar, sus golpes era demasiado castigo para el castaño…

Pero el lo estaba soportando sin siquiera protestar, bien podría haberse quitado a Marco de encima, el era mucho fuerte que el rubio pero, por la promesa que hizo de tomar el lugar de Lyserg, no podía hacerle nada ya que si Hao lastimaba al rubio, luego el se vengaría en el cuerpo indefenso de Lyserg, cosa que Hao no iba a permitir, sin importar cuan caro le costara…

- Hao lucha…_Oh! God_…

Decía Lyserg, apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, las lágrimas que lo invadían eran demasiadas y por tener ambas manos sujetadas con las esposas no podía limpiarlas y aclarar su visión…

- No te rindas por favor…

Le decía mirando la escena y de cómo Hao succionaba torpemente el miembro de Marco, eso hacia que el rubio sintiera un placer aun más grande que el que sentía con Lyserg…

Ya que a pesar que Marco no sabia que esa era la primera vez para Hao, solo con sentir hacerle todo tímidamente y lo mas suave que podía ya que no sabia con exactitud como hacerlo, la inexperiencia del castaño hacia que Marco disfrutara cada vez mas cada trato que recibía de parte de Hao, quedándole cada vez mas claro que el iba hacer el primero en la vida de Hao…

- No te rindas…

Hao abrió sus ojos y miro a Lyserg, los ojos de Hao estaban brillosos, el castaño se estaba prohibiendo llorar, hablar, protestar, y aunque quería prohibirse sentir… no podía su cuerpo parecía tener otro dueño y reaccionaba como menos lo pensaba, sentía placer ante el trato de Marco, aunque Hao le daba repugnancia, pero no podía evitarlo, eran sensaciones naturales que se reflejaban en la intimidad…

- Haaa…

Con un fuerte suspiro Marco dejo caer su cabeza para atrás, dejando en la boca de Hao toda su semilla recién derramada, la sensación que lo recorría era en extremo maravillosa, como no serlo si el orgasmo era lo que lo hacia sentirse joven y con vida otra vez, y mas entre el trato de un chico inexperto como era Hao y Lyserg antes que el…

- Cof…cof…

Hao comenzó a toser al sentir que el rubio retiro el miembro de su boca, dejando salir de ella todo la semilla que el habia dejado dentro de la boca que a tan solo unos minutos atrás habia sido el resguardo de su viejo y asqueroso miembro…

PLAP

Se escucho otra vez, Marco le habia dado otra cachetada aun mas fuerte a Hao, por expulsar de su boca la semilla que tanto trabajo había depositado en su boca…Hao seguía tosiendo el semen que contenía dentro de su boca y que estaba dejando salir, se mezclaba con la sangre que le habia dejado el golpe.

Las una vez blancas sabanas de la cama, ahora estabas comenzando a mancharse de sangre…

- Eres un chico malo Hao, no me estas complaciendo…-le dijo el rubio negando con su dedo, Hao solo lo veía y seguía tosiendo ahora dejando salir solo sangre de su boca…-si vuelves hacerlo te va a ir peor…-le dijo el rubio en tono amenazante tomando al chico del cabello…

- Haaahh…

Hao solo lanzo un grito de dolor y nada mas, sentía que en cada golpe se le iban a un mas las fuerzas y ahora estaba comenzando a sudar y sus mejillas parecían mas sonrojadas de lo normal…no era por el éxtasis del encuentro con Marco que lo tenia ase, eso era por otra causa que al rubio no le importaba…si se moría…mejor… así al fin su familia, que fue asesinada por Hao quedaría vengada…

- Ahora viene lo mejor Haito…-Marco le sonrió al chico he hizo que con el agarre que lo tenia en su cabello, el joven quedara de pie dándole la espalda a Marco…-lo vas a disfrutar…

Le dijo bajando su mano hasta tocar los glúteos del castaño…eso hizo que Hao abriera sus ojos en impresión, sabia lo que venia no deseaba que sucediera pero no podía evitarlo era eso o ver a Lyserg sufrir a manos de Marco,

Al menos así, entregándole su virginidad a Marco; enmendaría aunque fuera un poco el daño causado por el, hacia Lyserg…

- HAO NO LO HAGAS…-le gritaba Lyserg, el no quería que el castaño se sacrificara por el…-no lo hagas, yo no valgo la pena…yo no valgo nada…

Lyserg bajo la mirada mientras sollozaba en tono bajo, Hao volteo a un lado suyo y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Lyserg, el castaño solo entre cerro sus ojos y le sonrió, indicándole con ese gesto que no se preocupara que el estaría bien, Lyserg se sorprendió abrió mucho sus ojos, esa expresión era idéntica a la de Yoh…

- Esto será delicioso…-dijo Marco mientras apartaba los glúteos de Hao y dejaba al descubierto su entrada…-de una sola vez le introdujo su miembro haciendo que el castaño sintiera un terrible dolor por su entrada, inexplorada…

- HAAAAA…DIIIIOOOOS…-grito, aquel grito hizo estremecer al mas fuerte en toda la fortaleza, habia sido tan desgarrador que hasta el mas valiente se sobre salto al escucharlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en Japón…

- HAAAG NO SUELTAME…

Yoh despertó agitado por lo que acaba de ver…habia tenido un sueño muy extraño, se sostenía su cabeza con dolor y pesadez por aquella espantosa pesadilla…

- ¿Yoh te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Anna preocupada, al escuchar el grito y luego al ver el rostro sudoroso de Yoh claras señas que algo malo le sucedía…

- Fue una pesadilla…solo eso…siento el haberte despertado…

Dijo Yoh acostándose nuevamente, Anna solo suspiro se sentía algo molesta por todo lo que Yoh le había contado sobre Lyserg, pero también sentía pena por el chico. No podía evitarlo, ya que después de todas las cosas que le contó Yoh y de cómo habia visto a Lyserg, la rubia sabia que el chico necesitaba ayuda urgente y aunque se sintiera celosa, de que Yoh tuviera que dársela, sabiendo los sentimientos de su esposo hacia ese chico, no podía odiar al ingles, ya que después de todo el no tenia culpa de que Yoh lo amara…

Yoh por su parte puso una mano cubriendo sus ojos no creía lo que vía soñado, aunque lo que mas le molestaba era lo que habia sentido y seguía sintiendo…sentía un dolor muy intenso en su parte posterior y también en el resto de su cuerpo…

- Hao…-pensó con tristeza, sabiendo con certeza que aquellas sensaciones extrañas, que lo invadían pertenecían al castaño…y no se equivocaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marco seguía envistiendo fuertemente dentro de Hao, sin importarle el hilo de sangre que escurría en las piernas del castaño y de que ahora el miembro del rubio estaban cubierto también por este líquido…

Nada mas que disfrutar de la calidez de Hao le importaba a Marco, ni siquiera que el castaño, hacia mucho se habia desmayado, aunque sus mejillas seguían rojas y su rostro y cuerpo sudoroso indicando el mal estado de salud en el que estaba, nada de eso tenia importancia para el rubio…

Al invadir la entrada de Hao por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que el castaño jamás habia tenido una experiencia previa a esa, así que estaba lo suficientemente apretado como para que Marco disfrutara cada roce dado por el cuerpo de Hao, no quería dejarlo hasta que al fin se diera su orgasmo este se tardaba mas de lo común por la edad que tenia Marco, aunque para el eso no importaba, ya que entre mas se tardara mas lo disfrutaría a plenitud…

- Haaa…

Con un suspiro, al fin se dio el momento máximo para Marco; en que el placer llegaba al limite reflejado en un orgasmo, saco el miembro del cuerpo de Hao de una vez, soltando al chico al instante y al hacerlo el cuerpo del chico, cayo sin fuerza al piso, lo único que lo hacia sostenido de pie era la fuerza del rubio…

- ¡¡GOD HAO!…-le gritaba Lyserg desde la distancia preocupado al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Hao y de que su rostro estuviera sonrojado y sudoroso indicando que estaba enfermo…

- Eres delicioso…

Marco levanto a Hao de sus cabellos, aquel joven estaba indefenso ante cualquier actitud que pudiera tomar Marco contra el…el rubio se acerco al chico y le dio un beso profundo en la boca, sintiendo ahora el sabor metálico a sangre, que tenia Hao aun en su boca, por los golpes que el rubio le habia dado…

- Patético…-de un solo movimiento, Marco lanzo el cuerpo de Hao lejos de el, haciendo que el chico inconsciente, chocara contra una de las paredes y luego cayera nuevamente en el piso…

- GOOOOD…-Grito Lyserg al ver el cuerpo inerte del castaño…SEÑOR MARCO LO HA MATADO…SNIF…SEÑOR MARCO…-el chico gritaba desesperado queriendo de alguna forma llamar la atención del rubio pero este solo se volteo y se acerco a Lyserg…-GOOOD…-los ojos verdes del chico se abrieron cuanto pudieron, al ver esa reacción y la mirada que el rubio tenia en sus ojos, lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso…

- Y si no me complaces, igual rumbo vas a tomar tu…-le dijo Marco al oído, luego le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, sintiendo como el joven de cabello verde temblaba del miedo…- _Baka_…-le grito dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, la mejilla del ingles quedo roja por el impacto…

Marco se llevo una mano al cinturón que traía en la cintura, Lyserg solo lo seguía con la mirada ya se esperaba ser castigado por los reclamos que le habia hecho al rubio…

Aunque lo único que obtuvo fue que Marco sacara las llaves que traía y luego le quito las esposas, al niño, viendo al hacerlo que las muñecas de Lyserg, estaban manchadas de sangre…seguramente el chico habia forcejeado con las esposas puestas y se habia lastimado…

- Ya lo sabes ingles, te puede ir aun peor que al castaño, si no me obedeces…

Marco tomo del cabello, al ingles mientras que este solo ponía débilmente sus manos en las de Marco, queriendo así buscar algo de alivio… sin conseguirlo…

- Idota, no sirves para nada…-le dijo soltándolo del aguare y luego dándose la vuelta para marcharse…

- Haaag…-snif…-lloro en lo bajo, mientras se limpiaba un poco su boca que habia dejado salir un hilo de sangre, aunque luego levanto la mirada, no era momento de que el se atendiera tenia que ayudar a Hao, si aun estaba con vida…-GOOOD HAO…I SORRY…SNIF…

Tomo el cuerpo de Hao desnudo entre sus manos, el castaño aun no reaccionaba y solo era manipulado por la fuerza de Lyserg y nada mas, el cuerpo de Hao estaba hirviendo en calentura de eso se dio cuenta el ingles, aunque al sentir la respiración entre cortada de parte de Hao eso fue un alivio para Lyserg ya que significaba que aun estaba con vida…

- God…

Dijo el chico, aunque debía de ser atendido rápido ya que cada vez estaba empeorando mas su condición…se las arreglo, para llevar el cuerpo de Hao a la cama, aunque antes de hacerlo quito las mantas que estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre, tendría mucho trabajo que hacer…

- Dios ayúdame…

Pidió el chico mientras colocaba a Hao en el lugar, el joven estaba completamente desnudo, pero a pesar de eso a Lyserg no parecía importarle, era mucho más fuerte la preocupación por la salud de Hao, que el hecho de que el castaño estaba desnudo…

Lyserg tendría mucho trabajo esa noche, debía de curar las heridas del castaño vendar las que podía y lavar las que estaban internas, aunque lo que se veía mas urgente era ayudarlo a que la fiebre bajara… decidió tomar al castaño otra vez entre sus manos y se dirigió junto con el al baño, a pesar que Hao era el doble de alto que el, parecía muy liviano, quizás por el reciente recuperación que habia sufrido lo habia hecho bajar aun mas de peso…

Coloco a Hao en la tina que contenía agua tibia y luego se dispuso a iniciar con el trabajo, lo mas importante era hacer que la fiebre cediera, y limpiar las heridas de Hao. Aunque eso no garantizaba que el castaño se recuperaría, ya que a pesar de que sus heridas externas sanaran, quedaba una herida aun mas profunda en su corazón… que esa nada… ni nadie podría curar…

**CONTINUARA……………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que les haya gustado el chapter…

MARCO: (Con ojitos brillantes) Porfis no me maten…

YAMI: Ra esto es patético…

HAO: Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo…

YAMI: Ni sueñes que te ayudare a ganar puntos con fifí-chan…-mirada acusadora para Hao…sombrita negra para el castaño…

YOH: Hermanito tranquilo…

HOLLY: Jejeje para levantarle el animo, que tal si Hao agradece los reviews esta semana…

HAO: Han sido poquitos reviews...que les pasa a mis fans…donde se han metido?...en fin agradecemos a los que siempre nos leen…Gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Sakuyita, Shiroi Tsuki, Patrick y Valsed.**

HOLLY: Gracias a todos por escribir…

YOH: Y ahora luego de mucho tiempo contestaremos reviews

YAMI: Creo que aprovechan que son pocos…

**SAKUYITA: **

HOLLY: Hola que gusto encontrare por aquí

HAO: Ojitos brillantes mirando a Sakuyita…-gracias por el apoyo…-abrazado a la chica…

HOLLY: Gomen por tardarme pero es que…tengo 12 fics mas que necesitan mi atención…pero bueno procurare no tardarme mucho…aunque con eso que entrare a la universidad de nuevo el próximo lunes, lo veo difícil…pero bue…tenme paciencia…sipi…-ojitos brillantes…

YAMI: Entiendan a mi nena apenas si tiene algo de tiempo…

HAO: Aunque yo quiero descuartizar a Marco como se atreve a tocarme…-mirando a todas partes y Marco esta escondido atrás del telón

HOLLY: Chica y eso es ser mala…espera lo que se viene…-será aun peor?...te preguntaras…bue eso lo sabrás muy pronto…Jejeje…

YAMI: Y tómese en cuenta que yo la ayudo a escupir…

HAO: Entonces si será muy malo…O.o…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos y otra vez…tenme paciencia porfis…

HAO: Besos…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gracias por escribir…oye tranquila, tranquila…no mates a aun a Marco sipo…

MARCO: Prometerían no matarme eso no lo cubre mi seguro…-haciendo ademanes de sufrido…

HOLLY: No lo mates…aun chica…me sirve para mi fic…

MARCO: ¿Qué! Como que aun?

YAMI: Ya sujeto raro, no le estés gritando a mi nena que te pasa?-fifí pone su rostro enfadado en uno de los hombros de Marco, el lo mira y da un salto hacia delante justo donde estaba Shiroi, que al verla aun mas enojada mejor sale corriendo del estudio…

YAMI: Vaya y yo que pensaba que no habia nadie mas patético que Hao…

HAO: Cierto Marco es mas patético que…Oye?...-le iba a dar un sape a Yami por su comentario pero fifí-chan le da mirada fulminante…-O.o…-Hao se pone hacer circulitos en el piso…

YAMI (Con ojitos picarones)…-Almendrita?...-llamando a Hao…

HAO: Oye no te burles del nombre especial que me ha dado mi nena Shiroi-chan…

YAMI: Almendrita tranquila…digo tranquilo…si no me estoy burlando solo te digo así de cariñito…

HAO: Haaag baka faraón de quinta…-puño en la cara de parte de Fifí-chan por el insulto hacia su amo Yami…-a mi me gusta almendrita vaya…-se va hacer mas circulitos en el piso…

HOLLY: Jejeje bue chica nos despedimos a mi también me gusto lo de almendrita no es cursi es súper kawaii sayonara…

HAO: Besos…Muah!

**PATRICK:**

HOLLY: Hola…calma, calma se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero comprende tengo 12 fics mas que necesitan mi atención, aparte la universidad, los trabajos, los nuevos capítulos de Yu-Gi-Oh! En fin no me dejan mucho tiempo…-comprendes cierto…-ojitos brillantes…

HAO: Bue al menos ya tamos aquí…y yo sufriendo que no hay compasión para mi…

LYSERG: La verdad no…

YAMI: Jajaja ojala y no la haya esto se pone gracioso…

HOLLY: Y lo de dan ganas de seguir leyendo…bue gomen es que me encanta el suspenso y dejarlo cuando mas se pone bueno…Jejeje…gomen pero es que así me gusta…

HAO: Aunque yo no apoyo eso…-yo apoyo a Patrick quiero saber que me pasara…

YAMI: Oye tu ni opines tu apoyas a quien te conviene…

HAO: Si a Patrick seguro y no me hiciera sufrir tanto cierto…-ojitos brillantes…

HOLLY: Pero si solo es en el fic…

HAO: En el fic y en la realidad sufro los desplantes de mi ingles…-se le intenta acercas a Lyserg y este le da una cachetada…-ven…-señalando la mano que le quedo marcada en su rostro…ya no hay compasión en este mundo…

YAMI: Para ti no…

HOLLY: Y calma Patrick bue creo que este fic no hermanaría en dos años creo que este año termina…espero…Jejeje…bue me despido gracias por escribir y otra vez tenme paciencia ya que no es fácil buscar tiempo…entre mis otros fics…la universidad…los nuevos capítulos de YGO!...y buscar las inspiración pos me tardo…en fin sayonara y gracias por escribir…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…bueno pos sip Hao ahora es de Marco…

HAO: Ni en sus sueños…y en mis pesadillas…

HOLLY: Bueno, bueno…en el fic pos…

HAO: Eso suena mejor…

YAMI: Oye no le estés gritando a mi nena o te las veras conmigo…

HAO: Tú y que ejercito?

YAMI: Este ejercito…-señalando a Fifí-chan que aparece tras Yami con los brazos cruzados mirando enojado a Hao…

HAO: Eso basta para mi…no te enojes yo solo preguntaba…pura curiosidad…

YAMI: Más te vale

HOLLY: Bueno que será de ellos?...eso tendrás que descubrirlo en los siguientes chap chica…aunque te aseguro que no será fácil…

HAO: Mas sufrimiento pami…

HOLLY: Si…bueno pronto lo sabrán nos despedimos gracias por escribir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Bueno gente gracias a todos los que escribieron, y les pido que me tengan paciencia…

HAO: Sigan apoyándome mandenme un reviews…

YOH: Hai eso nos ayuda a seguir actuando…

LYSERG: Y a saber que no lo hacemos tan mal…

YAMI: Aunque yo no opine lo mismo…la verdad si actúan muy mal…

HOLLY: No seas exigente Yami…bueno gente hasta la próxima…

HAO: No se olviden dejar reviews, porfis no cuesta nada…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	9. Capitulo 9: Otro día más

"**CRAWLING"**

_Son ya más de las seis cuando llega el despertar, lleva hoy la misma ropa, aunque algún llanto de más…_

_Tras limpiar un poco el polvo que ha quedado en el hogar, limpia un poco su fracaso, y sus ganas de llorar…para ver como despierta tan alegre su pequeño: "…si supieras, vida mía, el día que nos espera…"_

_Y en su realidad, verá crecer la ciudad y sus gentes en sus mundos irán y vendrán… mientras el, en su papel, seguirá viendo pasar otro día menos en su vida, otro día más… Otro día más…_

_Fue el dolor quien le dio los consejos para amar, a mirar el corazón, y jamás mirar a tras…_

_Pero a veces la injusticia se hace con todo el control y en la esquina de la habitación se puede verlos a los dos…Mientras el ve, que algo va muriendo en su interior…_

_Y en su realidad verá crecer la ciudad y sus gentes en sus mundos irán y vendrán, mientras el, en su papel, seguirá viendo pasar otro día menos en su vida, otro día más…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 9: "OTRO DÍA MÁS"**

El tibio sol de la mañana acaricio con sus rayos, a dos jóvenes que dormían, uno de ellos fue el primero en despertar, a pesar de sentirse muy débil y adolorido aquel reflejo en su cara lo hizo despertar….su mirada aun era borrosa por lo cansado que aun sentía, se sentó en la cama pensando en alguna cosas y lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en su cabeza…

Cerro un ojo con dolor por aquella desagradable sensación, aunque luego algo llamo su atención entre lo borroso de su mirada, pudo ver que alguien estaba a un lado suyo, descansando en una de las sillas, seguramente no debió de haber pasado una buena noche, contando que donde estaba era bastante incomodo…cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió otra vez, su mirada se aclaro un poco, pudiendo ver con mayor detenimiento aquel joven…

Se sonrojo al reconocerlo se trataba de Lyserg se sorprendió al verlo, aunque luego el dolor en su entrada lo hizo recordar de las incidentes vividos el día anterior, aunque aquellos se su mente los dictaba como una mezcla de imágenes nada claras, recuerdos que iban y que venían, aunque cada una mas desagradable que la anterior…

Aunque luego escucho leves gemidos de su compañero, dando señas de que despertaría y así fue, al poco tiempo aquel joven de cabellera verde abrió sus ojos, el también se sentía muy cansado también, habían sido muchos eventos que la debilidad aun se habia apoderado de su cuerpo…

- ¿Hao?...-aunque al enfocar la mirada, lo primero que vio fue al castaño de larga cabellera…-_Oh God_ ¿como te sientes?…

Se acerco a el rápidamente para verificar su estado…el castaño no dijo nada, se sentía muy confundido, por todo lo que habia vivido aunque tenia leve idea de lo sucedido y por lo mismo no tenia ánimos de hablar…

- Creo que te bajo la fiebre…-le dijo mientras ponía una mano en la frente del castaño…-no te duelen las heridas…

Le dijo el chico, y el castaño toco su abdomen y sintió las vendas que tenia en ese lugar, aunque al verse, se dio cuenta que lo único que traía puesto eran sus bóxer…se sonrojo al saber que Lyserg lo habia estado mirando todo aquel rato…

- No sabes el susto, que me diste anoche…-le decía Lyserg mientras tenia la mirada baja, recordando lo sucedido…-lo bueno es que ya estas mejor, anoche tuviste mucha fiebre…

Hao se sorprendió, ¿entonces solo fue eso? Fiebre alta, por esa razón se sentía tan mareado y adolorido, y quizás por eso mismo tenia aquellas imágenes tan confusas, que seguramente solo fueran una pesadilla… no, se estaba engañando a el mismo no podía ser solo eso ya que el dolor mas fuerte estaba en su entrada, así como también en su corazón y la sensación de haber perdido algo muy importante, y ese algo era…

- Nos trajeron el desayuno hace un buen rato, te lo guarde…

Le dijo Lyserg, mientras se dirigía por la bandeja de comida que habia sobre la mesita del escritorio…mientras Hao solo lo seguía con la mirada, lo ultimo que deseaba era comer, y eso era lo que lo quería hacer Lyserg…cerro los ojos con algo de asco, ya que solo al sentir el olor a la comida le provocaba nauseas…

- Esta muy sabroso, es pan tostado con mantequilla, algo de leche y cereal…yo ya comí mi porción me haría muy feliz, que tu también hicieras lo mismo…

Hao miro un momento al chico y los ojos de Lyserg brillaban en suplica, ya que después de todo, el ya habia sentido lo mismo que el castaño estaba viviendo...Lyserg le coloco la bandeja aun lado de donde estaba Hao y el solo veía aquellos alimentos con cara de asco, a pesar que se miraban bastante apetecibles…

- Vamos Hao come, necesitas recobrar fuerzas si quieres recuperarte…-le dijo Lyserg casi en suplica, pero Hao negó en ademán ya que la verdad no deseaba recuperase…-_onegai_…-le suplico Lyserg mientras tomaba con la cuchara algo de cereal con leche…-Hao aparto su rostro no deseaba comer, lo único que quería era morirse…-Hao si no comes te debilitaras…

Le dijo Lyserg mientras jugaba con la cuchara dentro del tazón de cereal…Hao solo le contesto con un suspiro mientras se acostaba en la cama, lo que menos deseaba era comer, lo que quiera era morirse…

- _Oh! God_…-dijo Lyserg mientras quitaba la bandeja de la cama y luego la colocaba en su lugar…-tal vez luego tengas hambre…

Le dijo con tono triste, aunque Hao no dijo nada solo puso una de sus manos en sus ojos y nada mas, al parecer lo que quería era dormir…aunque ese voto de silencio que el castaño habia tomado, no era nada bueno para el, Lyserg lo sabia, ya que eso le podría afectar mas de lo que Hao pudiera imaginar…

- ¿Oye Hao no te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines?...-le pregunto el peliverde, sonriendo mientras se acercaba al castaño, el cual respondió dándole la espalda, lo que menos quería era salir, ya que no se sentía ni con ánimos, ni con fuerza para ello…-Hao escúchame…-le dijo Lyserg sentándose aun lado del castaño el cual alejo aun mas su cuerpo de donde estaba Lyserg…ante esa reacción el ingles solo suspiro…-se como te sientes…-le dijo mientras tenia la mirada baja y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…-ya que yo, muchas veces me sentí igual… ya nada tenia sentido, que lo mejor era morir…así me liberaría de mi dolor, además que me iría a reunir con mi familia en el cielo…pero al ver las estrellas que dibujaban el rostro de quien yo tanto amaba, eso me ayudaba a seguir con vida…-suspiro…-fueron días difíciles…-dijo mientras sollozaba un poco y Morphin se acercaba a el para consolarlo…-Morphin fue de gran ayuda para mi, se que tu ya no tienes a tu espíritu pero, yo puedo ser tu apoyo, si me lo permites…-le dijo Lyserg encarando a Hao, el cual no hacia movimiento alguno…-¿Hao?...-Lyserg puso una mano en el cuerpo del castaño y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba durmiendo…

Lyserg solo sonrió y cubrió al castaño, en realidad Hao estaba muy débil y necesitaría mucho descanso si quería reponerse, aunque en realidad no habia motivo para hacerlo ya que si se recuperaba lo mas seguro era que Marco abusaría de el otra vez…

- Yoh…- Suspiro Lyserg mirando entre los barrotes de la ventana de su habitación el cielo azul, imaginándose con las nubes el rostro de aquel a quien amaba tanto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que el castaño de cabello corto, se encontraba en Tokio haciendo sus quehaceres del día, aunque desde que despertó en la mañana, Yoh parecía mas apagado que de costumbre, todos notaron ese cambio y como no hacerlo, ya que el siempre era el mas animado de los chicos, pero en aquel día parecía triste y pensativo…

- Mis padres llegaran este día de su viaje…-dijo Manta que era quien acompaño al castaño hacer las compras, solo recibió un suspiro por respuesta…- hasta me parece extraño verlos, como nunca están en casa se me hará raro estar con ellos…-dijo Manta, quería animar a su amigo de alguna forma, pero nada Yoh no respondía…-Yoh no te sientas mal, ya veras que lograremos rescatarlos…

Dijo el pequeño rubio, suponiendo que el estado de ánimo de Yoh, era por la tristeza de haber sido derrotado y dejar a su hermano y a su único amor en manos del enemigo…

- No es por eso…-dijo Yoh mientras caminaba, mirando al frente cargando las bolsas de los comprados…

- ¿Entonces?...-Manta estaba sorprendido…

- Tuve una pesadilla anoche…-dijo el castaño con tristeza…-se que algo muy grabe le esta pasando a Hao puedo sentirlo, estoy seguro que el me mando aquel mensaje en la pesadilla, por que esta sufriendo…

- ¿De que trataba tu sueño?

- No estoy muy seguro, las imágenes no son muy claras, pero estoy seguro que siente un gran dolor…

- Quizás lo golpearon…-dijo Manta en tono de tristeza…

- No solo lo golpearon físicamente, si no también espiritualmente…-dijo Yoh con preocupación, mientras bajaba la mirada…-siento que su espíritu esta destrozado, y si sigue así podría dejarse morir…

- Amo Yoh, su hermano es fuerte…-dijo Amidamaru, materializándose para animar a su amo…

- Desde que perdió a Fifí-.chan esa fortaleza a disminuido…ahora es un humano, vulnerable como todos…

- Aun así no creo que Hao, sea tan cobarde como para dejarse morir…

- No es que sea cobarde, es simplemente que su alma esta quebrantada, dios como me gustaría estar con el y ayudarlo…me siento tan impotente…

- Yoh…-dijo Manta con tristeza, jamás habia escuchado a su amigo tan triste…

Luego de eso en el camino, ninguno dijo nada, ya que en realidad las palabras salían sobrando, por el estado de animo en que estaba Yoh, nada lo haría reponerse, Manta y Amidamaru sabían que el castaño de cabello corto, estaba sufriendo por su hermano mayor, lo sabían ya que nunca antes vieron a Yoh tan triste como en aquel momento, lo único que podría animarlo seria rescatarlo, a el y a Lyserg, pero la pregunta era… ¿Cómo?

- Se tardaron…-Anna también se notaba diferente, en aquel día estaba mas seria que de costumbre…

- Lo siento Anna, es que habia una fila muy grande en el supermercado…-dijo Manta, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con algunas comprados…

- Papi…-Hana llego abrazando las piernas de su padre, ya que por estar jugando con unos amigos, no pudo acompañarlos a comprar…-Will y yo nos divertimos mucho, hoy…

Le dijo el niño sonriendo mientras caminaba junto con su padre, pasando de largo a Anna, la cual miraba de reojo a Yoh, notando la mirada sombría, reflejada en aquellos ojos color negro…

- Que bueno hijo…-le dijo Yoh mientras, llegaba a la cocina y sacaba los comprados, junto con Manta y Tamao y los acomodaba en la alacena…

- Papi se siente bien, se nota raro…-dijo Hana sentándose en un banquito cerca de su padre…

- No te preocupes estoy muy bien…-le dijo Yoh fingiendo una sonrisa…

- Joven Hana ¿por que va a jugar con Ponchi y Conchi?...- le dijo Tamao, haciendo aparecer a sus dos espíritus los cuales sonreían juguetones y Hana negaba en ademán…

- Yo quiero saber, que le pasa a papi…-dijo el niño serio mientras que el zorro y su amigo, les aparecían cascaditas de lágrimas por ese desaire…

- Hana por que no vas a fuera a jugar…

Le dijo Manta, ya que sabia el estado de animo en que estaba su amigo Yoh y lo mas probable es que podría perder la paciencia, con las tantas preguntas que Hana hacia, aunque el niño no lo hiciera por molestarlo, si no… por que estaba preocupado por su padre, aun así con lo sensible que el estaba no se sabia con seguridad como podría reaccionar…

- Hana no se ira a ninguna parte, hasta que papi le diga que le sucede…

Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero, ya que sentía que practicante lo estaban echando, Yoh no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta pasando de largo a su hijo, al cual sus ojitos se le llenaron de lagrimas, al ver que su padre no le quería contar de su estado…

- Hana solo quería ayudar…snif…-Tamao se acerco al niño para consolarlo, aunque el no acepto aquel consuelo y simplemente se bajo del banquito donde estaba y se fue al jardín llorando…

- Ponchi y Conchi, sigan a Hana…-les dijo Tamao mientras los dos traviesos espíritus dejaban de llorar y desaparecían yendo donde su dueña les dijo…-¿Cuándo terminaran los problemas Manta?...-le dijo la pelirosa a su novio, su tono se notaba bastante triste y preocupado…

- Creo que hasta que Hao y Lyserg vuelvan, hasta ese momento Yoh volverá hacer el mismo de antes...-le dijo el mientras ayudaba a la chica a partir las verduras…

- Ahora hasta la señora Anna ha estado muy extraña…

- Yo también lo note, Yoh no me ha contado nada pero creo que el ya le dijo, quien mas estaba en Norteamérica…

- ¿El joven Lyserg?...-Manta asintió…-dios Manta, las cosas no parecen estar bien, y no veo el día en que mejoren…

Dijo ella preocupada, ya que el futuro que veía era muy negro y desolado, tanto para Yoh y su familia, como para los que estaban presos en Norteamérica…

- El futuro que veo no es nada alentador para ningún Asakura…-pensó Tamao, mientras ponía las verduras que habia pelado, en el guiso que estaba preparando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La misma cosa pensaba Anna mientras estaba en la sala, mirando sus telenovelas de la tarde, aunque en realidad su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera la TV, ahora con el aparecer del Lyserg y el peligro en el cual el y Hao estaban, Yoh no se quedaría tan tranquilo, he iría por ellos a liberarlos, aunque esa idea a la rubia no le agradaba, pero aun así no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que tampoco podía pensar en dejar a ambos en manos de esos desgraciados de los soldados X…

Aunque cuando ese rescate se diera, ¿Qué seria de su familia?...Yoh jamás dejo de amar aquel chico de cabello verde, ella estaba muy conciente de eso, y a pesar que Yoh, se habia casado con ella y ahora tenían un hijo, el corazón de su esposo estaba con Lyserg y seguramente la familia que tenia seria destruida. Ya que como retener a alguien, que no la amaba tanto como ella amaba a Yoh…lo mejor seria que el fuera feliz con esa persona, aunque no estuviera a su lado…pero también Hana resentiría mucho la lejanía de su padre y era lo que mas le preocupaba de cómo iba a reaccionar, el pequeño cuando su padre de fuera con un chico…

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus manos, y el futuro que le deparaba, no podía ser visualizado por sus ojos, ni sus poderes de sacerdotisa, le permitían verlo; ya que lo único que veía era lágrimas y dolor…

- Yoh…- pensaba la rubia, ya que sabia que las pesillas para el y su hermano solo estaba por comenzar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y no se equivocaba Hao, estaba dormido en la cama de Lyserg y se movía de un lado otro, incomodo por el sueño que estaba teniendo, su rostro estaba sudoroso y gemía en dolor, al parecer en su sueño estaba reviviendo aquel suceso vivido la noche anterior…

- NO SUELTAME…-grito haciendo que Lyserg se sobresaltara, ya que también se habia quedado dormido…

- Hao…

El ingles prácticamente se callo de la silla donde estaba, por aquel grito lanzado por el castaño, el cual tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y su piel pálida indicaba su impresión, también respiraba agitadamente por aquel mal sueño…

- No te preocupes ya paso…-le dijo Lyserg intentando hacer que Hao se calmara, pero, el de cabello castaño estaba tan impactado que no iba hacer nada fácil que se tranquilizara…-Hao por favor…-Lyserg puso una de sus manos en una de las de Hao, el cual instantáneamente la aparto no deseaba que lo tocara…-Hao…-el castaño se alejo del ingles y negaba frenéticamente en ademán, anunciando que aun solo acercamiento gritaría en desesperación…-Lyserg entendió esa reacción y no insistió mas en acercarse, al contrario mejor se alejo…-solo fue un sueño…

Le dijo el ingles, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar, tenia que ser fuerte por aquel que sufría, al sacrificarse para que el no fuera abusado…

- No te preocupes yo estaré velando tu sueño, no te dejare solo…-le dijo el ingles mientras quería sonar con esperanza…-alguna vez saldremos de aquí Hao…-dijo mientras veía por una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda al castaño de cabello largo, mientras que las lagrimas del ingles, caían rodando por sus mejillas en grandes caminos…-te lo prometo…preparare mi poder, para que al menos tu salgas…-pensó mientras que Hao se acomodaba otra vez en la cama dándole la espalda al ingles, no podía soportar que Lyserg lo tocara, hasta sentía que el amor que una vez le tubo, se habia ido para siempre…-no importa si eso me mata…sabiendo que tu estas a salvo lo recompensara…-nunca nadie se habia sacrificado, como tu lo haz hecho…

Las lágrimas del ingles caían en grandes caminos, mojando la vestimenta de los soldados que llevaba, Morphin supo de su sufrimiento y apareció a aun lado de Lyserg, limpiando con sus manitas, aquellas gotas de tristeza que el rostro del de cabello verde se dibujaban…

- No estas solo…-le dijo la pequeña hada sonriéndole a su amo…

Lyserg la miro y esbozo una débil sonrisa, ya que en todo aquel sufrimiento su único apoyo era ella… Morphin…ella era quien hizo a Lyserg no caer en la locura y la desesperación, como se estaba dejando caer Hao, si el castaño seguía así, aquel suceso le iba a afectar mas de lo que pensaba y quizás nunca mas podría salir de aquel estado, hasta que fuera consumido por el temor, por completo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones, un hombre de cabello rubio saboreaba su triunfo, no podía creer la buena suerte que tenia de ser el primero en la vida de dos chicos, donde disfruto a plenitud la intimidad que sostuvo con ambos, aunque al que mas disfrutaba era a Lyserg, ya que el siempre actuaba como un niño pequeño temeroso. Sentir entre sus manos aquel cuerpo delicado y frágil temblar por el miedo, lo hacia excitarse al solo, traer ese recuerdo a su mente…

Aunque Hao tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que el chico, a pesar que quiso mostrar fortaleza, hasta el ultimo momento, era eso que lo hacía especial y lo hacia desearlo aun mas… como deseaba terminar con sus asuntos pendientes y tener a Hao y a Lyserg juntos en la cama, hacerlos suyos a los dos, y disfrutar a plenitud de la juventud que ambos tenían, y que lo invitaban a el a sentirse así joven y vivo otra vez…

Luego de tanto tiempo de que estuviera su miembro dormido, sin que nadie pudiera despertarlo, el descubrir de aquel elixir que lo habia vuelto a la vida, hacia que sintiera completo, y deseoso por ocupar aquel que tanto tiempo paso en reposo…

- Señor Marco…-entro uno de sus hombres a la oficina de su líder, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta indicando que lo que tenia que decirle era importante, sacando a Marco de sus pensamientos…

- ¿Qué ocurre Kevin?...-pregunto alarmado por el estado en que se encontraba el soldado…

- Nos ataca la guardia imperial…

Dijo aquel hombre agitado y preocupado, Marco se alarmo al escucharlo, que aquellos que se hacían llamar "La guardia imperial" que en realidad eran un grupo de shamanes, con el solo fin de destruir la organización de los saldados X que tanto mal les habia causado, la cual se hacía llamar una organización de bien, pero lo único que hacían era profanar el mal, aquellos hombres lo sabían, ya que habían estado dentro y gracias a sus poderes y a la unión que formaron lograran escapar, ahora buscaban venganza y querían la cabeza de Marco, como fuera…

- ¿Y que paso con la tropa de la sección norte?...-pregunto aquel hombre rubio, sabiendo que sus mejores hombres estaban luchando en ese lugar…

- Fueron derrotados…-dijo aquel hombre tristemente, ya que dos de sus hermanos murieron en aquella batalla…-necesitamos refuerzos…-dijo aquel hombre, que habia sido uno de los pocos que habia logrado escapar…con vida…

- Entonces elige a los hombres que irán a la batalla y llévatelos…-concluyo Marco, aunque la cosa no era tan fácil como el suponía…

- Necesitamos de usted también…

- ¿Cómo?-dijo Marco sorprendido, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a ir a la batalla, ni mucho menos estaba en edad, ni en condiciones físicas para hacerlo…

- Sin su liderato, perderemos a más de nuestros compañeros, señor Marco, los hombres necesitan su guía…

Dijo aquel hombre, ir con su líder no era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer, sabiendo lo inexperto que era Marco en batalla; luego de tantos años de no luchar, seguramente el rubio ya no estaba en forma para hacerlo, pero aun así tenia que arriesgarse, ya que la vida de sus compañeros restantes peligraba así como la supremacía de la organización de los soldados X.

- Si no hay opción…-dijo aquel hombre resignado, sin tener la menor idea al peligro que estaba por enfrentarse…-¿A cuanto están de la base?...

- Dos días, aproximadamente…-dijo aquel joven sabiendo que el lugar de la batalla estaba bastante lejos de la base de los soldados X

- Rayos…-vocifero Marco, ya que eso significaba que tendría que estar bastante tiempo lejos de aquellos dos chicos, que lo hacían sentirse joven otra vez…-andando antes que me arrepienta…

Con eso ultimo, se levanto de su sillón reclinable, tras el escritorio tomo su cinturón, donde tenia la pistola, la cual servia para llamar a su ángel, que desde hacia tiempo no invocaba…

- Esperemos que esto sea para bien…-dijo mientras aseguraba su cinturón en su cintura y salía de su oficina junto con aquel hombre…-espera un momento…-dijo al llegar al principio de la escaleras…-tengo algo que hacer arriba, para mientras adelántate…

Aquel hombre miro confundido a su líder, ya que aquello urgía más que cualquier información que Marco pudiera dar, pero al parecer el rubio no lo miraba de esa forma…aun así obedeció y tomo camino distinto que Marco, el cual subía las escaleras velozmente…

Al llegar a la habitación que deseaba, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, como el por lo general lo hacia, eso hizo a Lyserg sobre saltarse por el sonido, conociéndolo muy bien y al causante de aquello…

- Se…se…se…ñor Marco…

Era obvio el terror reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes, que rogaban en silencio al rubio, para que no le hiciera daño…Marco solo sonrió al ver al chico temblar con el solo hecho que se acercaba a el…miro a un lado a un Hao que se encontraba despierto, sentado sobre su cama y mirando serio al visitante…aunque Marco no le dio importancia su objetivo era el ingles…

Al llegar a el, lo tomo del mentón acercándolo a el y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, obligando al chico abrirla su boca lo suficiente, para que el pudiera introducir su lengua, Lyserg sentía aquella asquerosa lengua, sobre la suya y de cómo iba mas y mas profundo, llegando casi a su garganta, Lyserg se aparto de un solo movimiento, ya que aquello lo habia hecho toser…

"PLAP"

Se escucho resonar, en la habitación, Marco le habia dado una bofetada al ingles por apartarse del beso…el chico comenzó a llorar por lo bajo ya sentía que venia lo peor, aunque eso nunca llego…

- Tienen suerte…-dijo Marco con odio y furia…-tendrán varios días de descanso…-Lyserg que habia caído al suelo por el impulso de la bofetada, miraba desde ese lugar a Marco, extrañado por sus palabras…-Tengo que ir a batalla en estos momentos, así que cuando vuelva, prepárense, por que a los dos haré míos al mismo tiempo…-dijo mientras levantaba a Lyserg del suelo tomándolo de su ropa…-y no sabes como deseo que ese día llegue, disfrutar dentro de tus entrañas es mi delirio…-con eso ultimo soltó al chico y el callo sentado en el piso…-hasta pronto…

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, dirigida a ambos salio de la habitación, cerrándola con doble llave como acostumbraba, y luego el sonido de las botas de Marco alejarse, Lyserg se quedo en su lugar sollozando un poco por el encuentro con aquel sujeto, sin saber si en verdad y sus días de paz fueran ciertos, o solo el rubio quería jugar con su mente y sentimientos para luego llegar en cualquier momento a torturarlos…

Aunque luego escucho una algarabía afuera, se trataba de los soldados que despedían a su líder, Lyserg se asomo por su ventana y vio de cómo Marco salía de la fortaleza, junto con otro hombre, al cual no logro distinguir su identidad…entonces era cierto…Marco se iría por unos días…-sonrió al ver cerrar los portones, luego de que su líder saliera…al fin unos días de paz…al menos así sus heridas y las de Hao, podrían ser curadas sin temor a que fueran abusados otra vez…

Y también cabía la esperanza de un escape, ya que no estando Marco la fortaleza se hacia mas vulnerable lo sabia muy bien, aquellos días serian perfectos para escapar, solo rogaba por tener la fuerza para hacerlo y disfrutar de una vez por todas de su ansiada libertad…

**CONTINUARA………………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, esperamos que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

HAO; Dios estuve muy callado en este capitulo…

YAMI: (Sosteniendo un bota con pegamento) Ra no me imagino por que seria…

LYSERG: La verdad así me agradas Hao…calladito…

YAMI: Concuerdo con el ingles…

HAO: Dios entonces cállame tu inglecito…-se pone a perseguir a Lyserg en el set…

YAMI: Ra esto es patético…

YOH: Hermanito, no estrangules a Lys…

HOLLY: Ra, mientras ellos están ocupados…Yoh agradece los reviews…

YOH: Que bien…-bueno agrademos los reviews enviados por…**Patrick, Asakura Hao, Shiroi Tsuki, Katrina y Lila**…arigato a todos por escribir…

HAO: Dios tengo a mi inglecito…-estrujando a Lyserg…

YAMI: Por los dioses…-con una mano en la frente…

YOH: Esperamos volver a encontrarlos por aquí…

MARCO; (De rodillas)…Ya no me maten…que no ven que es actuación…compadézcanse de este ancianito…

YAMI: Ra eso es aun más patético…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos…arigato por sus comentarios y hasta el próximo chap…

YOH: Besos…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
